You Are All I Have Ever Wanted
by MJ1Hawk
Summary: The everyday lives of Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew can be pretty monotonous. However, TOGETHER... anything can happen.
1. What Are We Exactly?

"This is so fuckin' weird."

"What a _mouth _on this one," Jessica waves nonchalant-like, "It's just sex you know? Or is this _All-American-Danvers _too high strung for something casual?" Carol's eyebrow creeps up her forehead painfully.

"I'm literally looking at a naked picture of my best friend. And _YOU _showed me it!"

….

"Eh," Jessica shrugs and gently takes her phone back with two long fingers, "And now I can tell _E! News_ that Captain Marvel is _definitely _not a lesbian. I'm _sure_ they'll even pay me." Carol shakes her head.

The two had just gotten back from a long draining mission of rescuing space cats from Galactus (don't ask) and it was now 10:21 PM. They had been curled up on Jessica's spring-filled mustard couch for an hour eating greasy bacon and olive pizza. The lack of lights meant that Carol's Kree skin lit up the room more than anything besides the TV playing _Jersey Shore_ reruns. Her skin also turned into Jessica's private heater. Jessica snuggled up against Carol's arm again making Carol huff animatedly.

"You have that blanket I got you _right _next to your arm, Jess." Jessica shrugs again, laying her head on Carol's shoulder.

"Couldn't ever feel quite as comfortable as you."

"Gee thanks," Carol eyes Jessica's cracked phone screen as Jessica scrolls through her photos, "Oh am I gonna see more nudes by 'accident?'"

"I only ever had that one."

….

Carol gives her a knowing look.

"Fine. Two."

"Uh-huh," Carol reaches for another well-deserved slice of pizza, stuffing it in her mouth. Jessica clicks her phone off with a sigh and tosses it onto the chipped wooden coffee table. _CRFFT. _

….

"You really didn't think it looked good at all?"

"Jessica, why?" Carol tries to make eye contact but Jessica focuses on the mind-numbing idiocy on screen. "You looked great. Well you _look _great. You always do. You're… really, uh," Carol stumbles and scratches her thigh through her suit (they didn't bother getting changed. Carol blames Jessica's infectious laziness). Carol looks away then back to see Jessica's glassy green eyes looking up at her from the corners. "Argh," Carol cocks her head and turns away, "This is weird. This is _so _weird now." Carol becomes hyper aware of the heat building up on the back of her neck. She itches it passively underneath her shoulder-length blonde hair. She feels Jessica's chin shift onto her shoulder and the cold tip of her nose barely grazes her neck. _Twitch. _Carol rubs her forehead. _Get ahold of yourself. You're Thirty-four. This is ridiculous, Danvers. _

"What were you gonna say?" Jessica asks. The typical British sultry tone of her voice is replaced with a serious one. Carol picks a blue light flashing on and off outside the nearest window to stare at.

"Well you're really, you know," Carol coughs up a laugh, "Attractive."

"To you? Or is that an objective opinion?"

….

_What the hell is this? Am I missing something here? Is she looking for a specific answer? _

"Jess, why are you _actually_ asking me all this? This is not a thing we've ever done or mentioned _ever _in the span of the _years _we've been friends." Jessica sits upright and brings a knee up to her chest.

"Well, I was talking to our _lovely _associate She-Hulk and she kept asking… _interesting _things about us." Carol gave Jessica a look of '_and'._ "_Well, _Ms. Impatient," she responded with a click of the tongue, "She seemed to think we had been seeing each other since Rhod—er," Carol's light flickered out and her shoulders slumped a bit. _God that never stops hurting. Another mistake I'll never make up, _Carol thinks.* Jessica dips her fingers under the collar of Carol's suit and rubs her spine. "Apologies; I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok. Keep going."

"Well that was pretty much all."

"I dunno why she'd think that." Jessica stops her rubbing and gives her a narrow-eyed look.

"...What?"

"You've been coming here every night lately _AND _you've brought me something to eat nearly every day for the last few weeks."

"So? Why can't I? I don't think that's out of our norm."

"Then how come I couldn't tell her whether you were straight or—"

"—Why does that matter?"

"Fair point."

Carol realizes her heart was racing faster than it should have. _Why is this bothering me as much as it is? _Carol scoots away a smidge. Jessica pulls her hand back and Carol feels the spot go cold.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I suppose I'm being incredibly strange. Who else would show their friend—"

"—Yeah… that was something," she imagines Jessica showing Spider-Man the same picture and a sting hits her chest. _What was that? _A jittery feeling creeps up on her and she stands up quickly downing the can of vanilla root beer Jessica always saves for her. Jessica watches from the couch with her brows slightly knitted. "It did look good though," Carol whispers quieter than a normal person could hear. Too bad Jessica has super-abilities too. Jessica's eyes widen. Carol doesn't think about the implications of that last statement. She turns toward the door a few feet behind the couch and shoves her feet into her boots. Jessica's mind is spinning. _So much I want to say. I don't think I'm bloody courageous enough, _Jessica thinks. _Click. _

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow."

Carol swings the door open, but before she can even remove a foot from the apartment, a timid voice calls out.

"I… took it… specifically to show _you,_" Jessica quietly says covering her eyes, careful not to touch her makeup. Carol slowly turns her head back with her lips slightly parted. "I… don't think I'm really into girls all that much but… _you're… YOU_. So… when Jennifer said that… I may have… jumped the gun. _OhGodPleaseStayMyFriend!" _Jessica's voice got more and more desperate as it went on. Carol closes her mouth. She peaks her head out into the hallway. _No one listening in. _She closes the door.

"Just sex though?" Carol squeezes her gloves in one bare hand. _Please don't say yes. Please. _

"I'd hope not." Carol and Jessica stare at each other for twenty tense seconds.

"Then… we should try… _us_," Carol shrugs, feigning a relaxed appearance. On the inside she was screaming. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU COULD RUIN WHAT YOU HAVE! DON'T DO IT! _

"I would like that," she smiles without control. _Ba-DUMP. Ba-DUMP. _

"Tomorrow at four? Do you have any specific place?"

"No idea. Surprise me like you always do," Jessica states in awe. _The fact that she's taking this so well almost doesn't surprise me. Carol's such an amazing person._

"Sounds good. Um. Bye Jess." _Slam. _Jessica exhales loudly and collapses on the length of the couch.

"How did I get so lucky?"

**Next Day at 1:21 PM**

_Tap tap tap tap. _Carol was sitting with her legs over the side of her sloppy light blue sheeted bed with arms crossed. Her left foot continuously tapped the floor for an hour. _Where am I gonna take her? Is it gonna be any different than our usual dates? Dates? Or… I don't know what those would even be called. This is a date though. _

…_. _

Carol throws her hands in the air and falls back on the bed with a loud _URGHHHHH_. She swings her forearm over her eyes. Her thoughts drift back to the photo. A heat warms up her ears. _I've never really cared about women in positions like… that. _She thinks back to the deep shadow between Jessica's breasts in the photo and in other outfits she's worn on their… outings? _Lame one Danvers. _She thinks about the exposed stomach she got to see in the photo and how it leads down to—_STOP. _Carol nearly slaps herself back into order.

"Just get ready, and whatever happens, will happen."

**3:58 PM**

"_Almost there," _Jessica's text reads. Carol grips the phone tight in her palm and a crack forms on the glass. _Calm down. Breathe. _Carol exhales loudly startling the people at the table next to her.

….

"S-sorry," she mumbles ducking her head. She pinches the bridge of her nose. Carol decided on going to a decently expensive Mexican place since Spanish food is basically one of Jessica's food groups at this point. She settled on wearing her typical brown leather jacket and pale blue jeans with boots but chose a slightly nicer floral patterned button up that's undone for the top three. Patience is something Carol has never had in spades, but this time there was no one to be frustrated with but herself. _Dammit do you even think you can really do this? Is it gonna be any different than usual? Maybe we're just friends that love each other not…. _

"Hey," Jessica's voice is close and she's suddenly pulled into a one armed hug. _Ok nothing different than usual, just relax. _

"Hey," Carol responds with false calmness as she hugs Jessica from her seat. Jessica chooses not to sit across from her and instead settles in on the sparkly grey chair next to Carol. Jessica swings her small black purse over the chair and crosses her legs, immediately diving into the menu.

"Mm enchiladas sound fantastic," Carol's eyes wander from Jessica's foot that's gently swaying and up her legs until it reaches her wide hips. Jessica wore slightly heeled boots with tight black jeans and a loose off the shoulder red blouse. "Do you know what you're getting?"

….

Carol's eyes are glued to Jessica's slightly exposed breasts. _How have I not noticed how much sex appeal this woman has? _

"Carol?" Jessica looks at her and smirks. Carol looks away with an embarrassed huff and picks up the menu. "Look how cute; you're blushing," Jessica playfully drags her nails on Carol's neck. Carol swats her away.

"Yeah yeah," Carol whines, "I wanted steak something."

When the waitress does come by, they order, and Carol notices just how many people's eyes she feels on her. Jessica leans forward slightly resting an elbow on Carol's chair.

"You ok? You seem… off." Carol shakes her head.

"I'm fine."

"Mmm, _right_. As if I wouldn't notice." Jessica pulls backs and Carol deeply wishes she was closer again. "We don't have to treat this as a date you know?" Carol cocks her head and looks to see if anyone heard.

"I've been thinking," Carol starts and she notices the switch in Jessica from flirtatious to disheartened. Carol thinks over her words. "I've been thinking that… well I've never really been into other women. But you're um," Carol bites her tongue, "Ugh, I'm sorry I'm acting like such a freak. I shouldn't be as nervous as I am." Jessica gives her a reassuring smile and moves one hand on her lap closer to Carol. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump. _

"It's alright. I think I know what you mean anyway."

"'Course you do," Carol says with ease. _We always know what the other is thinking. _Carol eyes the hand and runs her eyes over the softness. She clumsily covers the top of Jessica's hand with her palm. Jessica stifles a laugh making Carol cringe at her own awkwardness.

"Sorry love," Jessica says with a giggle, "It's just different to see you so uncomposed."

"I'm not with other people. You're just different."

"Different how?"

The clinking of glasses and dishes fill up their senses. The fear of being caught by a camera burns the back of Carol's mind. _Everyone has something to write about me in their shitty magazine_. _They'd have a DAY with this one._ Carol finally looks at Jessica's green eyes that she's so familiar with. A warmth is in them that tells her, _stop being afraid. This is nothing different. You know me. _Carol's shoulders relax.

"It's silly," Carol copps out.

"It's not at all," Jessica says. _Thank God you're the sensible one Jess. _"Tell me."

"I stayed up really late last night thinking about us. I-it's something I've done before if I'm being honest. I'm so thankful I have you _everyday. _N' I'd be lying if I said I sometimes didn't think about having more."

"More?"

Carol picks at the corner of the table.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about having you. Like. R-romantically." Jessica chokes on her water.

"I ha—"

"—Here's your food ladies, thank you!" Carol and Jessica both inwardly sigh but say thanks nonetheless. They both stare at their food for a minute before Jessica digs in first. Carol clenches her jaw. _Guess I shouldn't have said that. _

"I want you," Jessica says with a bite of food in her mouth. It was Carol's turn to choke on water. "I probably have wanted a relationship with you more than anyone I've ever been with. And I know it will work out if we tried."

"You really think so?"

"A _thousand _percent, yes Carol."

**An Hour Later **

Carol finally loosened up. They talked like nothing was different. They walked like nothing was different. It just felt like any other day. And Carol loved it.

_BEEEEEP. BEEEEP. GET OUTTA THE WAY! _The familiar honking and yelling of New York streets during rush hour however was becoming a total headache to her.

"Hey, let's go flying." Jessica shrugged and rubbed her arms up and down.

"It's _freezing _Carol."

"Where's your jacket?"

"_Tsk_, why would I wear a jacket if the whole point of this outfit was to show myself off to you?" Carol smiled to herself. _That's so you, Jessica. _Carol instantly flings her jacket off and handed it to Jessica. "That's cute," Jessica remarks with a smile.

"Yeah yeah," Carol jokes, "Lets go." Carol pulls Jessica against her in the middle of a huge crowd of people and launches upward. A few hollars of _GO GO CAPTAIN MARVEL _travel up with her. A few seconds and they're as tall as a skyscraper. "Can you breathe alright?"

"Yes," Jessica slightly wheezes. Carol turns to her realizing how close their faces are. They're nearly nose to nose. And she becomes conscious of how tightly she's holding Jessica's wide waist. Jessica has her arms wrapped tightly around Carol's neck.

"You sure? You sound slightly breathless." Jessica looks away bashfully.

"Then I suppose you've finally realized you can take my breath away hm?" Carol cringes.

"So tacky."

"_Well_."

Carol swallows her spit and looks around. _So many people in one city. I feel like I can't even breathe down there. _Carol flies them a few blocks down.

She lands cautiously on a high ledge holding onto Jessica until she sits down. The ledge is fairly smooth, made of a dark brown stone.

"I'm alright you know? Spider powers and all. If I fell I would hardly feel it."

"I wouldn't let you fall anyway." Carol sits with one leg under her. After a moment she moves closer to Jessica.

….

Carol puts her arm over Jessica's shoulders. Jessica naturally leans into her, snuggling into the jacket that smells intoxicatingly like Carol. Jessica puts her hand on Carol's lap, and no one has ever felt so warm to her.

"Jess, I… feel really nervous."

"I know."

"How are you handling this so well?"

"It just feels right."

….

_It does, _Carol thinks, _it's gonna be ok. She's literally TELLING you it's gonna be ok. Just relax for once. _Carol presses her lips and nose against Jessica's lavender scented hair. _God she smells good. Why am I so stupid? I have such a beautiful person willing to be with me and I'm fighting it. Ugh. _Carol scoops Jessica closer against her with both her arms. Jessica makes a content noise.

"I have so many smart ass comments to make, but it'd be silly to ruin this moment," Jessica deadpans.

"Yeah yeah," Carol laughs.

….

"So are you gonna kiss me?" _BA-DUMP. _

"Y-yes," Carol stutters.

"Scared you aren't good? I must admit that I'm _fantastic_." Carol rolls her eyes lovingly. "You must have kissed hundreds of people."

"_Pft, _no. Like three. If even." Jessica pulls back.

"Seriously?" Jessica's brows are tilted upward.

"Yeah I don't date all that much." Jessica's eyes soften and wander between Carol's eyes and lips. "I'm probably supposed to kiss you now right? I'm not good with flirting. Like at all." Jessica smiles at her and bites her own lip playfully. _Nrgh_. Carol feigns confidence and pulls Jessica onto her lap.

"_Mnrgh,_" comes from the back of Jessica's throat. _So hot. So hot. So hot. _Carol takes a breath and leans in meeting Jessica half way. Their mouths are closed for the first few seconds but Jessica opens first, taking Carol's top into hers.

"_Nrg,_" Carol moans. The feeling of complete relaxation flushes their bodies and they frantically begin kissing harder. Carol's biting and sucking Jessica's lip like no one she ever could before. Jessica makes a noise of pure bliss and against her lips says,

"Be as rough as you want," making Carol shiver underneath her. Jessica, too, decides to be rough, slightly pulling the hair at the base of Carol's neck with one hand. Jessica's other hand creeps from Carol's shoulder to the bone of her chest, rubbing it rhythmically. Carol lets her hands go slightly under Jessica's blouse touching the tight skin covering thin muscle. Jessica finally pushes her tongue into Carol's mouth.

"_Nn—Jessica,_" Carol manages to say. Carol sucks hard.

"_Mmm, _damn," Jessica whines, "I feel like a horny teenager." Jessica pulls away and tilts her head back. Carol catches her breath. They continue to rub where their hands already were. The sun was beginning to set, and it made a gorgeous silhouette around Jessica.

"You're _so _beautiful," Carol quietly says. Jessica looks at her without a trace of sarcasm or anything she projects out to anyone else in the world. It's a genuine look only Carol could get out of her.

"You are as well. Double-fold." Carol shakes her head.

"No one could be as beautiful as you Jessica. I mean it." Jessica hugs Carol tight to her, putting Carol's nose against her collar. A sharp breeze brushes past them.

"Awful," Jessica barks, shivering, "I didn't sign up for winter in spring."

"This is just an excuse for you to snuggle closer," Carol says with her nose smashed to Jessica's chest.

"Mm," Jessica releases the weight she was putting on her knees and fully sits high up on Carol's lap, "That sounds like a great idea." Carol holds her tighter underneath the jacket. Carol takes a breath in. She puts her ear against Jessica's breast. _Ba-DUMP. Ba-DUMP. _Carol slouches and rests her head on Jessica's ribs. She breathes in deeply.

"Nrgh," Carol groans.

She breathes in again. Longer.

"What?"

"Nope, nothing," Jessica tries to pull back, "No no no, let me live." _Anyway I can't tell you how good you smell. _Carol laughs to herself. Jessica whacks Carol on the back and attempts to get off.

"You're smelling me between my legs for—"

"—HEY SPIDER-WOMAN!" Jessica gets off and crosses her legs. They both narrow their eyes in the direction of the setting sun. _THWIP. THWIP. THWIP. _A bright red suit comes swinging by. He lands with a thud and sits right next to Jessica.

"Spider-Man can you not?" Jessica whines.

"Why not?! We never get time to talk buddy!"

"Buddy nothing; bugger off." Spider-Man takes his mask off.

"I'm so _glad_ we're so _close…_" he says waving his mask theatrically. He peeks his head over to a blushing Carol Danvers who's trying so hard to not look suspicious. "So I'm pretty sure I saw you sitting on Captain Marvel's lap."

"Shut up," Carol and Jessica hiss. Peter throws his hands up.

"Hey now! I'm good with it. I couldn't do it."

….

Jessica eyes Carol.

"You dated _him_?!"

"_Hey_ man," Spider-Man rubs his neck.

"For like a _day,_" Carol pleads. She puts a hand at the small of Jessica's back and runs her fingers over it.

"This is true. But I was just gonna say I'm glad," Spider-Man interrupts kicking his legs back and forth on the ledge. "If anyone should have her, it'd be _you,_ Jessica." Jessica allows herself to smile at him for once. He pats her on the head making Carol burst with laughter. She covers her mouth but the laughs won't stop. Jessica whacks her on the head.

"_YOU _getting pet by _SPIDER-MAN, _HEhahahEHE."

"Alright alright," Jessica groans, "You can leave now Peter. You've amused us enough."

"I was just getting comfy," Peter says putting his arms behind his head. Jessica frowns at him and grabs his mask. _FWOOP. _She tosses it off the building.

"OH NO!" Spider-Man cries, "It's rush hour!"

"Best of luck to you," Jessica says before shoving him off.

"_AIY_!" Peter flies downward waving back up at them.

"Looks like he caught it," Carol mentions.

"Of course he did."

…

"That was kinda mean don't you think? If he didn't catch it they coulda saw his face."

"What's mean is keeping me from doing this," Jessica scoots away from the edge getting closer to the building and lays back dragging Carol on top of her by the collar. Carol cautiously keeps her body weight from resting on her. "No more being careful. I won't break."

Carol settles her waist against Jessica's making a noise in the back of her throat. She rests her forearms under Jessica's head. Carol tries to keep her head slightly back, but Jessica immediately pulls her head down closer so they're nose to nose. Jessica's eyes wander toward the city.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Who?"

"Peter," Jessica says.

"Definitely not."

"Good. I was hoping to be the only Spider for you."

"You definitely are."

"Have you _really _only kissed three people?"

"Definitely."

"Stop saying 'definitely'."

"Definitely."

Jessica playfully squishes Carol's nose.

….

She rubs the back of Carol's head until Carol drops her head on her chest.

"I'm gonna start purring."

"Your lovely cat, Chewie, also enjoys this."

"I've been missing out. I'm gonna have to confront her about making moves on you now." Jessica laughs at that.

"Oh _please, _Chewie only _tolerates _me," Jessica adds.

….

"Jessica can I ask you something sort of inappropriate?"

"Inappropriate?"

"Well, I guess it's not, _anymore_," Carol trails off, "I was just wondering how many people… Like. How many have you um…" Carol shakes her head, "Ah it… doesn't matter." Carol's finger picks at the sleeve of Jessica's arm.

"Look at me," Jessica requests, "Six. But none of them really matter _now_, do they?"

"Damn. I shoulda expected that."

"Is that a lot to you?"

"I've had two, and one of those I _painfully _try to forget," Carol says weakly. "None of them girls?"

"No."

"Cool cool," Carol says looking away.

"Are you trying to give me hints?"

"Hints that…?"

"First date and already trying to get in my pants? Not what I expected from you, Carol."

"No no, I—well I _would_. But. _Ugh, _you jerk. You were trying to get me to fess up, weren't you?"

Jessica smiles at her and kisses her hard on the lips.

"Of course I was, love," Jessica leans into Carol's ear with her hot breath and whispers, "And for the record, I'd love to let you fuck me."

"Nrgh," Carol shivers, holding Jessica tighter, "You're killing me." Jessica tightens her legs around Carol's waist and ever-so-slightly moves her hips. A pool of heat settles in between Carol's legs. Carol starts thinking. And thinking. And… _thinking_. She lets out a tension-filled breath.

"What's on your mind," Jessica asks knowingly with a dirty grin. Jessica starts to rub Carol's sides up and down, continuing to move her waist.

"I'm not… the best uh, _talker _during," Carol points her nose at Jessica, "_This_."

"I can fix that." Jessica stops moving her arms and waist to give Carol an intoxicatingly slow and heated kiss. The kind where your mouth feels like it's completely in the other person. "How much do you want me to keep kissing you?"

"...A lot."

Jessica bites Carol's bottom lip, letting it go with a pop.

"Do you want me to keep moving against you?"

"Please," Carol says with her eyes closed and lips against Jessica's. Jessica starts again, this time a lot slower yet more intensely. Carol keeps one hand under her head, but becomes daring enough to hold Jessica's waist with the other. She runs her thumb over Jessica's hip occasionally gripping it harder when Jessica rubs against her just enough. Carol starts to move her waist slightly as well. _Fwr. Shf. _The rustling of their jeans fills them up. Carol presses her pelvis down slightly harder.

"_Nrm,_" Jessica hotly moans. It was muffled but it made Carol's insides twitch. Carol does it again, using the fly of her jeans. "_Unrgh_, Carol please keep doing that," Carol bites her tongue. _Dammit that was so good. _Carol moves slightly faster and bites the pale skin on Jessica's neck. "_Mmm, _can you tell it's been a while for me?" Jessica says with a hint of embarrassment.

"Me too."

"Do you like this?"

"Yes!" Carol says slightly desperate. Jessica grins.

"Can you move harder for me?"

Carol does it right away, listening to Jessica get louder. It becomes so hard she worried she's gonna bruise them both. Jessica's breath becomes incredibly raspy, and to Carol, incredibly addicting. Carol, too, starts to lose her breath.

"_Mmmmf, fuck. _I want you so bad right now." Carol freezes. She lifts her head to look at a red-faced Jessica. Just the sight makes Carol hot.

"Are you serious?"

It was a silly question, but Carol's insecurity couldn't hide any longer. Jessica sees something in Carol's eyes and sits up making Carol sit on her own knees.

"Of course I'm serious Carol. Do you think I'd let _anyone_ dry hump me on the side of a skyscraper?" Carol cracks a smile and covers her eyes. Jessica quickly removes the hand and puts it between her legs. Carol's mouth slackens.

"_Shit_," Carol whispers.

"Mm-hmm," Jessica replies. Carol feels just how wet and hot Jessica is. Her head starts spinning. "And that's with clothes _on._" _Unggggggh. Jessica without clothes…. _A fire lights inside Carol.

"Fuck," Carol hisses. She pushes Jessica down on her back while kissing her roughly, completely smearing all of her red lipstick. It doesn't seem like Jessica minds however, since she's kissing just as hard and wildly tugging at Carol's shirt. Carol moves from her mouth to her neck leaving a huge mark just under her jaw. "Sorry," Jessica shakes her head no and holds Carol there. _Suuuck. POP. _Carol gets on her knees and watches as she shoves Jessica's shirt slowly upward, stopping before her breasts. The tight skin shows off the faint abdominal muscles Jessica effortlessly has. Carol slightly lowers the waist of Jessica's pants.

"Has anyone ever told you just how amazing your hourglass figure is? I'm jealous."

"It's overrated. I can never find pants that fit quite right," Jessica says with a smile. "Thanks though," she says, running her hands up Carol's arms.

….

"Jessica. If we _do_… have sex," Carol cringes to herself, _it's not a curse word. Don't be childish, _"H-how?"

….

"How?"

"Yeah. I just… don't really know how to do all that with another girl."

"Don't be so shy. You _know _you've nutted to tons of—"

"—_Jess,_" she says aggravated.

"Carol, I can't _explain _it. That takes away all of the passion. All of the thought," Carol looks at her with a mix of agreement and confusion.

"But I wanna be good for you," Carol says scratching her neck. Jessica sits up and throws her arms around Carol's neck. She kisses her as soft as she can.

"It's going to be good. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Cuz it's _you, _Carol." Carol shrugs and Jessica sighs before saying, "Baby, you're—"

"—'Baby_?_'"

"_Baby,_" Jessica continues, "There is no other person who can compare to how much I care about you. I think so highly of you. I admire you more than any other person in this bitter world. No one can, or _has_ made me feel like you do. Every second I'm with you, I feel like I'm flying; it's always been that way, and it always _will. _I was a fool for never saying it before… but I honestly _love you._"

….

"Wow," Carol says with eyes wide. "I… you're… I love you too." Jessica smiles at her and Carol can't help but smile back. Jessica kisses her chastly.

"I can't wait until we run into She-Hulk. I owe her _so _many lunches."

"You _bet_ on getting me?" Carol asks with a raised brow.

"I'd like to call it more of a win-win situation. And I am _SO. HAPPY. _I'm on _this _side of it." Jessica kisses her again. "_Fuck, _I love you. Why did you wait this long?"

"I dunno… cuz _you _didn't help me realize sooner?" Carol offers. Jessica rolls her eyes.

"What would you do without me?"

"No idea. Wouldn't want to."

**One Hour Later 6:51 PM**

"You know, when you said you couldn't wait to see Jen, I didn't think that meant _TONIGHT_."

"I mean why not! I want to share the love," Jessica nearly bounces at the word.

_Knock. Knock. _

….

_Knock. Knock. _

…_._

"Well she ain't here. Can we please go home now? I literally just want to cuddle with you and feed my cat." Jessica was about to give in when the tall black door swings open. Jennifer first looks at them very confused; hulked out and in an oversized purple robe with fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Sorry to bother, Jennifer; Jessica couldn't wait to—"

"—GIRL!" Jennifer hollars with a smile ear-to-ear.

"YEP," Jessica says happily. Jennifer squeals and pulls them both in lifting them off the ground.

"Arghh," Carol whimpers. Her ribs feel like they're flexing and close to cracking like twigs.

"Tell me _EVERYTHING._"

After a quick synopsis over hot tea, Jennifer was caught up. She nearly cracked her granite countertop hitting it out of excitement.

"I'm _SO _happy for you two," Jennifer says before knocking Carol on the shoulder, "What were you doing before?!" Carol waves a hand.

"I'm not exactly the most aware person when it comes to my real-life am I?"

"Apparently not!" Jennifer hollars. Jennifer turns to Jessica and quietly says, "You know… there's a very. _VERY. Specific _store a few blocks from here." Jessica leans in. Carol tilts her head. _What store? _Carol rests her head in her hand kicking her heels together. Jessica has one hand gripping Carol's knee tightly since they had sat down. "It's over on 31st and Lafayette. By the pizza place."

"Good stuff huh?" Jennifer nods to Jessica's question. "Anything she'd like you think?" Jessica tips her head in Carol's direction.

"Girl, you _know _she'd do anything you wanted." Jessica and Jennifer laugh into their glasses. Carol throws a hand up.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Don't worry," Jessica pats her knee, "Nothing you won't enjoy."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Jessica. No. I can't. I don't want to. _Please don't make me!_" Jessica pets Carol's back.

"It's time. Baby's first sex store." Carol swallows.

"The fact you just used 'baby' deeply concerns me." Jessica holds Carol's hand and pushes open the door covered up by a dark red curtain. _Ding Dong. _

"Hi there!" An excited woman calls out. Jessica waves while Carol stands stock-still. Of course she stepped in green gum too.

"So can you just pick it out? I'll be over here… next to the door." Jessica pulls Carol forward.

"Don't be silly, you're gonna pick it and you're gonna _like _it," Jessica threatens. Carol nearly cries in frustration before pulling herself together. Jessica leads them toward a large unit of five shelves. Each shelf was filled with lubrication, finger-related items, and loads of vibrators. Jessica looked at each one, not bothered in the slightest. Carol on the other hand, was feeling incredibly out-of-place and shuffling her feet back and forth in her boots. The only thing holding her together was Jessica's firm grip. The smack of beads hanging over a doorway is heard behind them.

"D-DUDE! Aren't you Captain Marvel?!" Carol nearly falls over.

"Yep," she says with narrow eyes in the direction of Jessica. _I'm gonna murder you. _Jessica looks back at her with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Siiiiick dude. It's so cool to see you heroes pop in here."

"Yeah. Totally," Carol says not facing him.

"Don't be rude Carol," Jessica whispers. "Sorry, she's shy. Apparently she doesn't use these," Jessica jokes picking up an eight-inch toy. Carol nearly implodes.

"Hey it's cool dude. Everyone's gotta get some right?" Carol puts her hand to the bridge of her nose.

"Exactly," Jessica agrees.

"Well if you need any help, let me or someone else know!" He gives them a thumbs up and hides in the back again doing who-knows-what.

"You suck Jessica."

"Yeah yeah," Jessica mocks. Jessica looks in the other direction and gasps. She jerks Carol with her. "This is it. Yes!" Jessica points to a box set with a strap and a six-inch blue toy. Jessica reaches for it. She makes a struggling noise and gets on her tippy toes. "Dammit. I'm sure they wouldn't like a Spider climbing their wall. Can you get it?" Carol shakes her head.

"Nope; if you can't reach, you don't get." Jessica rolls her eyes and checks around them. The employees are gone. Jessica gets up on her toes and kisses Carol. Carol can't help but kiss back. She holds Jessica's waist and after a moment, lowers her hands down to her ass. However, that was exactly what Jessica wanted. Jessica pulls away completely with a dangerous smirk.

"If you want to kiss me again tonight, you have to reach it."

"I can just kiss you tomorrow."

"No kissing tomorrow either."

"Well then the next day."

"Carol! If you don't reach up and get that _fucking _toy, I _swear _I'm going to spank you."

….

"That's weird Jessica."

"Yeah well."

Carol sighs exaggeratedly and reaches it easily. She quickly passes it to Jessica who looks it over. She seems happy with it.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah," Carol says unconvincingly. Jessica looks at her, annoyed. "I am! I… really _want _to do everything too. This part is just… uncomfortable." Jessica leans into her ear and says,

"It won't be uncomfortable when you're fucking me senseless on your bed right?" Carol shivers. "Thought not." Carol rushes them to the counter and flies them home.

**A While Later**

_Dinkdrrrdkkkdr. _

"There you go Chewie, eat. Mommy's gonna be busy doing stuff I can't tell you about cuz you're only three." _Hisssss. _The shower had been on for a minute or so now. _Jessica in the shower. How hot would she look. Or on my bed. Even better. _Carol laughs at herself and scratches Chewie's bony back before kissing her on the head. "Now don't try scratching at my door either; and don't throw up on my shoes like last time you were locked out." Chewie looks up at her with lazy eyes then continues munching. "Good talk."

Carol fixed her bed sheets and made her bed look better overall by straightening out the pillows. _Drk. Drk. Can't have a loose headboard now can we? _She ran to her supply closet and whipped out her power tools. _Zzzzzzzzrrrr. Zzzzzzzzzr. _

"Bloody hell Carol, it sounds like you're getting ready for a battle in here." Carol was half under her bed.

"Just a second Jess," Carol replies. _Zzzzzzzzzrrrrr. _"Alright," Carol starts crawling out, "Just had to make s-sure…" Carol finally notices Jessica sitting on her bed with just a worn-out short black towel wrapped around her midsection. Her breasts are nearly spilling out of the top. Her jet-black hair is mostly dry except for the tips. "You look amazing. Gimme three minutes." Carol zips to her drawer then zips to her bathroom all without her feet even touching the ground. _Superpowers are a great thing. _

"_Mrr_ow," Chewie calls from the door. Jessica had tucked herself into Carol's sheets closest to the wall sitting up. She pats the bed. Chewie sprints for it, launching in the air. She rests her body next to Jessica's thigh. Jessica pets her softly from head to tail.

"Cute cat for a cute Mom," Jessica sings, "Wish I was a Mom." _Damn, Carol would be a great Mom. Mental note taken. Ddr-br. _A few footsteps are heard before the bathroom door swings open. _FWSSSH. _Carol nearly trips onto the bed startling Chewie.

"_HISSS._"

"Whatever Chewie, you know what we talked about," Chewie looks at Carol knowingly. Then looks at Jessica. _Help me. _Jessica shrugs. "_Rrr_ow." Chewie sadly hops off the bed and walks out with Carol closing the door behind her. Carol breathes in then out before turning around. She threw on her usual dark blue silk shorts and beat up white Air Force tee she sleeps in. The walk to her bed never felt so long.

….

_Drk. _The bed creaks and she throws herself under the covers far from Jessica. This doesn't last long since Jessica immediately moves to sit on her lap.

"I'm gonna be honest. I had a really sexy bra and underwear set on _but_, the underwear part may or may not be completely soiled due to you," Jessica says flicking Carol's button nose.

"Same. Except the matching part. I dunno how you have time for that," she says with a nervous laugh.

….

"I'm gonna take this towel off," Jessica warns reaching for the top. Carol leans back on her arms and rests her head against the headboard. Jessica takes it off and throws the towel on the floor. Before Jessica can even make eye contact, Carol's mouth is stuck to Jessica's breasts.

"I now know your answer to 'boobs or butt.'"

"Uh-_huh,_" Carol says into her breasts. Carol's got both hands gripping Jessica's waist while her mouth is kissing over the skin. After a moment, Carol sucks on one of her nipples. Jessica quickly throws her hands in Carol's hair.

"Please keep doing that," Jessica mewls.

Carol licks then sucks and then bites at both of them. Carol kisses upward dragging her lips, biting just under Jessica's jaw before kissing her mouth. She licks Jessica's bottom lip, and Jessica opens her mouth letting Carol touch the tip of her tongue. Carol prods her tongue until Jessica lets her suck on it. Jessica's breath tickles her damp lips, making her kiss more and more until Jessica has to hold onto her to be steady. "I think you might be a better kisser than I am."

"Blame it on how attractive you are. I can't _not_," Carol purrs. She glances at Jessica's body then averts her gaze. "Sorry, I don't mean to stare at you." Jessica pulls the sheets back and lays out next to Carol parting her legs a bit.

"Oh feel free to look. I don't eat salad everyday for no reason." Carol puts her hand on her head and rubs her scalp.

"You're really something," Carol says in awe. "And by the way, I've seen you eat. It's _definitely _not salad."

"Yes, when I order my enchiladas I get lettuce on the side." Carol laughs and runs her hand over Jessica's stomach giving her goosebumps. Carol kisses them away. She then rubs up and down Jessica's thigh just to feel how strong she is.

"You're jacked."

"I have a feeling you're _way _stronger. Care to show me?" Jessica teases.

"In a sec. I'm preoccupied." Carol hypes herself up in her head. _You're gonna do this. It's gonna be great. Just think of what you've done before but inverted. _Carol sticks her hand under Jessica's knee closest to her and slightly pulls it away from the other leg. _Argh this is scary. _Carol swings over the leg and settles between Jessica's thighs. She stares at Jessica's naval, too nervous to make eye contact yet, but even more fearful to take the big step. _Drrrkk, _the bed groans when Jessica sits up and rubs Carol's chest.

"Do you want to wait on this?"

"No," Carol looks at Jessica's mouth, "I just feel like it's the first time or something. It's _so _stupid I know. I'm sorry I'm being so touch n' go tonight. I swear it's not like me."

"It's not stupid," Jessica kisses Carol softly.

She presses Jessica down again and leans over to kiss her stomach. Carol's hands shake the slightest bit as she spreads Jessica out. Carol bites her hip bone and then makes her way down to Jessica's clitoris.

"Mff," Jessica brings her hand to her mouth and bites her own thumb. Carol licks along the side of her opening a few times even reaching up to knead Jessica's breasts with one nimble hand. Carol teases her by licking near her opening every once in awhile. Jessica's hips start to jerk more and more. "Dammit can you—" Carol sucks down. "—_ngh, _thank you!"

Carol smiles into it. She licks again. A longer stroke.

"You taste amazing. _Literally_ like candy."

"Pheromones. Can be anything you want," Jessica bunches sheets up in her hands, "Please keep going."

Carol licks and licks. _Fuckkk, I'm addicted already. She tastes SO good. _Carol holds both of Jessica's thighs and slightly rocks them toward and away from her mouth. Jessica tangles her hand in Carol's hair and Carol finally looks up. It makes Carol's hair stand on end. Jessica's leaning her head back with her hand covering her mouth and her back arches over and over. Carol licks a spot close to her opening and Jessica moans the loudest she's heard yet.

"_Carol_, I want you in me _right _now." Carol ignores it and licks that spot again and again until Jessica's legs quiver. Carol breathes her in and licks wildly.

"Hang on. I _NEED _to keep tasting you."

"Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_." Jessica grabs one of Carol's wrists and pulls her upward, kissing her as hard as she can. Jessica pushes Carol's shirt up her back, splitting apart, and whipping the shirt across the room. Carol gives her a look.

"Apologies. I'll pick it up later."

"Good girl."

"Fuck you," Jessica mumbles before giving Carol a bruising kiss. Jessica unhooks her bra after a moment of fumbling. She reaches for Carol's breasts, kneading them with her palm. Carol peeks over the bed to the bag on the floor. "Yes," Jessica huffs. Carol kisses Jessica on the cheek and hops off the bed. Carol accidentally rips the whole box in half. "Someone's eager."

"You're one to talk," Carol jokes, "How do I even get this on?" Jessica kneels on the bed.

"Condom first then put the toy in the ring."

"These are unlubricated right?" Carol checks the box.

"Yes."

"Good. I don't wanna waste your—"

"—_UGH. _You're _killing _me." Carol smirks. Jessica holds the waist of the strap up while Carol shimmies in.

"Alright," Carol says. Jessica lays back in a split second making them both laugh at the extent of her need. "Guide it in ok?" Carol gets between her legs, knees shaking and puts the blanket over her mid-back. Jessica eagerly takes the tip in her hand.

"Move down a smidge. _There. _Ungh."

Carol gets in with relative ease. Jessica's only slightly tight at the moment, so Carol still starts slow.

"Tell me what you like. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I _already_ like it," Jessica says, moving her waist. Carol experiments by moving the toy deeper. Jessica gives her a pained look. Carol nods. _Too deep. _Carol's arms are fully extended and their faces are fairly far apart. She looks down Jessica's body to see her chest and stomach rising everytime Carol moves in. She looks down to watch the toy go in. _Mmm. _Carol pulls the toy nearly all the way out then moves in quickly.

"_Yes. _Yes. Yes. Yes." _I'm dying. This is too hot. _Carol looks up at Jessica who's cheeks and nose are covered in a faint pink. Her lips are parted and every now and then she licks her lips to keep them from drying. Carol gets down on her forearms bringing their faces closer. Jessica opens her eyes and Carol watches as her eyes widen the second she starts to move way faster. Jessica wraps her ankles around Carol's lower back and helps push Carol in. Their breasts brush each other with every movement. Jessica bites her lip to stifle an especially loud moan.

"Be as loud as you want. I don't have neighbors next to me." Jessica's eyes glimmer and she puts her mouth next to Carol's ear.

"_MMF, _dammit. _Ungh. _Go harder." Carol wraps her arms under Jessica's shoulders and jerks her waist forward. "YES. _Please _keep doing that." Carol moans against her neck. _DRK. DRK. DRK. DRK. DRK. DrkDrkDrkDrkDrkDrkDrk. _Jessica's moans and breaths start to mix becoming completely incoherent. Carol starts breathing heavier too, totally riding on the waves of Jessica's high. _How is just watching her making me this turned on? DrkDrkDrk. _Jessica scratches Carol's back so hard she's sure it'll bleed. _Hiss. _Carol grabs Jessica's waist and pulls her onto her lap with the toy still inside.

"Can you finish like this?" She feels Jessica nod against her face. Jessica takes a second to readjust by digging her feet into the bed and holding Carol by her shoulders. Carol holds her thighs and starts to move upward. Jessica stays still for a moment and then moves back and forth instead of up and down.

"Jessica you look amazing. Like what the hell? _Ugh._" Carol jerks up hard. Jessica can't speak anymore. She's got her mouth open against Carol's neck moaning with her eyes screwed shut. Carol lifts Jessica's body up and down as well as moving her own waist into Jessica. After a minute Jessica begs,

"I can't. I can't any longer. _PLEASE. _Fuck me till'—"

"—Fast or?"

"Just _anything_!" Jessica exclaims. Carol groans. _Fast is my speciality. _Carol uses her powers to her advantage and thrusts herself as fast as possible into Jessica. Jessica digs her manicured nails into Carol's shoulders and feels her insides constrict the toy until it can't be moved anymore.

"UMF_NRRR, gyt,_" Jessica nearly screams into Carol's skin. Carol's brain all but explodes. Jessica's body tenses and then completely relaxes. She pulls out then lays her on her back. Carol looks down to see herself covered in Jessica's arousal. She nearly falls off the bed. _Ughhhhhhhh. This woman is too much for me. _Carol reaches for the wipes in the bag and cleans her stomach off.

"Is it ok if I wipe you off too?"

"Please do. That's incredibly considerate. Thank you."

"'Least I can do." Carol cleans Jessica off then uses the wipe to remove the condom. Jessica finally has the strength to sit upright and the first thing she does is kiss Carol. She tugs Carol's lip with her teeth and rubs her upper arms.

"You were so good at that. I almost feel like it wasn't your first time," Jessica remarks lazily with the back of her hand against her forehead. Carol sits Jessica on her lap.

"It was. You were just too sexy for me to screw it up."

"Let's hope I can reciprocate," Jessica says nervously.

"You really don't have to. We have all the time in the world."

"Sort of. With you being space-hungry, we never know how long you'll be gone," Jessica looks off and sucks her teeth. _Boy is that a loaded statement. _

"I'm assuming since you're in bed with me you'll want to continue _seeing _each other?"

"Not even a question."

"Good good," Carol kisses her nose, "And… don't worry. I'm not really going _anywhere_ soon. Even if I want to." Jessica stares at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I've got… a lot of stuff to take care of." _Including repairing the number of friendships I've shattered within the last few months. _Carol frowns and changes the subject. "Besides, I've got a new girlfriend, right?" Jessica tries to be tough but fails. She smiles ear to ear. "So cute." Carol scratches Jessica's foot earning a full-body shake. Jessica looks at her. _No. Don't. _Carol smirks.

Jessica springs off the bed but Carol's already grabbed her leg.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

Carol tickles her until she's howling on the floor. Jessica kicks wildly leaving not a single bruise on Carol's body.

"_Stoppppp. _Hahah, I can't take it anymore!"

"Not 'till you make me."

Chewie's paw is swatting under the door.

"Mrrrrow!"

"You're upsetting Chewie!" Jessica yelps. She flips onto her back and charges up a venom blast.

"You know that won't work Jess."

"It'll work on your door." Carol stops her tickling. "Thank _God,_" Jessica quickly crawls away. Carol smiles and opens the door for her cat.

"_MRRR_ow." Chewie hops onto Carol's tall light-grey dresser and looks down at Jessica bunched up on the floor. Carol starts to clean up, starting by putting her shirt back on.

"Noooo," Jessica cries. Carol shakes her head.

"You can do me tomorrow. I'm starving."

"We literally ate like three hours ago."

"Well I'm hungry _again_." Jessica stands up with a sigh.

"I swear. How do you have any money after you feed yourself?"

"That's why I make the big bucks," Carol says taking the sheets off the bed.

"We need those."

"Why? I have extras. I don't want my cat to lay in your—"

"—Gross. It was so hot. Now you made it _so _gross." Carol shrugs.

"Meow."

"Chewie agrees," Carol jokes.

"'Course she does," Jessica says sticking her tongue out at Chewie.

….

"Are you just gonna stand around naked?"

"I mean…."

"True. Why would I argue with—" _KNOCK KNOCK. _"Who would that be?"

"An annoying person," Jessica sighs, "Blocking me from—"

_KNOCK KNOCK. _

"I don't got all day, Carol!"

Carol raises a brow.

"No way," Carol muses. "Put your clothes on and hang in here for a few minutes."

"Everything good?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. You never know with her." Jessica hooks her bra together.

"Her who?"

Carol walks out and closes the door.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"I know I know." Carol zips up her jeans and checks the mirror next to the door before opening. _Yikes. _Carol picks at a bite mark on the side of her shoulder. She adjusts her hair to be in front of it.

Carol opens the door.

_BAM. _

"_GYUT!_" Carol grabs her stomach and winces.

"Fuck you Carol. You came back from God knows where after you _run-the fuck-away_! AND YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME!"

"Y-yeah," Carol catches her breath, "Nice to see you too Jessica. I didn't get back long ago you know?"

"NO. I don't fuckin' know. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Alright. I'm sorry," Carol straightens up, "I screwed up. I know. The whole thing was a mistake. I… made the wrong decisions."

"You really did. And why would you drag _my _family into your shit?"

"Jones, I don't need to hear it. I—"

"—You do Carol," Jessica Jones says slightly calmer. Still angry, but that's part of her charm.

"Maybe."

….

"How'd you know I was back?"

"Got assigned to take pictures of you. Quick cash. Nothing exploitative."

"_Seriously? _And you took it?"

"Uh-huh. I've got a daughter to feed… I got one I found _particularly_ interesting." Jessica takes a moment to look through her digital camera before flipping it around. A picture of Carol carrying Jessica Drew just from today. Carol bites her tongue and waves for Jessica to come in. Jessica Jones rolls her eyes but comes in regardless, stomping her way through the place with dirty boots. _My favorite, _Carol thinks begrudgingly. She looks down at the cat hair filled welcome mat and notices an extra pair of shoes. Heeled boots.

"So your side bitch turned into your full-time?"

"Don't call her that," Carol says slamming her door. She looks down the hallway to see that her bedroom door is still closed. "Look I'm sorry. I truly do plan on getting my act together. I just…"

"You ran away. Pretty lame of you." _She's really testing my patience. I'm not as full of that as I once was. _"You know, since I met you, you've become like this huge fucking thing. Everyone thinks so highly of you and they put you on this huge fucking pedestal, including side-bitch who I'm _sure _can hear me! Well all those people are fucking idiots. All I see is the same person I did years ago who just runs away from everything as soon as things get hard."

"That's _hilarious _coming from you," Carol rebuttals. _Low blow. I'm above that. _

"Nice. There's the Captain Marvel no one knows."

"Stop throwing that in my face," Carol's voice starts raising, "I don't care. I didn't ask to be that. _I don't care_. Can you just go?"

"Gladly; I didn't realize you'd give up so easy," Jessica swings open the door. "By the way, maybe if you still tried to talk to me, the person you used to consider your 'best friend,' you'd know I'm a lot different. If you had just come to me during the whole fuckin' mess you caused, maybe we coulda figured it out. Together." With that, Jessica Jones slams the door shut making a crack by the handle. Carol clenches her jaw and quietly walks to her couch.

…..

…..

"_UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH,_" Carol holds her head in her hands.

….

"Hey," Jessica Drew's accent calls out from behind, "You want me to stay?"

Carol lets go of her head and sits back stiffening her quivering lip.

"Yeah," she says simply. She closes her eyes. _Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry. _Jessica's holding Chewie with one arm and she slowly walks to the couch. _Df. _Carol feels the weight of Jessica flatten the seat next to her. She turns her head away. Chewie jumps from Jessica and soon Carol feels her four feet standing on her lap. Carol opens one eye to look down.

"Meeow," Chewie says looking up at her.

"She's right you know? I'm running away. All the time. It's like my full-time occupation."

"Maybe she's right about that," Jessica admits, "But she's wrong about _you_."

"What's that mean?"

"Captain Marvel means so much to so many people because Captain Marvel is _you, _Carol. You're like no one else. The mistakes you made are repairable. You can do it. I _know _you can."

Carol sighs and runs her hand over Chewie's back.

"Look I… I'm stubborn about everything, I know. But I… don't know how I'm gonna get outta this one. Like _fuck _me. Tony's never been so pissed at me. And that's not counting—"

"—I know."

"Yeah," Carol wallows in her own mind before continuing. "I need help."

"From?"

"You," Carol simply replies, "I just want you around me."

"No Jessica Jones?"

"Tch, no. She was a great friend before but… things are different."

"You could still reach out."

"I don't wanna. I always did the work. It's not something I feel the _need _to work for anymore. Honestly I was waiting for her to kick my ass. That's what we did best. When I made a mistake, _that's _when she'd come." Carol bitterly laughs.

"So this side-piece business?" Carol grits her teeth.

"She's a jerk sometimes. She's not jealous just… hurt maybe."

"Why would she be?"

"Probably cuz you're a new Jessica, were a private investigator, a total loner—"

"—Yikes... I'm still prettier though right?" Carol finally looks at Jessica.

"For sure," Carol smiles, "Definitely wouldn't sleep with Jones. Gross."

"Ew," they both shiver. "All right. Are you ok?" Jessica snuggles against Carol's arm.

"I'll make it."

"I'm here with you."

"I know. Thank you," Carol looks directly at Jessica, "I'm… so glad you are."

Carol keeps her mouth open. _There are so many things I wanna say. It's so hard for me to just SAY them. _Jessica waits, petting Carol's neck. "I love you, Jessica. I seriously do."

"I love you too."

* Referring to Civil War II

**See Jessica Jones Vol.2


	2. Life is Highly Dramatic

**7:41 PM**

_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Wanker of a season. Why on EARTH does it need to rain this much in Fall? I straightened my hair for no reason. _Jessica's feet stink with water. The cherry red heels she chose couldn't have been a worse choice. _No matter where you go there's always a bloody puddle of green Ninja Turtle sludge-water too. Ugh. _Jessica grumpily walks through crowds of people with a red and yellow polka-dot umbrella through upper Manhattan. Her exposed legs were soaked, big beads of water dripping down. She was set on wearing something nice to Carol's party, so she chose a tight fitting black dress that was shoulderless with a cut out on her upper-back. Tons of Avengers who Carol previously had feuded with came back around*. Carol spent months fixing things; it was well earned by this point.

"Hey Jessica!" Jessica turns around with a disgruntled sigh at the pit of her neck.

_TAP TAP TAP SPLASH!_

A puddle of water goes right up Jessica's skirt.

"_Dammit_ Peter!" Jessica shakes her leg at him.

"Sorry! I uh, _heh_," Spider-Man was wearing a wrinkly red dress shirt with loose navy slacks. No umbrella. He was drenched. "I was wondering if I could like, share your umbrella?" Jessica says nothing and raises it slightly higher. Peter ducks in, hitting her heels with his worn black wingtip shoe.

"Seriously? You're killing me," Jessica says threateningly.

"Sorry man. I'm a mess."

"I suppose I'm not too far behind you there," she admits. They have to nearly scream to hear each other. The rain is hitting the umbrella like .22 bullets that weren't fired. It was like God was having a day of just tossing things down at them.

"Maybe if you carry me on your back—"

"—What? How about _you _carry _me_?"

"Ehhhhh," Peter shrugs. Jessica rolls her eyes unsurprisingly. "We're almost there!" Peter checks his smart watch. "Turn right."

_SKRRRRT!_

Both Peter and Jessica shuffle in. _DSH DSH DSH_. Jessica shakes the umbrella at the ground wildly (most likely pretending by abusing the umbrella, she's getting back at the rain). Peter attempts to straighten out his soaked hair but fails with a frustrated _rahhhh. _Jessica pats him on the back and opens up her purse.

"Here," she hands him a small comb, "Hopefully you don't have any fleas."

"You're the best!" _Ah-huh. Let me see how I look. _She whips out a mirror the size of her palm. _YES! No effect on my makeup. _She happily closes the compact mirror and shoves it back in. _Wow this is a beautiful place the Avengers rented out for her. _They were standing in the front room that had a wet red carpet leading up a dozen white marble stairs with handrails made of gold. A long crystal chandelier hung over the two.

"Thanks Jessica," Peter hands her the comb and she takes it back without looking. "This place is sick!" Peter starts up the stairs with Jessica closely behind. They reach a tall golden door, and Peter opens it for her, letting her go first.

"How thoughtful," she says with a smirk. All the voices of the Avengers and other superheroes fill their ears at once. "Gosh this place is packed." Spider-Man peeks his head in, then follows her. It was a large ballroom of sorts, with an organ player in the middle, raised up on a pearly-white platform. _This is totally not Carol's style. _

"Is it just me, or does it seem like whoever planned this has _no clue _who Carol is?"

"Took the words right from my mouth Peter."

"Thought that counts I guess." Peter walks with her through crowds of gossiping heroes. One man is especially excited, swinging his hands wildly.

_Doof. Ass. _

"Ah, _sorry—oh_."

Jessica looks at the man who hit her jaw rather hard.

"Clint," Jessica gives him a firm nod and starts to walk away.

"Heyyyy," he says trailing off, "Wanna hang out? I—"

"I don't," Jessica answers sharply, "I'm looking for Carol."

"Figures," he says with a hint of something else. Jessica was about to chew him out, but Peter pulls her along hesitantly.

"Nice seeing you Mr. Hawkeye! _Jessica let's go_."

"_Why?_ He would've _deserved_ it…" _Wanker cheated on me after all. Even if that was a year-or-so ago.** Doesn't mean it hasn't ceased to piss me off. _

"Don't worry, I'll beat him up later."

"No you won't goody two shoes."

"_Yeahhhh_. I'll spit in his drink passive-aggressively." Jessica laughs at him.

"I've never liked you more than _right now_."

"Me either! Wait," Peter looks off in thought, "No me too, _hah_." Jessica searches the crowds of people again. _Where the hell is Carol? This woman disappears at her own party! ...That honestly sounds a lot like her. _"I spot a wild Captain Marvel," Peter barks. Jessica follows his gaze. She's leaning against a massive white colom with a glass in her hand. A group of people are surrounding her, but it doesn't look as though she's engaging with any of them. Peter and Jessica nearly sprint to her passing people with unapologetic _sorry, pardon me_'s.

"Carol!" Jessica pounces her.

"_Gyt,_" Carol's drink spills over the top, "Jeez woman. You'd think I haven't seen you for _days._"

"Well I definitely haven't SEEN _seen _you for _farrr _too long," Jessica remarks with a dirty smirk.

"Uhhhh?" Peter twitches and scratches his chest. "Hi Carol."

"Hi Peter," Carol focuses on him and gives him a sorry look, "I assume she _allowed_ you to escort her through here?"

"You could say that," Peter says with a smile, "And only _ONE _almost-fight." Carol looks at Jessica with squinted eyes.

"What? It was Clint."

"Oh that's fine then," Carol answers rubbing Jessica's arm and pulling her closer. _Yes. _Jessica gladly leans against her, resting a hand on her stomach.

"Okie dokie. You two have fun. Glad to see you Carol!"

"You too," Carol says, preoccupied with Jessica's breasts. "Holy _shit _does this dress look good on you."

"I may or may not have bought it _just _to hear you say that." It's Jessica's turn to check Carol out. Carol is the most casual of anyone here, _as I'd suspect. _She's wearing another of her floral button ups tucked into dark jeans with wrinkled brown boots.

"I see you went for the, 'I couldn't be bothered to dress up' look."

"It's silk," Carol pinches the collar of her shirt.

"Oh, _excuse me,_" Jessica purrs. _It does look really good on her nonetheless. _Jessica reaches for the buttons on Carol.

"_Woah_ woah woah."

"Oh calm _down_," Jessica says with false annoyance, "I'm just undoing the top two." _Pop. Pop. There. Adorable. _Jessica kisses the tip of Carol's nose. Carol swishes the glass around in her hand. Jessica frowns and snatches it, sniffing the top.

"Are you _kidding?_"

"No no, I'm not drinking it. I'm testing myself." Jessica looks at her with actual annoyance this time. "I swear, I haven't drank any. Look, no lipstick marks." Jessica tosses it out regardless.

"Don't take the risk. You worked too hard." Carol scratches her head. _The stubbornness is impeccable. It rivals even MYSELF from a few years back.*** _

"Being at parties is kinda awful for me," Carol admits, she finds comfort in rubbing Jessica's side. "I obviously can't handle drinking, so I won't. It's been five years. I promise." Jessica nods. "I was looking forward to seeing _you_ tonight more than _these_ people anyway," Carol whispers with a smile.

"...Me too," Jessica grins, "Besides, there are so many people I _don't _like here."

"That surprises me _this much_," Carol makes her hand into a zero and Jessica smacks her on the arm. Carol finally hugs Jessica, holding her by the waist. _Ugh, it really has been three days since I've seen you, and it feels like three days too long. _Jessica slings her purse behind her and wraps her arms around Carol's neck. She breathes in against Carol's hair. _I need to steal her shampoo next time I stay over. _

The friendly chatter gets louder and louder as more people pile in. A few distinct voices start getting more and more rowdy as time goes by. _I'm sure Clint is drunk by now. _Jessica listens closely. '_Yeah I told her to swallow but—' _Jessica immediately regrets it. She sighs and lets go of Carol. _Squitz squitz. _

"Ugh. Water in my heels." Jessica lifts her leg and takes one off. Carol pulls a pink cloth out of her pocket and reaches for Jessica's foot. "I've got it. This is _your _party."

"Yes. And _I _wanna clean your foot. So let me clean your foot."

"Strange group of words." Carol wipes her ankle.

"What, you're not into feet?"

"Gross. You know I hate when you try to mess with me and put your foot in my—"

"—Oh my," a voice interjects from behind them.

"Jennifer!" Jessica happily acknowledges. Carol continues to clean, sneaking glances up Jessica's skirt.

"Carol on her knees. Why am I not surprised?" Jessica laughs at She-Hulk's remark.

"You know, if you were _anyone_ else, I'd have to hit you," Carol rebuttals. "And why do you always make it like _I'm _the 'dirty' one? Jessica is."

"That's because you're the only one who _pretends _not to be," Jennifer says slapping her green knee with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah," Carol replies standing up, "You're good now."

"Thank you," Jessica says kissing Carol on the cheek.

"_So. Cute,_" Jennifer says clasping her hands together, "I've said this before but I'm _so _happy for you two. _Especially _you Carol."

"How come?"

"Well Rhodey heard the news about this party and—"

"—'Scuse me?" Jessica and Carol look at each other very confused.

"Rhodey's… back. You didn't…?"

"NO! _What_?!" Carol's brows knit together and she stands up straight, tightening her jaw.

"He's… coming _here. _Really soon." Carol runs a hand through her hair. _Oh God. He probably doesn't know about us. _Jessica rubs her arm up and down. _I'm supposed to pretend I'm not jealous. I don't know if Carol loved him, but she certainly cared about him more than she lets on. I… don't think those feelings would go away so quickly. _Jessica bites her lip and holds the thought back. Carol covers her mouth with her hand. _Carol needs me. It's not time for me to be jealous. _Jessica rubs Carol's back like she did when they were just friends. Carol coldly moves away.

"Sorry, I… gotta go to the bathroom."

….

_Fuck. _Jessica bites her lip and looks at her feet. _There goes our night. _Jennifer's large hands calmly rest on Jessica's shoulders.

"You're worried?" Jessica nods. "Me too. If she hurts you, which I doubt she will, I'll have to beat her up."

"You and Spider-Man both."

"Don't deflect."

"It's what I do Jen," Jessica waves her hand, "I know Carol loves me. And _a lot. _I'm just worried maybe we got together too quickly. Maybe she's not even over him."

"Hun, I don't think she'll ever be _completely _over him," _I know. It hurts. _"But it's a different kind of love. She's _in love _with _you. _With Rhodey… I think it was a love of what she _could _have had." Jessica gets goosebumps. "We both know she gets stuck on things. She's _never _gonna let go of the guilt she has about when he died."

"I know," Jessica quietly says. _I remember the crying on my lap. _

"How could she have a relationship with someone she has that much _guilt _about, girl?" Jessica sighs and fixes her hair over her shoulders.

"You're right."

"Go get her Tiger."

"I'm more of a puma."

"Too much credit," Jennifer jokes, earning a _tsk _from Jessica. Jessica walks away with weak knees, attempting to hype herself up for whatever she may walk into in the bathroom stall. _It's gonna be fine. _Ba-Dump. _She loves me. _Ba-Dump. _We're gonna be together. _Ba-Dump. _Don't be difficult with yourself Jessica. _Ba-Dump.

"Uh, Jessica?"

She turns around to see Peter Parker looking off to the side with wide eyes.

"I'm a tad busy."

Peter shakes his head and points. She follows the finger…

_Ba-DUMP!_

Rhodey's holding Carol, tipping her backward. Kissing her. Carol looks stiff in his arms. Jessica grabs Peter's arm for support of multiple kinds and nearly chokes. A portion of the room looks toward Jessica, and the larger portion is staring at Rhodey and Carol. Carol pulls away first. Some of the most awkward tension ever shared among the superhero community is exchanged here at this very moment. Most people don't know about Jessica and Carol yet, but those who do have their hands covering a gaping mouth. Peter nervously pulls Jessica closer to him, swinging an awkward arm around her neck, tugging her hair. She doesn't bother to correct him. Her lips are tight yet her eyes are as wide as two dinner plates. _I…_ Carol uncomfortably looks around, not seeing Jessica. Everyone in the room goes quiet.

….

"It's good to see you back Rhodey," Carol says firmly, not making eye contact. Rhodey's smile evens out.

"It… doesn't seem too much like it," he mumbles, worry on his face.

"Things are a little different…" Carol looks around again, this time seeing Jessica. _I… can't. _Jessica breaks from Peter's grasp and quickly walks away. Peter looks at Carol with total panic.

"_Shit, _Jessica!" Carol starts to walk after her, but Rhodey tugs on her sleeve.

"Hang on a minute, what the hell is going—"

"—Rhodey can we just talk later I—"

"—Sorry but _no," _Rhodey says with conviction, "What the hell is 'different' now?" Carol limply pulls away and sends a pleading look to Peter. Peter gives her a look back. One that reads _seriously? _He gives in and runs to find Jessica.

**8:29 PM**

_I can't be in there anymore. There has to be an explanation. Her body language didn't say she liked it. But FUCK does it still hurt_. It had stopped raining. Jessica found a patio a few floors up. No furniture was out, so she took off her heels and swung her legs over the railing. She picked her chipping nail polish until she felt a tear hit her thumb. _This is so ridiculous. What did you expect? No one stays dead. You knew this shit would happen. Toughen up. _Jessica's shoulders shake despite her taunting.

"_Ugh,_" Jessica tips her head back to catch the tears, "Don't let yourself look like a scorned woman sitting in the most stereotypical place possible."

"I don't think you look like a scorned woman," Peter's muffled voice says from under her and to the left. She immediately puts her legs closer together.

"Trying to look up my skirt?"

"Enough jokes," Spider-Man mumbles. He's climbing up the building with his socks in his mouth and his shoes tied together around his neck.

"What are you…"

Peter gets to the top with a sigh and sits next to her on the rough brick ledge. He looks at her with the socks in his mouth. Then he opens his mouth letting them fall down, catching them with his toes.

"So strange."

"_Enough _jokes," he repeats, "I'm really good at jokes, but this isn't the time." Jessica swallows. "That sucked down there."

"Sure did," she says, unable to mask her bitterness.

"I saw; Carol didn't do it."

"That's reassuring."

"Yeah. She'd never do that."

"Yeah…" Jessica agrees. _I don't doubt her. _

"She's… gonna have to talk to him though." Jessica rolls her shoulders out and tips her head to the side.

"I know."

"Yeah…"

….

Peter hesitantly pats Jessica on the knee.

"Thank you Peter," Jessica says sincerely, "I typically stay far _far _away from you… but maybe you're not _so_ bad." Peter coughs a laugh up.

"You're okay too. And just for the record, I think Spider-Woman is underrated."

**Currently Downstairs**

Rhodey and Carol sat down on a backless white couch by the main entrance. It was the type that had those weird looking legs with claw feet that were a dark wood. The music from the organ can still be heard through the closed doors, otherwise, the hall is quiet. Carol and him were sitting with a gap between them. _That gap is very annoying and very much standing in for other awkward tensions. Breathe Danvers. _

"It wrecked me when you... died," Carol starts, "It _haunts _me. Almost every night I wake up n' it just _gets _me." Carol clenches her jaw and grips her denim.

"I don't blame you. Really. You know I mean what I say."

"I do."

….

"So what was that in there?" Carol looks at him with a hint of aggravation.

"I could ask you the same."

"You know, I was going for romantic or what-not. I half-expected you to kick my ass," he says with an ironic laugh, "I didn't expect you to call for someone _else's_ name though." Carol stiffens up. "Look at me Carol." She does. "Jessica's…?"

"...Five months in," Carol keeps eye contact, "It's been amazing… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's good you moved on."

"Are you angry?" Carol asks folding her hands together.

"Not really. I'm… _sad. SO _sad," he says with a heart wrenching laugh, "But I'm glad. I'm happy for you. I have a feeling she'll be healthier for you anyway." Carol thinks about that. "We may be toxic for each other right? I mean, come on. We're _too _similar. Someone's gotta keep us in our place. And it always _was _Jessica."

"I think you'll find someone just as great. You deserve it."

Rhodey smiles reassuringly like he always does. Carol smiles back, even if both their eyes argue against it. Carol and him nearly throw themselves at each other and hug tightly. They both close their eyes and take a deep breath.

"I missed you."

"You too Carol," Rhodey whispers, "Go enjoy yourself." She pulls back, losing his warmth.

"You do the same Rhodey." They stand up and Carol feels her body relax. Rhodey walks away and she watches as he slowly walks up the steps. He tugs on the handle to the ballroom, and disappears into it. _I have to go find Jessica. _Carol looks out the glass doors to the wet streets of Manhattan. _If I was a sad spider, where would I go? _Carol taps her foot. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"Got it!" Carol runs out the doors and jumps up toward the sky.

"Go Captain Marvel!" A pedestrian yells. Carol waves at him with a smile and takes off.

Carol desperately flies around the building. She looks through the glass on each floor.

"Whoops," Carol covers her eyes. Hawkeye and Mockingbird are getting _intimate _on floor six. She continues on. Carol looks up and sees two pairs of feet swinging side by side. _Jessica! _Carol zooms up. _FWOOSH. _

"AH!" Peter grabs for Jessica's knee and lets it go quickly as if it's lit his hand on fire.

"Sorry," Carol mutters, looking directly into Jessica's wet green eyes.

….

"Alright, see you guys later," Peter quickly excuses himself and shimmies down the wall hoping into an open window. Carol stays floating in mid air with her arms out at the sides. Jessica looks down toward the city lights, biting her lip.

"May I?" Carol points next to Jessica.

"Go ahead," Jessica says with a melancholy tone. Carol sits against her, leaving no room to breathe. Jessica looks slightly uncomfortable and tries to scoot away. _No. I'm not losing this. _Carol tugs Jessica closer and straddles the ledge. She forced Jessica to sit between her legs, wrapping her strong arms around Jessica's stomach. "Carol…" Jessica protests.

"I'm not letting go. I don't wanna lose you. I _can't_," Carol's voice cracks and she clears her throat. "I didn't kiss back, honestly I'd _never_ hurt you Jess I swear—I—_dammit—_Please forgive me." Jessica turns in her arms and stares right through Carol. It's almost too intense for Carol to stand, but she tries to hold her ground.

"Did you tell him?"

"I did."

"Bad?"

"No. Surprisingly good."

….

"This is gonna make me sound like a _jealous_, whiny, _bitchy—_"

"—I doubt it."

Jessica closes her eyes, then opens them again to look at Carol. The lights from the street light up their faces, making their eyes glow.

"Do you love him?" Carol responds immediately.

"No," she says sincerely, "I don't. I _really care _about him. But… no." Jessica's shoulders drop. Jessica smiles to herself, not out of spite, but with a feeling of absolute security in their relationship. "I love you. I've never loved anyone else. And I hope I never have to be apart from you." Jessica's eyes water and she looks away. _Don't cry, _Jessica tells herself, _stop. _"Look at me. It seems really weird and _really fast_, but… Jessica I'm kind of thinking you and I should—" Carol's breath catches in the back of her neck. She breaths unevenly. "This is a _thing_," Carol says with a laugh.

"What were you saying?" Jessica's voice sounds tight. Carol searches her eyes. "Carol?"

"Never thought I'd say this in my _life_," Carol mumbles, "I… wanna marry you." Carol can't even begin to explain the look on Jessica's face.

"Fucking—_ACTUALLY?_" Jessica hollars. Carol leans back a bit.

"Y-yeah? Bad? Good?"

"_SO GOOD!_" Jessica wraps her hands around Carol's neck and pushes her mouth against Carol.

"_Mmmfmf_," Carol cries.

"You're not playing with me right?"

"No way, I—"

"—_UNGH. _I'm so happy I feel like I'm going to fucking _explode_!" Jessica clutches her heart and squeals into her hand. "I'm dying, _ugh_." Carol laughs with her and kisses the side of Jessica's head. "You better get me a ring," Jessica looks at her with a fond smile.

"I will."

"You better get on one knee."

"I _guess_."

"You _willlll_ Carol," Jessica says shaking Carol's shoulders.

A moment passes. Carol and Jessica rest their foreheads against each other with smiles on their mouths.

"We've never really talked about _family._"

"That's true," Carol quietly says. Jessica was about to open her mouth again but Carol coaxes a kiss from her, tipping her chin up with one finger. Carol goes for the bottom lip, sucking softly. Jessica brings her knees up to her chest, completely resting against Carol. Jessica does what Carol loves, and pets under her jaw and the back of her neck while she kisses back. Jessica kisses harder, and she shifts her body just so-

"-Ow," Carol looks down, "Where are your shoes?" Her nail poked through Carol's thin jeans. Jessica points behind them.

"Anyway, about family. Do you think much about it?"

"A little," Carol shimmies, "I've never met someone I'd _want _to have one with."

"Aww," Jessica hugs her for the millionth time since they started dating, "I hate to admit my age, but since I've been getting closer and closer to thirty-ehhh, and I've thought more and more about having a child."

"I can tell." Jessica looks at her with a raised brow. "Not the age part," Carol defends. _Dodged a bullet there, _Carol thinks with a grin.

"How can you tell?"

"It's easy Jessica. Anytime we pass baby-anything you nearly faint."

"I don't nearly _faint… _I just don't drink enough water," Jessica says making them both giggle. "I do suspect you'd be a superb mother, Ms. Danvers."

"You'd be _way _better, are you kidding? I can hardly take care of _me_," Carol worriedly says. "I'm pretty nervous for a kid."

"We don't need one now."

"You want one though, I'd be willing."

"That's sweet but I won't allow that," Jessica straightens out Carol's shirt, "We have to both want it one-hundred percent. Children know when they aren't wanted. I should now," Jessica trails off. Carol kisses Jessica's forehead and looks back at the door. "We should go back and face the music, yes?" Carol sighs and gets down first, reaching her hand out for Jessica. Jessica kicks her heels back on holding onto Carol in silence. They head to the door, and Carol opens it first.

"Go ahead," Jessica steps in and Carol puts her arm around her back, "By the way, if you _were _to have a baby, what would their name be?"

"Gerry."

*Referring to Civil War II

**Hawkeye by Matt Fraction and David Aja

***Bendis's 'Spider-Woman: Agent of S.W.O.R.D' with Alex Maleev


	3. Mother's Day

**May 12, 7:41 AM**

Carol had been flying around the skies since the second the sun came up. She didn't bother putting her suit on, leaving in the black shorts and grey Air Force shirt she had slept in. She knew before she went to bed last night that this was the only thing she was going to do. It was the only thing she _could _do. _FWSHHHHHHHHHHH._

_The wind really helps me block the thoughts. I need that today. _Within ten minutes of flying, Carol gets from Lower Manhattan to Maine. She's got one thing on her mind. Her childhood house. _Not that it was much of a childhood. _Carol lands barefoot on the green shaggy front lawn. She stares at the door. _Sigh. _Carol walks forward, knowing what to expect. She takes those creaky stairs as if she's got arthritis in her knees, slightly-wheezing with each step and holding the smooth white railing the whole way. The deck groans, and she knocks on the door.

_Knock. Knock. _

….

Carol's eyes swell with tears and she puts her hand up to her mouth. She closes her eyes, choking on herself. _JJ's never comin' back. None of 'em are. _Carol smacks her head against the door. _DOOF. DOOF. _A gash in the door starts to appear. _I can't even feel it. _Carol grits her teeth and flies away. Straight into space.

"_GYAHHHHHHHHH!_"

She screams as loud as she can, tensing every vein in her body. As fast as she became angry, even faster does she become emotionally numb.

….

She lowers herself slowly back down to Earth. Back to where she lives. Back to Manhattan. Back to her apartment. Back to being lonely.

She opens her front door. Not even Chewie makes a noise. She doesn't even _see _Chewie. Carol closes the door, and with arms limp at her sides, stumbles to her room, falling face first into her unkempt bed.

….

_Miss ya Ma. Miss ya Stevie. Miss ya JJ. _Carol puts one hand behind her head and clenches her first. She breaks down. Sobs wracking her body. She tries to smash her face closer into the sheets to muffle it, but it's so _loud. _Everything's always _so fuckin' loud. _She cries for at least twenty minutes straight until her eyes burn bright red. Even when the tears stop, her voice still shakes. Her throat feels totally raw.

"_Mrw_," Chewie quietly jumps on the bed, carefully swatting Carol's loose strand of hair.

"_SoRRy_ ChEwie," Carol says with a broken voice, "_DoN'T _mean to taKE your SPot." Carol weakly gets up, shaking under her own weight. Chewie stares at her. "I _knOW _girl; naP time is ten to-_AHEM_—one." Carol rubs her neck. Chewie walks over, calculating each step, and rubs her tail against Carol's stomach where her shirt is lifted at the hem. _Love this cat. _Carol pets her softly.

"_Purrrrr_."

Carol closes her eyes but the outdoor sun still burns. _I miss Jessica. She's been gone doing Spider-what-not since last week. I haven't even been able to contact her_. Carol sits half on the bed, half off, continuing to pet her cat. She stares at a set of action figures across the room on her dresser.

"_Tch_," Carol shakes her head, "Making them kiss again huh Jess?" It was a Spider-Woman and Captain Marvel two-pack.

'_Jessica put that back. We have enough shit in our apartment,' Carol had demanded. She continued to push the shopping cart forward. _

'_Carol come on! This is adorable! Why not feed the industry anyway?' _

'_Pretty sure you're just feeding whatever shitty company owns this chain of stores, Jess.' Jessica rolled her eyes and tossed the package over Carol and into the shopping cart. Carol stopped the cart and turned around with her best 'DON'T TEST ME' face. Jessica gave her a face right back. A group of kids behind them started to stare. _

'_Fine, time to go Jess, the kids are gonna get rowdy soon_.'

_As soon as they got home, instead of helping to put away the twelve bags of groceries, Jessica tore apart the toy box. _

'_You're killin' me,' Carol whined, dropping all eleven bags she was holding, 'No wonder you refused to give me that bag.' _

'_Your complaining is going in one ear and out the other, love.' Jessica sat down at the small wooden bar next to the kitchen and attempted to get, as she called, 'the perfect pose' for a 'perfect couple.' _

'_That's kinda cute Jess.' _

'_I knew you'd come around,' she said leaning across the bar, flicking Carol's nose. That night before they went to bed, Jessica set the figures on their dresser (well Carol's dresser since Jessica insisted she have the closet). Jessica posed them to have Captain Marvel holding Spider-Woman bridal style with their faces just a smidge apart. _

'_When we get married,' Jessica had said, 'You better do this for me.'_

Carol came back to reality. As real as her reality _could _get. Her phone was ringing.

_Do do do do dooooo do do-do do do doooo do do*. _She doesn't check the name before answering with a half-hearted,

"Danvers here."

"_Clearly_," a sarcastic British-NY hybrid of an accent says. Carol's heart skips a beat.

"_Jessica_."

"Sounds like you miss me. It's ok, I missed you too, love," Carol scratches her stomach. _I don't think she realizes what day it is. _"All this inheritor ass-kicking took a toll on me. I'm _starving. _What would you like me to pick up? We _all know _I can't cook."

"Whatever you want."

"I'm asking _you_." Carol sighs and scratches her head, feeling the annoyance at the back of her skull start to creep into the forefront of her mind. _She wouldn't know it's today. She doesn't have a Mom. _

"Just _anything_ ok? I really don't care to argue."

….

"Alright," Jessica says slightly peeved, "Mexican then. I'll get your usual."

_Beeeeeeeep._

"_Come_ on," Carol looks at the phone. _Hung up on me. _Carol clenches her jaw. _You were the jerk first Danvers. Argh, calm down. She doesn't know. You actually gotta TELL her things for her to KNOW. _Carol hits the bed hard, making Chewie jump a foot in the air. Carol sits on her bed for thirty minutes until she hears the front door be hit open with a very specific foot.

_Dsh. Crk. NSH. Ck. Ck. _Carol throws her legs over the bed and starts slowly walking toward the commotion in the kitchen. She walks down the narrow white hallway to the front door. Jessica kicked one shoe off and one shoe across the room. Apparently she also dropped her purse right in front of the door as well. Jessica was still slamming things in the kitchen. Carol wanted to cover her ears, she was feeling a long-headache approaching. She finally walks into the kitchen connected to the living room and Jessica quickly avoids her holding a plate of steak enchiladas with rice. _Dff. _Jessica falls onto the couch and throws her feet up on the glass coffee table. Carol cocks her jaw.

"You know I hate when you put your feet up there."

"I realize," Jessica replies, smacking her lips. Carol feels an intense amount of anger boil up in her stomach. _No. One. Two. _Jessica blasts the TV and throws the remote down. _Three. Four. _Car insurance commercials pierce through Carol's ears. _Five. Six. _"You gonna eat?!" Jessica yells over the TV. Carol's eyes narrow. Her head starts to throb. Carol kicks one of the three tall chairs that stay at the bar next to the sink and throws herself into it. Jessica makes no comment and continues to eat. _Shff shff shfff crck. Crt. _Carol struggles to get the food out the bag with one hand holding her twitching jaw.

"You mind?" Jessica throws a hand up at Carol.

"_Tch_," Carol has to use every fiber of her being not to tell her off. She quietly opens the food tray. She looks around for a fork. _Plastic shit. Great. _Carol _could _get up to get a real one, but her head starts to feel like it's splitting in two. Carol puts one elbow on the counter top to cover her ear and slowly shovels her food in with another shaky hand. The TV feels like it's getting louder and louder and _louder_. "_JESSICA. Please_, can you turn it _DOWN_?" Jessica huffs and turns it down by five. It's still too loud.

Carol fantasizes about throwing the TV out the window, or punching every possible cabinet in her apartment. It gets so bad she thinks about roaming the streets until she finds some garbage "supervillian" to beat up. Carol starts thinking of her Mother again. When she spoke she sometimes switched her s's with her sh sounds. Or how she'd rub Carol's shoulder every time she walked in the house, even if it was only five minutes ago she had left. She thinks about holding her Mother, bleeding in her arms, as she carried her into space as her last wish. _Dammit. _Carol's back slumps further. Her Mom died saying she loved her. And Carol didn't get to say it back. _DAMMIT. _Carol jerks her hands above her head into tight fists, cutting her skin with her nails. She thinks about her Father, and how she watched as he beat her brothers. The hardest part of all was knowing she could have gotten help herself. But she never did. Even when teachers asked why her lip was split. She lied for the man she hated so much. And her Mother did too. Carol drops her arms on the counter with a thud, knocking the plastic fork out of the styrofoam tray. Carol stares at her food. It starts to get blurry. _How are there any tears left? _

"_Hhh_," Carol's breath gets caught in her throat, "_Ngggh_," Carol feels her chest compress. _Calm down. Not again. _"_NNF," _Carol grabs at her chest. She rests her head against the counter top. She feels a tear drip down her face and she loses it. _PANT PANT PANT. _She hears frantic movement behind her. Suddenly, hands are on her back.

"Carol? _Breathe_." Carol hears choking. _Is that ME? PANT. PANT. PANT. PANT. _Her body feels dry, as if she hasn't had a glass of water in weeks. The rawness of her throat comes back full-throttle. Carol grabs Jessica and falls off the chair into her arms. "Shit, _Carol._" Jessica struggles to hold onto her as Carol slides down her torso, unable to hold her weight up anymore.

"I—_SNIFF—_I can't—_HHF—_breathe!" Jessica's face is displaying full blown panic at this point, and she's glad Carol can't see it because her face is hiding against Jessica's leather jacket. Jessica gives up on making her stand and instead falls to the floor with her. She holds Carol in her arms and waits until she catches her breath again.

"I love you Carol," Jessica repeats over and over, "It's passing, love." Jessica pets her hair gently, and Carol keeps her fists knotted in Jessica's white shirt. Carol stops shaking and her breathing evens out. "Carol?"

"Yeah?" She whispers back.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

"...It's Mother's Day."

….

Recollection lights up Jessica's eyes and she mentally beats herself up. _You utter fool. How did I not remember that?! _

"I'm _so _sorry. I _truly _didn't think about it. _God, _I'm such a _wanker_ I—"

"—It's fine," Carol croaks.

"It's _not. _At all. I even _pouted_ at you," Jessica bitterly laughs at her childishness. "It's only eleven or so, I could go buy your favorite ice cream or—"

"—I don't want that. I just want you to hold me. That's _all _I _fucking _want. _Please._" Seeing Carol this broken makes Jessica feel unsettled and _sad _really. Carol is usually Jessica's support wall, always having the right thing to say. Seeing this just feels wrong. It serves as a reminder to Jessica; even _heroes _are _human_. Jessica picks Carol up, bridal style, just like she had posed their action figures, and carries her into their bedroom. Chewie quickly gets off the bed and watches as Jessica pulls the sheets back with her toes.

"How are you…?"

"Spider powers are a great thing," Jessica says, tucking Carol into the sheets. Jessica steps back and Carol grabs her arm with desperation. "I'm just gonna take my jacket off." Carol reluctantly lets go. Jessica throws her jacket on the floor by the door and Chewie sits on top of it to Jessica's dismay. Jessica also takes off her tight pants, wanting Carol and her to feel each other closer. She eases into the bed and Carol quickly throws herself on top of Jessica's chest, hugging her nearly too tight.

….

"I can't believe how much it still _hurts_."

"I can't imagine."

"I just started to forgive her. And she _died_." Carol talks in a scary way that makes her sound totally void of emotion. Jessica pushes Carol's shirt up her back and rubs over her bra hooks. "I've dealt with so much death. I thought it'd be _easier _by now."

"I don't think so love."

"Let's hope I die _before _you so I don't have to experience _that_."

"_Carol_," Jessica taps Carol suddenly on the head, making her look at her eyes, "Don't go there. _Please_." The sincerity in Jessica's eyes made Carol stop. She drops her head down. Jessica lays back on her white mascara stained pillowcase.

"I shoulda told you sooner. It was dumb to keep it from you."

"I wasn't in town."

"_Still. _How'd that go by the way?"

"Typical stuff. Spiders in danger. Inheritors threatening us, Silk annoying me, yata yata yata."

"Sounds fun." Jessica shrugs, not in the mood to joke again. "I love you, Jess."

"I love you more."

"Not possible," Carol remarks. Carol's hand grazes over Jessica's shirt and they find their way down to her thighs. She rubs the skin again and again until goosebumps appear. Carol's mind drifts. _I wanna feel. I wanna feel Jessica. _Carol boldly slides two fingers over the front of Jessica's underwear, earning a surprised twitch in her legs.

"Carol, I don't think—"

"_Jessica_," Carol gets on her forearm and looks up at green eyes, "I wanna make love to you. _I've gotta_." Jessica looks hesitant but nods at Carol regardless. Carol directs her attention back to Jessica's groin, rubbing her over her dark red underwear. Jessica lets out a loud breath. _She always does that when I first touch her. _She rubs hard with the tips of her index and middle finger about where Jessica's clitoris would be. Carol moves her head closer, breathing in whatever pheromones Jessica may be releasing. _Mmf. Amazing. _She feels the tips of her fingers getting wet, and she briskly takes off Jessica's underwear, getting herself between her legs. She spreads Jessica open and nearly drools on sight.

"Can you come up here?" Jessica asks timidly. Carol stalks her way up Jessica's body with her strong palms planted against the firm bed. She presses her nose against Jessica's. She feels arms wrap around her neck as well as knees on her back. "Are you sure this is right?"

"Yes. It always is," Carol says quietly, "Where's the toy?" Jessica points to the nightstand and Carol gets off the bed to put it on. She keeps all the bad thoughts from her mind and completely shifts her focus to Jessica and her body. _Zip. _Carol tightens it completely and gets back in bed, putting the blankets over them. Carol crawls up Jessica's body again, her longer hair hitting Jessica's face as she puts all her weight on one hand, using the other to rub the tip of the condom coated toy in Jessica's stickiness. Jessica puts her hands on Carol's biceps, bracing herself. "Ready?"

"Yes," Carol pushes the bulbous tip in, pausing for a second while Jessica adjusts her hips on the bed. "You can keep going." Carol clenches her jaw and slowly rocks her hips forward. Then back. Forward. Back. She tries to stay consistent, moving in faster than she pulls back.

"Do you mind slower?"

"No," Jessica half-moans, "That sounds fantastic," Jessica lays her head back and closes her eyes. Carol loves it. Carol loves to see the effect she can have on Jessica's body by doing something so simple, so animalistic, so _human_. It's the best way Carol can think to _feel _right now. She watches Jessica's neck constrict and how her mouth ever so slightly opens with her lips being wet. Jessica moans and bites her bottom lip.

"Mmm," Carol jerks upward hitting her deep and biting Jessica's lip herself. Jessica starts to kiss her. She touches Carol's tongue and makes a growl that travels from her mouth into Carol's, vibrating their tongues. "_Shit, _Jessica." Carol's heart beats faster. She feels Jessica's waist start to move a little more recklessly, getting friction for her clitoris on Carol's shirt. "Dammit I forgot about our clothes." Jessica looks at her in a daze. Carol fully kisses her one more time and then pulls out. She takes her own shirt off over her head and undoes her bra. Jessica sits up a bit and starts to take off her own but— "Let _me _do it," Carol requests. She lifts Jess toward her, kissing her ear in the way that makes Jessica—

"—_Nrrrrr, _baby." Carol smiles for the first time that day and hikes Jessica's shirt up over her head, unhooking her bra too. Carol presses a hand to her chest and gently guides Jessica onto her back again, kissing her softly on the lips before getting the toy inside her again. "Mmm. _Yes._"

"Good?"

"Uh-_huh,_" Jessica holds Carol's shoulder blades and nods excitedly. Carol watches the expressions that hit Jessica's face. A burst of intense emotion overwhelms Carol. _Oh my God I love her. I love her so much. _Carol's eyes widen, and something inside her changes then.

"Ungh, _Jess. _I love you _so _much Jessica," Carol rests her chest against Jessica's larger one and starts to move faster. Carol's hand holds onto Jessica's waist tightly, thrusting harder and harder. _DRK DRK DRK DRK. _The headboard got loose again. "I love you Jessica. _I love you_. _Hhf, _I _love _you, dammit."

"_Mmm. _I love you too. _MMM. Mm. Ungh. _I love you." Carol hits her especially deep and Jessica gasps for air. "Oh my _GOD! _I'm gonna finish. I can't—mm _wait _anymore_._" Carol gets on her forearms and moves as fast as she can, keeping her forehead on Jessica's. Their breaths intermingle. "Mm. _Fffm. Nrgh. _GYT!" Jessica moans against Carol's cheek as loud as she can, her chest heaving. Carol pulls out and flops onto her side, keeping Jessica in her arms. "So good," Jessica raspily says. She kisses Carol soft on the mouth and turns her body toward Carol's. Jessica intertwines their hands and kisses Carol's fingers.

"Jess."

"Hmm?"

"Can you look at me?" Jessica turns over with a sleepy eye and a loose smile on her lips. "Jessica… I like, uh" Carol looks away then back, "I _seriously _wanna marry you." Jessica smiles at her without judgment, and gives her a soft kiss.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that." Carol puts her head to Jessica's chest and listens to the beat. "I think I knew I wanted to marry you before we even started dating."

"Really?" Carol runs her thumb over Jessica's breasts.

"_Really_. I remember what it felt like seeing you walk to me down the hallways of the Avengers tower and how fast my heart would race," Jessica's heart _started_ racing against Carol's ear, "Or the first movie we went to and you _insisted _on a _sad _one. You didn't make fun of me when I nearly cried, you just held my hand. _Hah. _It sounds utterly ridiculous, but no one would grab my hand the way _you _did." Jessica and Carol's eyes were glued to each other. "One could say there were _sparks,_" Jessica and Carol giggle at the tackiness they always chastise. Jessica sweeps Carol's loose strands of hair back. "How did you know you wanted to marry me?"

_Beep Beep. _Carol blindly searches behind her for her phone with a sigh. _Fuckin' always something to interrupt the good parts_. She knocks things over on the bed stand mumbling vulgarities. She finally finds it and looks at the screen.

"From Leave-Me-Alone-Tony. What _now_?" She reads the message. Then she reads it again. And then one more time just to be sure.

"Please don't say you're needed somewhere."

"No," Carol stares at the words, "Surprisingly… it's a message that proves Tony Stark actually _has _emotions."

"Wow," Jessica thinks aloud, "It must be _you_. You change people you know?"

"You're too nice to me," Carol says, throwing the phone between them.

"I don't feel as though I'm nice _enough _to you."

….

"Do you wanna go see my old house?"

"If you'd like me to."

"I'm asking if _you _wanna."

"We did this earlier love, it didn't turn out well."

"_Argh_. You're always a complicated cookie aren't ya?" Jessica gives her a blank stare.

"We both know that statement goes two ways."

"Can't argue that," Carol says sitting up and taking off the straps around her waist. Jessica grabs her hand.

"Hang on; I'd like to get you off as well."

"Uh," Carol scratches her head, unaware that she's getting her usual tone of voice back, "I actually had this totally inappropriate fantasy about screwing in my old bed last night. So…"

"Interesting," Jessica says with a smirk, "Did little Danvers also think about such things?"

"...I'm a _hero_ not a saint," Carol shrugs. Jessica laughs and kisses Carol's jaw.

"Well pack it up Danvers. I suppose we're going on a trip of sorts," Jessica says, climbing over Carol, purposefully showing off her large behind. Carol purrs as loud as Chewie before a thought zaps her.

"That's a _great _idea Jessica!"

"I'm sure I'd agree if I knew what idea you were talking about." Jessica searches her closet lazily.

"We should spend a day or two there. Maybe it'd _help_, you know? Having you there might make it seem less… _depressing_. If that's even fuckin' possible." Jessica sees the sudden happiness back in Carol's face and she can't say no. She flips her hair over her shoulder and pulls an outfit together.

"I'll be ready in thirty."

**3:46 PM**

"We're here," Carol says, landing with Jessica in one arm and their two duffle bags in the other. Carol takes a second to touch the ground. Suddenly nervous. _It's dumb. But it feels like I'll walk up those steps and Ma will be greeting Jessica for the first time. _Carol shakes the thought from her head. _Too sad right now. _Carol takes Jessica's hand and leads her up the steps. They get to the door, and Carol looks at her hands. She doesn't wanna let go of Jessica, so she drops the duffle bags and reaches across herself to pull out the key with a pink grip on it. _I've had this key my whole life it feels like. _

"_Mmmrrrow_."

"Sorry Chewie, I'll let you out in a sec."

"Cute key, I wanted a pink key and you never got me one," Jessica speaks nervously. "I'd also like new bowls and silverware."

"I haven't seen you nervous in a _while,_" Carol comments sticking the key in the door, "It doesn't suit you." _Click click click. _"Smells like wood."

Carol picks up the bags and walks in with Jessica, kicking the door closed behind them. Jessica glances around the room.

"It looks like there's lots of wood everywhere Carol."

"I'm not used to it without the smell of Ma's cooking," she says sadly. Jessica holds her hand tighter.

"I could try cooking."

….

"_Hahahaha_," they both laugh at the same time.

"I'm gonna pass since the chance of you burning down my _childhood _house is too high."

"Fair," Jessica heeds. "Show me your room."

"I can do that." Carol unzips her blue and red bag and lets Chewie out. She's sweating and glares at Carol with all her might. "Sorry buddy."

"_HISS_."

_Nrk. Nrk. Nrk. Nrk. The stairs sound the same. It's weird to hear Jessica's weight on them. Her steps are unfamiliar to this house. But I think she'd be welcome anyway. And if NOT, I'd be having a fist fight out in the yard like the old days. _Carol approaches a door with a _Red Sox_ poster on it. The poster was peeling at the edges and yellowing in some spots. Carol turned the rickety handle. The smell of what Jessica imagined as a younger Carol warmed her.

"I'm alright with this," Jessica hugs Carol's arm.

"So quick?"

"Mhm," she rests her chin on Carol's shoulder, "You seem happy right now. And this place reminds me of you." Jessica points out a _Star Wars _poster on the wall.

"_Empire Strikes Back _is obviously the best one."

"Mmm," Jessica hums, she points out a collection of baseball hats on a vertical rack in the corner of the room. "What are all those about?"

"Oh," Carol says with a downturned lip, "My Pa got me mosta those. He sucked. I dunno why I even kept 'em."

"Love-hate?"

"You could say that again."

"Preach," Jessica raises a hand up and detaches herself from Carol's arm. Carol leans against a wall and watches Jessica walk around her old room. _This is a strange feeling. Seeing a time you hate with something from a time you love… it's a mix of shit I dunno how to deal with. _Jessica looks out the window and crosses her arms, shifting her weight onto one leg. "My Father and Mum sucked as well." Carol's ears perk up like a dog.

"Yeah?" _I never hear her talk about them. _

"Mhm. They were nearly nothing to my life. They… _abandoned _me really. Trading me into Hydra after my Father failed to cure me from my 'illness.' Too bad that illness was just who I am… Powers were too overwhelming for their incompetent brains." Carol frowns at the ground.

"Fuck them."

"I suppose," Jessica looks back for a second then looks away again, "It bothered me for a long time. 'Why couldn't they love me?' I asked that questions for _years,_" Jessica sighed distantly. _It feels like talking about this doesn't hurt her anymore. She's grown from it. _"I realized later that it didn't matter anymore. They're miserable lives have ended and it's too late to ask questions. I feel it's better that way. No questions would have ever made me feel better." Jessica turns around and sits on Carol's bed with a leg tucked under herself. Carol looks at Jessica's mature body juxtaposed to the bed with the same pink sheets she's had there since she was nine. She puts her hand out for Carol. She walks to her without thought and takes it, sitting next to Jessica. The springs creak. She takes Jessica's jaw in her hand and kisses her. The sound of their lips smacking seems to replace the quiet of the house. _This feels great. _Carol opens one eye ever so slightly to watch the focus on Jessica's face. Soon as their tongues touch her brows relax, and when they get back to just lips her eyebrows tense. Carol kisses her for a long time before stopping. When she does, Jessica rests her head on Carol's shoulder.

"Now that I think about it, maybe it's good you don't meet JJ anyway."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah the only living Danvers besides me," _That's a weird thought._

"How come it's good?"

"I know he'd probably hit on you and we'd have a problem here," Carol says with a laugh. "He used to tell Stevie that if he brought a girl home without a ring it was fair game."

"_Tch_," Jessica shakes her head, "Maybe if he was as hot as you I'd think about it."

"_Pfft,_ garbage!" Carol swats Jessica on the knee. _Bf bf bf bf bf. _"In here Chewie!"

"_Mrw_," Chewie walks quickly with her stomach swaying side to side before jumping on the bed. "_Brrrtz_." Jessica pets Chewie's head while Carol gets her back.

"I think right here is all the family I need right now anyway," Carol stares at Jessica's bright green eyes that look back at her. "You know, since you've been living with me for a month or two now, I'd say it's good practice for the _future._"

"I would agree," Jessica looks at her knowingly, "You even trained me to be _cleaner_. Who thought that would work?"

"Not _me_," Carol jokes.

_Knock Knock. _

Carol gets up quick and looks out the window down to the porch. Doesn't help since the porch is covered by a big shade.

"Huh, alrighty then." Carol makes her way down, "You can stay here if you want. Probably no one." Jessica gets up anyway walking with her to the bottom of the stairs. Carol peeks through the window and sees the smiling face of a grown-up childhood friend. He holds up a pink box and smiles wide.

"I gotcha the donuts!"

"'Course you did," she laughs opening the door. "Hey Louis ho—" She's cut off by a tight hug around her ribs and the crinkling of a donut box. She pats him on the back and reaches for the jelly-filled snack. "Man, you're gonna smash the damn box Louis."

"I'll be a slick one and say I'm more interested in smashin' yo—"

"—_Ahhhh_," comes a British accent from the background. Carol nervously smiles at her. Jessica is not as amused with a hand covering her mouth and a tap of her foot.

"Snaps Danvers, didn't tell me ya got friends here."

"'_Friends,'_" Jessica passive-aggressively says under her breath.

"About that… this is Jessica Drew. Spider-Woman," Carol closes the front door and waves for Jessica to come closer. She does. _Even if she looks incredibly annoyed and I don't blame her. _

"Nice ta meet ya," Louis puts his large hand out (covered in flour) with a crooked smile on his lips. Jessica struggles to finally shake his hand, but once she does she gives him a half-hearted smile, quickly letting go and staring at the flour now between her fingers. "Mind if I stay fer like ten minutes? I'm on my good fer nothin' break." He asks, but clearly no answer would have mattered as he was already kicking his untied brown Converse off. _Who chooses BROWN Converse by the way? _Jessica wipes the flour on the back of Carol's grey t-shirt. Carol _tsks_ at her and shakes her head. Jessica glares. _She's not into this guy. That's her petty way of punishing me. _

"I dunno if there's any food or drinks here. It's been… what? Eleven months since?" Louis tugs his ear, _just like he always has, _and thinks.

"Yup. Seems dat way. I was thinkin' you'd be gone a lot longa though." Carol shrugs and she leads him and Jessica into the kitchen. _SCRRR. _Louis drags the chair out and falls into it with a THUMP. Jessica watches him skeptically and lifts the chair up to move it. Carol opens the fridge.

"Well we got cherry soda, rotted strawberries, and _uuuuh_, cereal with no milk," Carol gives a thumb up facing away from them.

"Can't argue witha soda," Louis says knocking on the table with his knuckles. Carol hands it to him, not noticing that he purposefully touched all of her fingers with his hand. Jessica watches his eyes that go from Carol's face straight to her faintly distinguishable breasts in her loose shirt.

"Do you want one too Jess?" Jessica shakes her head no, eyes stuck on Louis. Carol cringes, sitting down. All of them are at different sides of the small wood table her dad had made. Jessica and Carol are at opposite heads of the table while Louis is hunched over with both hands holding his soda on a side.

….

"So uh, Danvers," Louis starts, making Jessica nearly roll her eyes into the back of her skull, "You hear from JJ at all?"

"No," Carol taps the table with one finger, "Sure I won't for a long time." _I miss him, but he took off not telling anyone where he'd go as soon as Ma died. I don't think he ever connected to me as much as Stevie anyway. I didn't pretend Pa was a great guy like he always did. Hell… we even fought about that the minutes before he got into that car accident. _

"That's too bad," he says with a slight insenserity that even Carol notices. "Ya know," Louis looks at Jessica whose eyes are focused on something outside, "About that _thing_ I tried doin' last time…"

"What thing?"

"Well uh, ya _know…_" Louis looked at her pleadingly. Carol wracks her brain thinking about what stood out. I guess he means something he and I did. _He helped save the town. That was neat. Uh. We went running... Oh shit. _Carol looks at Jessica who's still staring out the window above the old yellow sink, and then to Louis's beady eyes. _He tried to kiss me before everything went down. _It took everything in Carol not to sigh. _This always happens with men. _

"Ah, _that. _How could I forget?" She says sarcastically. Louis kinda frowns at her.

"Yeah, uh… I saw you flyin' in but I didn't actually realize you gotta friend with ya. I was just thinkin' that maybe ya came back for _that _reason." Louis uses his hand to move along with him as he speaks. Jessica finally looks at Carol and raises a brow.

"Actually Louis," Carol scratches her head and sits straighter, "I'm dating Jessica." Carol flimsily points at the peeved woman across the table. Louis nearly crushes the can in his hand. He doesn't look at either of them.

"That's embarrassin' then," Louis checks his phone timer, "I ah, I should get back anyway. My Ma'll kill me if I'm late." Carol guiltily stands with him and tucks her chair in. Louis waves at Jessica without looking, "Nice meetin' ya then."

"Mm, likewise."

Carol follows him to the front and reaches the handle first.

"Sorry about that Louis; didn't wanna hurt your feelings or anything."

"Nah," he says looking at his feet, "Knew it wouldn'ta happened regardless. Hope you feel better now with her. You deserve it." Carol looks at Jessica sitting in her chair rocking it back on two legs with a pink donut in her mouth.

"I _do_ feel better."

"That's all dat matters den, see ya Danvers." Carol opens the door and watches him leave. His arms hang weakly at his sides and he kicks a rock or two down the path.

"_Argh, _too many people wanna come at me for bein' Captain Marvel. He's like the only one that liked me just for being _me._"

"Am I on that list?!" Jessica hollars from the kitchen. _Dammit. I forget she can always hear me when I decide to do a sad monologue. _

"You'd be on a completely different list," Carol walks over to her and hugs her tightly.

"_Hey! _If I drop this donut I will be _so _upset with you. No sex for days." Carol hugs tighter. Daring her. "_Carolllll_," Jessica whines struggling to get free.

"Let me love you, beetch," she says with a laugh.

"Twat," Jessica jokes.

"_Garbage_!" Carol lets go but snatches Jessica's half-eaten donut, holding it up high. "Kiss me or I won't give it back."

"_Cack_."

"What does that even mean?"

"Shit."

"I see."

….

"So no kiss?" Carol puts the donut just next to her mouth.

"Fine." Jessica grabs her roughly by the collar and gives her a closed-mouth kiss. She grabs the donut as well, shoving nearly all of it in at once.

"Wow," Carol narrows her eyes. "Guess you really liked that donut huh?" Jessica shrugs swallowing it.

"Donuts are alright."

"Better than kissing?" Carol bends down and puts her hands on Jessica's thigh.

"I wouldn't say _that_." Jessica looks at her hand and glances around for a napkin. The pink frosting covers her thumb and index.

"Let me," Carol holds Jessica's palm in her hand and licks both fingers off.

"_Nnn_rgh; that was way hotter than it should have been."

"Enough to bone?" Carol asks excitedly. Jessica smiles at the ceiling.

"No," she finds delight in the puppy dog look Carol gives her, "Wasn't the point of coming here to show me your old life?"

"Yeahhhh," Carol drops her head in Jessica's lap, "But _also _to bone." Jessica rubs her own forehead.

"Later. We will." Carol shoots up, suddenly full of energy. She picks Jessica up, putting her over her shoulder. "No. No. No. I hate it." Jessica slaps Carol's ass with mid-strength.

"Oh come on, you love it! You're just playing hard to get." Jessica huffs.

**5:02 PM**

Carol had flown with Jessica in her arms for a while, pointing out a few spots that always stood out to her. One of them was a restaurant she had gone to on her first "date" as a fifteen year old on the 4th of July. Another was the donut shop Louis works at that now has "THE SHOP CAPTAIN MARVEL VISITED MOST" on the window. Carol rolled her eyes at that. She even showed Jessica the place all of her family was buried at besides her and JJ. That was a tough part, but Jessica held her hand through it. They didn't need to say words to understand each other in that moment.

Carol now has Jessica pinned against a wall on the bright red and white lighthouse overlooking the shallow water she learned to swim in. They've been kissing for over ten minutes, neither of them knowing what to say once they stop. Jessica has her hands under Carol's shirt and leather jacket, rubbing the skin with her short nails. Carol slows down, lost in thought. They kiss chastly now, just pressing their closed lips together. They stop and open their eyes, inches apart.

"I always _did_ wanna kiss up here."

"Hopefully it was good."

"Always is," Carol says, rubbing Jessica's neck. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of it."

"Neither will I," Jessica peeks over Carol's shoulder and watches the wind push on the water, making it crash loudly onto the giant grey rocks. Carol moves out the way and lets Jessica lean over the handrail with her forearms being heated by the sun. "I'm glad you brought me. It feels like I know just one more thing about you." Carol puts her arms around Jessica's ribs from behind and rests her chin on Jess's hair.

"It feels good to have you here."

"I was thinking… when or _if _we have a child, where would you want to raise them?"

"Uh," Carol admittedly always gets uneasy when Jessica brings up a kid. They've never mentioned it but both of them have noticed. "I… I dunno."

….

"Do you _want _a child?" Carol holds Jessica tighter.

"I do. It's… I'm worried I'll be like my Pa or something."

"You're off the bottle."

"I know. But. _Sigh_," Carol's arms loosen, "It's all I knew when I grew up. I don't wanna fall into those habits they did."

"You're a different person entirely; I doubt you will. And besides, _I'm_ the other parent. I'd most likely balance things out." Carol thinks about Jessica holding a baby. _Our baby. _

"When we were in bed, you know earlier, you asked how I knew I wanted to marry you." Jessica shakes her head and spins around to look at Carol's face. "It was the first time we had sex," Carol looks away for a second, thinking. "I just knew. I_-_it just felt right. Like no one ever could have felt more right for me. I never would've done it with anyone but you from then on. I only want _you_. I only _trust _you." Jessica looks at her with soft eyes and her mouth spread in a huge grin. "There's more but uh," Carol scratches her head, "That's about all the sap you'll get outta me tonight."

"It was well worth the wait," Jessica kisses her hard, expressing all the love she has for her in just a couple seconds. They press their foreheads together like they always do, and close their eyes. The warm sun beats down on them, and the wind blows their hair about.

"You know the worst thing that's ever happened to me?"

"Huh?"

"Not knowing you sooner."

"That's utterly adorable."

"Nah," Carol whispers, "But _this _will be…" Carol pulls a red and blue box out of her breast pocket inside of her leather jacket. The same jacket Jessica wore on their first date. _Dkk. _The jacket Carol wore everyday after a tough flight in the Air Force. Jessica opens her eyes to see the source of the noise.

"...Oh my God," Jessica's eyes widen and she looks at Carol's face to be sure she's seeing it right. Carol smiles reassuringly. It's a gold ring with diamonds that shape the star Carol wears on her chest. Jessica's hands cover her mouth. "_Oh_ my _God._" Carol gets down on one knee.

"Only _you'd _be able to take a day that was one of the worst of my life, and make it into one of the best," Jessica's eyes water, "Jessica, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

*The 90's X-Men cartoon theme song


	4. An Average Day for Jessica Drew

**11:31 AM**

_Carol Danvers. FWOOP. Carol Danvers. FWOOP. _

"Oh look, _more _Carol Danvers," Jessica says half-annoyed. She throws the forty-seven letters she just picked up from their shared PO Box onto the kitchen counter. _FWOOP. _Chewie hops on the counter from one of the stools.

"Mrrow," Chewie swats at the letters thrown in a messy pile.

"Really cat?" Jessica and Chewie lock eyes. "Your Mom would kill you if she saw you up here."

"Mrowwww." Chewie rolls onto her back and purrs. Jessica pets her cat's side.

"Fine. I won't tell if you won't." Jessica's eyes wander around the room. _Two weeks married and Carol already took off for space. Lovely. _Jessica taps her foot. _I've sulked about it for three days now, I believe it's time to do what I do best. _"Run around and bullshit my way into something," she clicks her tongue, "That sounds like a _fantastic _idea." Jessica leaves Chewie to roll in Carol's fan letters (and perhaps nibble on them) and strolls toward her closet. _Shwoop. _"There," she grabs her boots, "That," she uncrumples her white shirt, "This," she picks up her black pants from the corner, "And of course," she takes her custom leather jacket off the velvety hanger. She pulls herself together, makeup and all, in record time. "Alright Chewie!"

"Mrrw?" Jessica walks out of the bedroom to see Chewie hidden underneath the letters. All that's visible are her orange ears.

"Not sure how you did that… but props to you." Jessica swings the door open and grabs her keys off the coat rack. She blows her cat a kiss before running down the stairs, dragging her hand along the cool steel rails.

_RUUUUUMMMMMM. _Just around the corner next to the homeless man who always hollars, _CHANGE! CHANGE! CHANGE! _Jessica stores two of her most prized possessions. One being a custom red and black 2016 Harley-Davidson Street 500. _What a bike. I still remember the first ride on the Jersey turnpike. _And the other love of her life, _besides Carol who's on a short leash with me at the moment, _a 1960 mint-green Chevrolet Impala with white leather interiors and white-wall tires. As soon as the garage door lifts halfway, Jessica ducks inside. _Alright. Which one of you lovelies should I take out today? _Jessica puts a finger to her chin. _It's Tuesday so Soho has a parade at one o'clock. Maybe not the best place to drive right now in a car. _Jessica straddles her bike.

"Looks like we _both _get to stretch our legs today." She puts the key in the ignition and revs it up. _VRROOM. VRROOM. SCRRRRR. VWOOSH! _

Carol and most other people who've ridden on the back of her bike have called her driving reckless, insane, awful, _yata yata yata._ Jessica prefers, _fast_. So fast in fact, that within five minutes in the middle of the day, she made it from Soho to the end of the Holland tunnel. _How about that? Carol likes to say 'Higher. Further. Faster.' But I prefer, 'Drive. Fucking. Faster.' _

"Heh," Jessica stops at the red light. _I crack myself up sometimes. _She looks off to the left. An arrow with a purple tip is wedged into the side of a small brick two-floor building. THUMP! Another arrow. Jessica's eyes zoom in the direction of the arrow. "_Ugh_," _bloody Clint Barton. _BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBBRBRBRBBR! Everyone in the area screams and scrambles toward the ground. _VROOOOM SKR. _The car behind her nearly runs over her leg and she dodges it narrowly. "_Machine_ guns?! For _real?!_"

Jessica speeds down the dirty alley behind the building and drifts against the grey brick wall, kicking her foot out to break. She throws her helmet off and climbs up the building. _BRBRBRBRBBBBRBRBRBRBRBBR! _She crawls low against the hot steel rooftop, nearly burning her fingerprints off from the summer sun. She ducks behind a bulky air condintioning unit and peeks her head out. She sees Hawkeye two streets away taking cover. When he stands, she notices he's holding one arm. _Blood. _Jessica grits her teeth. _They aren't on the roof. They're on the second floor. _Jessica looks around for an air duct to climb into. _Got it. _

"Nai-the fuc—r. He sto—our jo-fo-the last ti-e." Jessica hears the voices become clearer and clearer the further down the vent she goes. Her knees painfully dig into the screws in one specific spot and she hisses.

"You hear t-at?!"

_Wanker._

"Go look mor-n!" Jessica finds a vent with slits to look through. She spots the guy in all brown (not cute) and he walks past holding an AR15. She tears the screws out, stripping them, and lifts off the vent. _Dk. Bop. _She lands nearly silent. _BFT. _

"Ntt!" He falls to the floor after Jessica hits him on the back of the head with the side of her hand. She peels the gun out of his sticky hands and carries it with her. Her body drags lightly against the grey and yellow wall. _What a color scheme. _

"Sheffield? You there?"

"He's knocked out just a door away," Jessica says calmly. The guy turns around wide-eyed and flailing the gun around. "It's alright," Jessica whips the gun at him, _BRRRRRBRBRBRBRBRBBRBRBR! _He shoots wildly at the incoming gun, missing her by a long shot. "You'll be on trial first." She moves in easily, hitting him on the back of the head just as easily as his friend. She dusts her hands off with her hip slightly out. _Easy enough. SHK! _An arrow goes through the broken glass right at Jessica's feet with a note attached.

_**HELP? **_with blood drops on the side. _Shit. _Jessica jumps through the crack in the window and lands on the broken concrete below her. She nearly trips on the piles of shattered glass and empty shells before jumping over a panicked car driving sixty in a thirty zone.

"Clint?!" Jessica climbs up the nearest five story building and looks at the other rooftops. She sees his arm waving weakly about three rooftops away. _Dammit. Why did I choose today to do this? _"Hyt!" One building jumped. _This would've been a great time to just go watch a movie alone. _"Hmm!" Second cleared. _Or maybe hang out with a friend I hardly see. Or even eat five tubs of Ben & Jerry's and drown myself in strawberry sauce. You know, the usual stuff you do when you're upset with your wife. _"Last one." Jessica jumps and latches her skin onto the gritty bricks. She gets to the top, and her boots squish with blood that's pooling under her feet. _This is so gross but I'll try not to barf. May not be the most polite of things. Although… Clint and polite? _

"_Dude—_" she hears the familiar voice whine, "I think I'm dying." Clint crawls on his knees from around the fire escape. Jessica walks to him quickly, lifting him to his feet.

"Don't talk about dying," Jessica says, "You've already done it once."

"Twice I think." Jessica sees that his shoulder has almost a hole completely through it.

"You don't even know?"

"No-_ERGH! _I FEEL IT NOW!" Clint falls to his knees again in pain. His eyes peek down without moving his head. He closes his eyes and clenches his jaw. "WHAT. THE. _FUCK_?!" Jessica rubs her forehead.

"So I'm trying not to freak out," Jessica says with a sharp breath, "I'm gonna need to call the Avengers or _something_."

"Dude they don't care about has-beens like _me_, who the hell am I gonna get?!" Clint looks at his arm again and nearly starts to cry. Jessica takes her jacket off and wraps it around his arm as tight as she can. "OW! _OWWWW_! I'm getting _old _dude your strength _hurts_!" Jessica holds her tongue. _This is actually serious. And I have no idea what to do. _

"Regular hospital?"

"Y-yeah," he complies. Jessica lifts him and he walks closely next to her, rubbing his good arm against hers every so often. She calls an ambulance. _He won't be conscious long enough to ride on my bike. _

**4:01 PM**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The sound of the heart monitor was becoming maddening to Jessica. She could hear it through the door the entire time they did surgery over the top of their surgical mumblings. He needed serious medical attention and thank God the doctor had been a fan of his, or else Hawkeye may have been laying on a purple 90's hospital couch with his head in Jessica's lap till the AMs rolled around. Jessica waited for him. She was stuck feeling like there was nothing else she could do out there; but more of the reason was that she felt like she _had _to stay.

_I don't get my life sometimes. Most of the oddities I run into have a reason. Yet in the ambulance, I asked Clint who the hell those people were. He said he had no idea he just 'happened' to come up on it. How do you just 'happen' to be on a rooftop shooting arrows at men who are shooting bullets at you? _

"Mrs. Danvers?"

….

"Mrs. Danvers?"

"Oh, yes?" _Didn't even register in my head that yes, I am MRS. Danvers now. Wow. _

"He's woken up from the anesthesia. You can come in. Only for ten minutes however," the male nurse says. His eyes are glued to her chest and she has to roll her eyes. _It's a white t-shirt yet they STILL stare._ Jessica shakes it from her mind, trying to think of what she'll even say to Clint. It's an odd relationship they have. They dated for months, but not quite a year. They never really broke up, they just stopped seeing each other after a while; that was until she realized he had been cheating on her multiple times since the beginning. Many of those times was with his ex wife, Bobbi Morse (who Jessica never liked) and one time being with a stripper.** _Literally named Cherry. Her parents must have hated her since the beginning. _Jessica had nearly killed him when she found out.

"Ey," he gives her a two-finger wave with his eyes half asleep. He somehow manages to still have a crooked smirk on his face.

"So you survived this one."

"Uh-huh."

….

"That's too bad. I thought all of us were gonna have a _good_ day."

"Gee. That's nice of you. No respect for your ex or... whatever we were."

"I'm bitter to you because you _do _deserve it. Anyhow, I should get a pass. Who saved you after all?" Clint sucks his teeth.

"Yeah, you win." A moment passes by without talking. Clint's arm is in a full cast. Blood is all over the pillow his head is resting on. Her jacket, she assumes, has been tossed in the trash. _I'm probably glad for that. I never want to smell blood on me again. _Jessica needlessly thinks back to the one life she's taken. A skrull.* Jessica visibly becomes upset, running her hand up her short sleeve shirt. "You alright?"

"Fine."

….

"I won't ask," Clint whispers. They both look at each other for a few short seconds before letting something else in the room interest them. Clint finally notices the ring. "_Shit,_" he says quietly gripping his medical gown. Jessica looks at him and sees that he's staring at the ring on her left hand. Jessica looks at it herself with a slight smile on her face.

"Carol and I," Jessica raises the ring, "Hence the Kree star diamond."

"Wow uh. I didn't know," Clint's voice trails off. His face looks uncomfortable and he shimmies further from her.

"What's the problem?" She asks genuinely. Jessica walks to the foot of his bed and leans over the thin silver bar.

"This is the first ex who's become like a… lesbian or something." Jessica rolls her eyes. _He always has rode a fine line between ignorant, _"I guess it's hot though," _and completely arrogant. _

"You're an absolute twit."

"Idiot?"

"Yes."

"I know…" Clint says.

"Good. I hope Kate still keeps you in line."

"I've pretty much burned that bridge man," Clint shifts in his bed, groaning.

"I'm not surprised. At all."

"No one is," he says, eyes slightly downcast. "Bobbi says it's in my blood."

"What is? To be a complete wanker constantly?"

"I was gonna say… you know yeah. That's about what it comes down to." Jessica huffs.

"You're in your mid-thirties and you still live your life like it's a party every day. What are you doing Clint?" He shrugs and she shakes her head.

"We would never have worked out."

"Nope," he answers with a pop. "I'm glad you got married though."

"_Right_," she swings her hand.

"I mean it Jessica. You always struck me as the settling down kind."

"Mmm," she says on guard.

"That's probably what intimidated me the most."

"I don't understand that," Jessica's voice raises slightly and she speaks more animatedly, "You _were _married. What was your problem with being official let alone _loyal_?" Clint stops making eye contact. He picks at a loose thread under his thin blanket.

"I got divorced for a reason…" he says quietly. Jessica scoffs and turns her back to him.

"I don't know why I bother asking you anything." Jessica checks her pockets for her phone and wallet, heading toward the chipped white door. "I'm glad you're alive. But I really don't care to see you more than in passing."

"Alright," he says without much emotion. _My God. He always shut down when things got serious. He does it to annoy me. Don't let it get to you though. He doesn't matter at all anymore. _Jessica turns the handle with the beginning of anger creeping up her spine. "Jessica, thanks."

"Yeah," she walks out the room as quickly as possible. _Awful. He leaves a sour taste on my tongue any time I even think of it. _Crying babies break her focus. She stops and her eyes search over the massive room of little ones waiting to be adopted. A smile creeps up on her face without thought. She reads a small flyer in a clear container mounted on the glass. _Adoption hours. Seven AM to Four PM. _Jessica clicks her tongue.

**4:45 PM**

"Chewie," she nods to the cat sitting on the arm of the couch as she closes the door behind her. She thought about calling up a friend to rant to about what happened today, but the number of _I think they're busy doing hero things _started to give her a headache. "Fucking annoying day," she grumbles slapping the keys on the granite kitchen counter. _I have to order a new jacket too. _She opens the fridge with a _dwoop_ and her eyes scan the near-empty shelves. "Cat, go buy me groceries."

"Mrrrr," she responds with a little breath at the end.

"Your attitude is not appreciated." Jessica spots leftover lasagna and pulls it out. "I suppose," she says to no one. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Doooooo. _She watches it spin in the microwave and rubs her temples. She sniffs the air. _I smell awful. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _Mundane. It's just another day for Jessica Drew, _besides the run in with shooters I have no idea about. The police handle these things. Easier for me. _She eats with an elbow on the table. Almost nothing runs through her mind until she finishes and throws it in the washer without rinsing. "Ha. If _this_ is how I retaliate against Carol's wishes, I'd say we have it good." Jessica gets into the bath, closing her eyes. Chewie lays on the floor just outside the door. _Finally some quiet. _

….

….

….

_BeepBeep. _Jessica sighs.

"Well it was nice while it lasted… for thirty seconds." Jessica leans over the side of the tub, breasts spilling over. She looks at the screen. _Carol?! _"Yes?"

"Hey Jessica. I'll be home in an hour or two." Carol sounds exhausted.

"Great," she says with a pep to her voice, "Is there anything you want when you get here?"

"Yeah a canoli, pepperoni pizza, uh new shoes, a better bed frame, uhhh."

"Alright smart ass," Jessica says with a smile, "What would you _actually _like?"

"Nothing… well maybe one medium Jessica and a small Chewie on the side."

"Thanks for calling me 'medium.' You really know how to woo a girl," Jessica jokes.

"Yeah yeah," Carol says like always. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

**6:30 PM**

_Crreeek. _

"_MROW!_" Chewie springs from Jessica's lap on the couch and sprints toward the door, sounding like a horse on the old floor boards.

"Kitty!" Carol shakes her boots off and lifts Chewie under her arms, kissing her stomach. "Memememememe!" Jessica holds her head in her hand, leaning an elbow over the back of the couch with her legs crossed. Carol drops Chewie down as well as the bag over her shoulder. "Hey Jess," Carol jumps over the back of the couch and hugs Jessica as tight as possible.

"_Mm_, hi love." They hold each other for at least a minute straight. "How did it go?" Jessica tries to not sound as annoyed as she is about this subject. She fails.

"Yeah… it was ok. It was whatever." Jessica shakes her head to herself. "You're still mad about it?"

"No."

"Yes," Carol says with a sigh. "I know it was bad timing but I _had_ to go; Alpha Flight insisted."

"They did not. I heard the call." Carol bites the inside of her mouth. Carol releases the hug and scratches her arm. "Am I wrong?" Carol shrugs.

"Guess not totally."

"Figured," Jessica says with a frown. "So let's say we have a child and one week in, are you going to lea—"

"—'Course not!"

"Well you said that about our wedding too. I asked; you remember?" Carol shrugs. "This is a simple question Carol."

"I _know_ Jess, I know." Carol starts to get visibly agitated, jerking her hands upward.

"I find it hard to believe I shouldn't mention this. It's pretty serious, don't you agree?" Carol looks down. "No?"

"Not really… it's not that big a deal." Jessica stares at her and laughs ironically. "What's funny?" Carol spits, entirely annoyed.

"I've been so caught up with all of your positives that I almost forgot _just _how self-righteous you can be." Carol looks at Jessica with slight shock.

"Wow," Carol scoots away. "Kind of a bitch thing to say don't you think?"

"Well I'll be even more of a bitch and further drive home my original point," _yes, I'm in a bad mood right now, _"We were married for one week. We didn't have sex _once_," Carol scoffs, "AND YOU _LEFT! _What the _bloody_ hell am I _supposed_ to think about that?" Carol closes her mouth tight and hunches over a bit. Jessica's breath is uneven. There was way more pent up in her than she originally thought. She didn't plan on it happening like this. She honestly thought about never mentioning it. Jessica was good at ignoring things. She has years of practice under her belt. _But I can't lie to Carol. It's too hard. _

"I'm really uh," Carol closes her eyes and scratches her dirty scalp, "Insecure."

….

"About?"

"I dunno. Having this life with you. I'm _scared_," she mumbled, "Don't get me wrong, I want you. I'll never get divorced. I promise." Jessica nods, but there's a hint of something underneath. Carol reads her face like an open book. "Fine," Carol kisses Jessica as hard as she can with a closed mouth before holding her face in both her warm palms. "Listen. I want all of my life to be yours too. That's why I married you. You know me more than any other person ever will. You're my family, and I know that when we have a kid, you'll be the best Mom possible for them. You'll give that kid the life we never had because you're one of the most loving people I've ever met." Jessica shakes her head.

"I don't know about that Carol," Jessica thinks to the skrull again. That skrull she killed after it begged to stay alive. She beat it to a pulp with her hands alone. She'll never forget the way an eye pops. She winces.

"Jessica," Carol says softly, "I'm sorry I left. Really, I am. I'm sorry I'm not giving you what you want. I'm just… overwhelmed by how _well _everything is going right now."

"...I _actually _understand that."

"You're being sarcastic?"

"No."

Jessica does understand. No matter what was going on in her life that was amazing, she could only ever think of the negatives. It consumed her for years. _I don't think Carol is quite as severe yet. _Jessica leans forward and kisses Carol, leaning her forehead against hers.

"I missed doing this," Carol whispers. "Everything you're saying or thinking about me is right you know? I _am _selfish. I _am _desperate. All of it's true in some way. _Sigh. _It's annoying to admit. But it's true."

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Carol repeats, "I'll tell you next time ok?"

"Alright," Jessica finishes, swallowing her spit. Relief makes its way up her chest. "Can I shower with you?" Carol touches Jessica's hair and feels the wet tips.

"You already did?"

"A bath," Jessica stands up, "I just want to feel closer to you right now." Carol shakes her head and follows closely behind Jessica, almost nervous to reach out. _She wants this though, _Carol thinks, _why can't I just do it right now? _Carol sighs at herself, getting the attention of Jessica who raises a brow as they walk into their bedroom for clothes.

"Nothing I'll—"

"—Tell me."

"Scared to touch you right now." Carol pulls her drawer open and grabs her sleeping clothes. She heads for the bathroom just outside the bedroom door and Jessica follows wordlessly. _Hisssssssssss. _Carol and Jessica both take their clothes off in silence. She helps Jessica over the taller side of the tub by holding her elbow, then she steps in herself. She squirts strawberry shower gel into her hand rubbing the dirt off her face and chest. Jessica holds her waist from behind, kissing the middle of her back. Carol cleans the rest of her body in the meantime.

"We haven't had a drought of affection before," Jessica says over the shower hum, "I suppose it's normal you know?"

"Probably. I just haven't been in a relationship that lasted longer than a year."

"Well this one is a lifetime. I'm _sure _we'll have many of these spats."

"You're right," Carol nods, turning around.

"Of course I am," Jessica jokes. Carol doesn't take the bait. _Shh-bft. _They hop out the shower, Carol dries Jessica off first. "Thanks love," Jessica says with nonchalance.

"Yeah," Carol says, throwing her clothes on and brushing her teeth moments later.

**7:41 PM**

"Jess I'm gonna go lay in bed. I'm getting a headache." Jessica slightly shrugs from her spot on the couch.

"Fine." Carol's jaw clicks and pops painfully. _I must be getting old, _Carol thinks, _getting punched a bunch is hurting a hell of a lot more. _Her feet drag on the wood as she walks, finally falling onto the bed. _DFF._ _Sigh. _

Jessica throws her legs up on the couch and lays out, resting her head on a squashed square pillow with a coffee stain. _Carol almost killed me that day. _

_Knock knock. _

Jessica gets up with a loud sigh. _Creeeak. _

"Fuck."

_BRBRBRBRRBRBBRBRBRBRB! _

Jessica leaps out the way, missing the bullets that are now shredding their sofa. _FWSH. _

"_ARGH!_"

The man screams and his AR15 falls to the floor. Carol, in her lazy clothes, came within a moments notice and hit him just hard enough not to break his jaw. Carol looks down at him from their doorway and Jessica peaks her head around the door.

"Well that was easy. Where were you this morning?"

"This happened this morning too?!" Carol looks at her dumbfounded.

"Well um, I _may _have ran into a lovely ex of mine."

"Which _one_?!" Carol asks flailing a hand around. The guy on the floor groans and tries to crawl away. Carol steps on the shoelace of his muddy white Skechers. A gang of neighbors bust open their doors.

_WHATTHEHELLISGOINGON?!_

_Are you ok?! _

_WHAT NOW?!_

"Jessica. Take this fool inside," Carol says agitatedly. Jessica doesn't argue. _She's in Captain mode_ right now. _Even I know when to bugger off. _Jessica grabs the guy by the collar of his blue and black flannel with one hand and grabs the gun with the other, kicking the door closed with her foot. She rests the gun against their dinky silver shoe rack by the door, and drags him on his bottom all the way to the now destroyed couch. Small feathers float around the room. She shoves him onto it without remorse.

"God _dammit!_" he mumbles, "He didn't tell me _Captain-FREAKING-Marvel _would be here!"

"But 'he' knew _I would?_" Jessica folds her arms and puts all her weight on one leg with her head cocked. "Who is this 'he?'"

"Dude. I don't—_arg_—know," the guy holds his jaw with both hands. Jessica rolls her eyes and grabs his hand, cracking the tip of his pinky. "_FUCK! _DAMMIT! _ARGH!_"

"Want another?" Jessica threatens his middle this time.

"NO!" he cries. His breath reeks of alcohol. Carol comes in, leaning against the door with a frown. "Hawkeye." Jessica and Carol both bite their tongue. They lock eyes. "Some lady wants all the rest of his ex's dead." Jessica covers her mouth and laughs. _LAUGHS. _Spit covers the palm of her hand.

"_Hahaha! Gy-hahaha. Pffft-_hahaha!" Carol eyes her; _I think she's on drugs sometimes. I swear, _Carol thinks half-jokingly.

"Dude you crazy?" The guy looks at her with one brow raised then looks at Carol for help. Jessica catches her breath and rubs her temples.

"Which—_hehaha—_ex?"

"No idea. Some redhead. Offered two-hundred per person."

"That's _all _we're worth?" Jessica asks with offense on her brow.

"I mean… there's a _lot _of you." Jessica and Carol both narrow their eyes.

"Get out of here," Jessica lifts him by his collar.

"Alright alright!" The guy holds his hands up.

"Don't bother us again or my wife might _actually _break something next time." She pushes him toward the door and he nearly trips on his own feet. Carol opens the door for him with a sarcastic wave.

"Can I get my gun back?" Carol pulls her fist back. "_DUDE!_" He runs out the apartment to who knows where. Carol watches him go, comically pulling his baggy pants up. He drops a scrap of paper from his drooping back pocket. Carol goes for it quickly, bumping into a nosy neighbor standing in her obnoxious green bathrobe.

"Sorry."

"You heroes shouldn't live here you know?! You're _dangerous_!"

"I apologize Mamm," Carol says with tight lips. She bends down and picks up a wrinkly mess of notebook paper.

"Seriously! You're all no good. Let the police handle things!"

"Alright Mamm," Carol walks away without eye contact, opening the note that's the size of her palm.

"Lookit _here _'MISS' yo—"

_SLAM. _

"So here's the list of ex's I guess." Jessica takes it out of Carol's hand and rips it into shreds. Carol's mouth is wide open. "The fuck are you _doing_ girl?"

"I don't need to know," Jessica says tossing the pieces into the trash can below the sink. She reaches into the fridge and grabs a can of root beer. "Want anything to drink?"

"We coulda known who they'd hit next!"

"They won't be 'hitting' anyone next," Jessica shuts the fridge and moseys over to the couch. Chewie is rolling in couch feathers.

"_Puuuuur._"

"How do you know? Like, _WHAT?! _We just got like—YOU ALMOST GOT _SHOT!_" Carol tugs on her hair and looks around the floor where she's standing. A dozen brass shells are scattered around her feet. She kicks them against the door.

"Eh," Jessica shrugs and plops onto the couch, blowing a feather off her shirt, "I've had worse." Carol rolls her eyes and picks up each shell, dumping them into the trash. She leans over the couch with her face stuck on confusion. Jessica's eyes are glued to the tv.

"This has been… _something._"

"Sure has, love." Carol grips the back of the couch and stares at Jessica until Jessica can't stand the feeling of eyes peering into her soul any longer. "I know I'm quite attractive but what are you looking at?"

"I'm just making sure you haven't been shot and lost any blood. Cuz I'm thinking that if you _didn't, _you're even _more_ bizarre than I thought you were." Jessica sits up and takes off her pale yellow button-up pajama top.

"No holes," she says with a dirty smirk. Carol closes her eyes and smiles despite herself.

"You disgust me," she says, walking to bed.

"Love you too."

*Bendis and Meleeve's 'Spider-Woman: Agent of S.W.O.R.D'

**Hawkeye by Matt Fraction and David Aja

UPDATE: I've decided my thing on will be to do series of threes. Every character I work on will either have three chapters or three parts. This piece here is going to be a trilogy. And since I'm already working on Part TWO Chapter FIVE, I'm going to post twice weekly to speed things up. The next part is much more sequential while (this story) Part one, jumps forward multiple times. Thanks for reading!


	5. Bad News All Around

**10:01 PM**

_**BOOSH! ZTTT!**_

"Jessica?!" Carol's voice echoes down the hall. Broken green lights flicker and small electric bolts strike the metal under Carol's feet, shocking her slightly. "_Ow, _dammit." Carol lifts herself up a bit, floating forward though the underground maze of SHIELD. Every room is covered from floor to ceiling with flickering red lights that make you feel like your spinning after a while. Each room is nearly identical in order to keep locations confusing, _just to screw with you a littleee extra. _All the rooms have the same number of cabinetry and benches with different things lurking inside each chest in the middle of the room. _This is why you don't trust SHIELD by the way. Cuz one day, you might end up losing your wife down here, and who knows what you'll end up finding with her. _

"Oh no…" she heard muffled behind a broken plaster wall. Carol speeds forward and peeks her head around the corner.

"What the…"

"I'm a bloody teenager again."

Carol's eyebrow twitches. And then…

"_Pffff, hah_haha_ha_!" Carol lowers herself down onto uneven grounds with ruble crunching under her feet. Jessica gives her a death glare only a teenager could manage. She throws her hands up in defense. "We'll… fix it. _Maybe_. Probably."

"_Gee_ thanks for your sincerity!" Jessica stomps a foot and goes "_Ughhhhhhhh!"_

"Oh _darling_," an accent says over the blaring intercom above them, "Pouting never suited you."

"Pouting is _half_ of what I do!" Jessica stalks her way toward Carol, gripping her arms. Carol nods, holding her by the waist and lifting off fast.

"Come now Jessica; come find your Mother."

"Tch," Jessica spits hair out of her mouth as Carol flies them quickly through the tight collapsing hallways. _DF DF DF DF. _A group of Hydra thugs try to shoot at them.

"This lady is crazy, you were right about that," Carol comments, spinning Jessica away and taking the bullet hits on her back. Jessica points a finger at the thugs and _ZZZZT._

"_ARGHHHH!" _

"Quite crazy, yes!" Jessica shouts with a higher pitched voice than usual. Carol finds it harder to hold her since she also seems thinner and less filled out in her waist. "Turn left here."

"As you request, Master." Jessica looks at her with a grin.

"Only in the bedroom," she says with a glint in her eyes. Carol smiles back then guilty shivers. _She doesn't have to know I enjoy that, _Carol thinks amused. _Except…._

"_Arghhh_ this is weird with you being… seventeen?" Jessica dramatically rolls her eyes.

"Only in _body,_" she holds Carol tighter and zaps the door open. Carol drops her and knocks out the seven agents standing with guns, helplessly shaking in their oversized plastic boots. Jessica runs close to the floor making a beeline toward Viper.

"Ah ah ah," Viper mocks, waving a finger and holding a .45 against Jessica's mouth. Carol's fist had just connected with someone's head but as soon as she noticed what was happening, Viper _tsked _her and squeezed the trigger. "I wouldn't come over here if you know what's best for _her_." Carol grits her teeth hard, swallowing sharply. Jessica agitatedly snaps her fingers at Viper's face.

"Alright, _alright_. Enough of this. I'm _not _your daughter. You can stop with all this now. I'm here. What more could you _possibly_ want from me?" Jessica straightens her back and boldly slaps the gun away from her face with two stiff and boney fingers. Viper smiles at her with white glimmering teeth.

"Now that we've got you all de-aged and in your prime aga—"

"—Pardon? Are you saying _thirty-ehh _is _old_?!" Jessica looks at Carol with mouth agape, and Carol rubs her forehead with a slump in her shoulders.

"Here we go…" Carol mumbles, kicking her costumed heel against the Hydra Agent's slimy-green latex pant leg.

"I'd like to think you're only a _tad_ older, !" Jessica says this in a whiny voice, chest heaving with each word, "Everyone at the store calls me 'Mamm,' now, like who the _hell _are they talking to?!" Viper's shoulders sag and she listens to Jessica talk with lazy eyes that twitch when Jessica's voice goes a decibel too high for her liking.

"It's a _respect_ thing," Carol says closing her eyes with her head falling back.

"Well they're all _wankers! _Like it's always 'thank you _MAMM_,' or 'you left your receipt _MAMM_!' It's utterly repulsive and I hate it. I'd say I could pass for late twenties, don't you think love?" Carol sighs and waves a hand.

"_Yessss_, for the _ninety-eighth _time." Viper drops the barrel of her gun back to her side, slapping her skin-tight suit. She stares at Jessica. Jessica stares back with a pleased grin on her face while her foot taps happily on the dusty black concrete floor.

…..

"Everything all right Viper? You seem… _off_," Jessica giggles.

….

"Hey Viperrrrr," Jessica waves a hand obnoxiously close to her face and Viper growls in frustration.

"_You're… _too much to handle," Viper finishes. Jessica's eyes widen and she dramatically reaches for her heart. Carol chuckles in the background. Viper tosses the gun in the air with one hand, and both Jessica and Carol run for it. Viper helpfully gets out of the way and gets on her knees with her hands crossed behind her back. Jessica holds onto the gun, eyeing it cautiously. "Captain Marvel," she calls with her typical authority, "Take me away; I think I need some time off… in prison."

"Okie dokie," Carol says, cruising over and holding Viper by her wrists. Viper stands easily and looks over her shoulder at Carol.

"How the _hell _do you deal with…" Viper and Carol look at Jessica who's holding the magazine in one hand and spinning the pistol in the other, imitating Indiana Jones. "With _that?_"

"Hmmm… well I'll try to think of the _tackiest _answer possible," Carol walks forward with Viper toward the blown up remains of the wall. They climb over a group of knocked out Hydra agents tangled together like a vine, and Carol clicks her tongue, "I've got it; _love_."

"_Aaaaaw_," Jessica makes a _mwah mwah_ at the back of Carol's head. Viper stops and narrows her eyes into snake-like slits.

"What a joke." Viper shakes her head and a gang of SHIELD agents start loudly sprinting toward the three with guns aimed at Viper.

"Thanks for the last-minute assist," Jessica remarks with her head peeking out of the wall. Carol shakes her head and mouths _behave! _Jessica _tsks_. An agent grabs Viper roughly by the bicep and cuffs her while another gets a foot-long rod with an electric hum fired up and pointed at her neck.

"Oh calm _down_ darling," Viper playful jerks toward the rod making the man holding it jump back, "I'm doing this quite willingly."

"Yeah about that," Carol starts, putting a hand on her hip, "How come?" Jessica hops over a body, grabbing onto Carol's upper back while another group of agents start quietly coming in and lifting the Hydra agents out. "And why the hell is Jessica now a teeanger?!"

"Oh yeah," Jessica looks down at her breasts and whines in the pit of her throat. "They're so much smaller." Carol rolls her eyes again.

"I mean… not by _that _much."

"But still some sort of _much_."

"Well _yeah…_"

"What? You don't like them now?" Jessica slaps Carol on the arm.

"_Ow_ Jess!" Carol kneads her arm, popping a knuckle, "And _no, _alright, of _course _I—" Carol looks up at the agents currently surrounding them with bored and unamused faces, "Uh, anyway. _Viper_; we need an answer."

_Beep Beep. _The agent holding Viper checks her watch.

"We're gonna need to take 'er to the cages right about… _now_." She holds a hand up and points North down the narrow hallway with flickering white and red lights on the pathway. Carol and Jessica swiftly follow, standing out in the crowd with their colorful costumes and uncoordinated way of walking. Jessica's outfit is slightly baggier on her and she rolls up her waist band to tighten it.

"Viper! I'm talking to you and I'm _still _waiting on that answer."

"Fine. I heard the _strange _news of my Jessica being married, and it _struck_ me. She's getting _older_." Viper flashes a big sparkly smile in the direction of Jessica who's just about blowing smoke from her ears. "Now, knowing Jessica's body well from _years _of Hydra work, I realized… if Jessica Drew were to have a child, there's a chance that baby will be… for lack of a better word… _killed _by his own mother." Carol and Jessica both stumble on their feet, earning a quiet cackle from Viper. Jessica's blood boils.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jessica asks between gritted teeth, spit sticking to her tongue. Carol says nothing and hides any emotion that could be seen on her face. Viper notices and stares directly into Carol's eyes.

"Oh, you didn't tell your wife about the radiation?" Jessica doesn't say a word, and when Carol looks over at her in question, Jessica dodges her eyes, settling on staring at the cut on the palm of her glove. "You see Ms. Danvers," the agent shoves Viper through a body-sized scanner alone while the group of them watch the screen analyze her body. Carol brushes past the group of agents to get up against the thick glass holding Viper in. "We live in a _funny _world," _ZZZZT, _her head has been scanned, "One where there are many realities where we can… _check _to see how things may go for us," _ZZZZT, _her torso is checked, "Well in one world in particular, Jessica Drew has already had a child. A son. Named _Gerry_," Carol thinks back a few months. _God that name sounds familiar. Has Jessica mentioned that name before? ZZZT, _legs scanned.

A different agent waits on the other side of the door and opens it, grabbing her and patting her down. "Well, he's _dead _now," Jessica gasps behind Carol who spins around at the sound. Jessica looks like she saw a ghost.

"_Viper, _don't…."

"He died _because of Jessica. _He died from radiation." The agent drags Viper toward a changing station and hands her new clothes after snapping her cuffs off. Three other people walk over and point guns at her unhelpfully, one throwing up a thin metal curtain for her to change behind. "Hydra has done _many _tests on Jessica in it's time, and I've recently done some digging."

"VIPER!" Jessica shouts, fists balled up at her sides. "Stop. _JUST _STOP."

"Even her _loving _parents did tests. They thought she was dying from _cancer, _so they used _RADIATION_ to cure her." Viper unzips her costume and pops her head over the curtain winking at Carol. "You see where this is going?"

"...So you're saying _this _Jessica… could also end up…."

"That's exactly right darling."

"C-Carol you can't believe what she says!" Jessica shuffles her feet forward, hitting an agent with her elbow.

"...Ow."

"Sorry," she says with no attention being given, "Carol, she thinks she's my _Mother. _Can you really trust what she's saying?" Carol's jaw tightens and she stares at Viper's silhouette through the curtain as she tugs pants on. "_Carol,"_ Jessica shakes Carol's arm.

"So I'm still getting useless answers, Viper. Don't make me start hitting you." Viper chuckles again.

"Why did I make her young again? Well, she's simply the most fertile at that age; trust me, I've tested _that _as well." Jessica runs her fingers through her hair.

"Disgusting," Jessica bites her lip and looks at Carol feeling like her legs are as limp as noodles. _She won't even look back at me. _

"She's also more impulsive, meaning she'll be harder for you to deal with. _Somehow_," Viper snaps her pants over her boots they've given her, "But more importantly; I'm giving you _time. _I'm sure your morals will kick in, and you won't want to impregnate a 'child' as you say, so you have time to _think _while she desperately tries to get her body back." Viper comes out from behind the curtain in black clothing that's baggy around her waist and ankles, but she swings her hip out as if this is an outfit she feels confident in anyhow. "It's a gift really," Viper flips her hair over one shoulder, "Choose wisely, _Captain_." The female agent again grabs her and cuffs her.

"We gotta head out now Captain Marvel." Carol nods her head firmly.

"Do as you will. We're done here." Carol dusts her hands off, "Tell someone we made a mess," she says looking at an agent on her left, "Charge me if you must." Viper and Jessica alike look at her dumbfounded.

"Interesting," Viper thinks aloud while the woman leads her out to the trucks. She stares at the back of Carol's head and grins. _I can't wait to see how this one plays out_.

"Carol?"

"Make sure you lock her up where no other Hydra fools are please."

"Hey… Carol?"

"Excuse me, agent… Palm; could you report the time this incident started and ended and send it to me later?"

"Sure can Captain!" Carol nods.

"Carol!" She finally turns around, lips pursed. "We need to talk."

"Let's just figure out how to get you back to normal," Carol says dismissively and walks back toward the room the machine that changed her in the first place was.

"Carol—_ugh _come _on,_" Jessica grabs her hand, pulling her back toward herself, and Carol doesn't pull away. "I wanna _talk._ _NOW_." Carol wrinkles her brow and looks down the hallway toward the specific room.

"Jessica we need to get you back."

"Yeah I know but I'm worried, _annoyed, _and really _really _hungry so _PLEASE. _We can figure that out later. We. Need. To talk." Jessica doesn't break eye contact. Carol's shoulders relax again.

"...Ok." Carol scratches her jaw nervously until she notices an investigative agent walk past in a burgundy suit. "Miss? Hi. That machine in there, can you make sure it gets to my hold box downstairs?"

"Definitely Captain Marvel." Carol smiles a bit and waves.

"Alright… we can go home. But first, I need ya to get scanned in. We need to see what's going on inside." Carol's voice is strained; a weird clenching feeling like clamps holding her vocal cords together is felt under the tight skin of her neck. Jessica agitatedly shrugs.

"Fine. Then I want food."

**10:57 PM**

Jessica and Carol got in their home, changing out of their costumes and showering separately before eating the leftover pizza Carol put in their airfryer (which Jessica considered the most adult thing she's ever received as one of their wedding gifts). They're both lazily eating their slices while hunching over the countertop. Jessica's gulped down double the amount as she took most of the slices before Carol even had the chance. Carol watches her eat with a weary eye. Jessica coughs on an olive and finally takes a second to breathe, leaning back in her stool cracking her spine.

"I thought you ate a lot _before…_" Carol jokes.

"Calling me fat?" _I'm kind of amazed she's choosing THIS to finally start talking again. _

"Never," Carol looks over Jessica's body then averts her eyes as if looking will get her a hit from a parent.

"Why won't you look at me?" Jessica asks, starting to get a headache from her own high-pitched voice. Carol looks at her eyes again while swallowing a bite of pizza.

"I am."

"_Carol, _you know what I mean." Jessica sloppily eats another slice. Carol watches in slight-amusement.

"I dunno… it's kinda weird seeing you so young. It's like I'm uh," Carol waves a half-eaten slice of pizza in the air, "Like I shouldn't be looking at you cuz you're not _you_." Jessica looks at her like that was the stupidest thing she's ever heard. Carol turns her head the other way and chuckles at the face.

"I'm the same person..." Jessica slides her empty plate away and taps Carol with her knuckle, "What about the other stuff? That's… more of a pressing matter yes?" Carol huffs air out of her nose and pushes her half eaten pizza away on her plate, leaning an elbow on the table.

"Did you know about the radiation?"

"Yes but I've checked and it's slightly more radiation than a phone that I give off"

"Hmm."

"...Yeah," Jessica murmurs.

"Clearly you knew about the boy who died."

"I didn't, I swear."

"Yeah? But one time I asked what the name of a kid you'd want was, and without even saying gender, you said Gerry!" Carol looks at her with waiting eyes.

"It's honestly a coincidence. When I was at Hydra I was limited to one TV station and it was from a British network. My favorite character in it was Gerry." Carol stares her down, and Jessica squirms a bit in her seat.

"Alright," Carol taps the table with a flat palm and gets up suddenly, picking up their plates. "Let's go get you back to normal now huh?" Carol swings open a loose cabinet and tosses the pizza out into their small over-filled can. Jessica slaps her hands on the table.

"You're acting so—"

"—You just slammed the table and now look," Carol points at the web-like crack Jessica just made in the white tiled countertop. "That's comin' from _your _check." Jessica drops her head and kicks pointed bare toes that don't quite reach the sandy wood floor. Carol kisses her teeth and starts unloading the packed washer, clicking dishes every so often. _Dammit, _Jessica thinks, _Viper just—SO UNFAIR. _Jessica's heart starts beating faster and her legs jitter like a rabbit's. _Literally trying to ruin my marriage. I was so CLOSE to getting Carol to accept us having a baby. Now look! _Jessica looks up past the hair covering her eyes and watches Carol avoid whatever conversation they should be having right now, drying a dish off with an old damp cloth. _Bugger is even HUMMING! _

"_Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_," _THUD. _Jessica drops her forehead onto the counter.

"That was a long one," Carol comments while placing a handful of cups into their place.

"_Mmmr_," comes a small cat voice.

"Chewie, go comfort her," Carol swings a fork in Jessica's way. Chewie launches onto the counter, tale twitching at the tip, and waddles over making _tp tp tp_ noises with her feet.

"_Mmrow,_" Chewie bumps Jessica's bare arm with the top of her head and a crooked ear. Jessica doesn't lift her head but weakly (and roughly) rubs Chewie's bony spine.

"_Yes _cat." Chewie starts nipping at a loose strand of Jessica's hair. "No no, you did this last week and now my hair is crooked in the front." Chewie continues. Carol closes up the washer and smirks.

"I told you not to let her."

"Well she started doing it in my sleep. _You're _the one who stays up later, you probably saw and did nothing."

"I will not confirm or deny," Carol picks Chewie up off her feet who makes a sad little noise and drops her back to the floor, "So are you just gonna be doing… that?" Jessica nods, using her neck as the hinge. "_Jess_," Carol huffs and kicks her stool back. _Sccr. _Then Carol cautiously runs a hand over Jessica's mid-thigh. Jessica feels butterflies in her stomach. _Settle down_, she thinks to herself. She bounces that leg slightly.

….

"I just want a baby," Jessica says with a sudden rush of tears threatening to drop from her eyelids. She sits up a bit and covers her eyes with one thin hand. Carol frowns, feeling anxiety burn the back of her neck where her loose ponytail strands tickle her. "Don't you trust me?" Jessica sinks down again, resting her eyes against the inside of her forearm that's turning red from the counter.

"I do," Carol answers, pulling Jessica's arm away from her eyes slowly with one hand. Jessica sees tiny stars wherever she looks from the pressure on her sockets. "It's been… four months now we've been married. I could wait a little longer, but if you're _really_ ready, then I am too." Jessica's vision clears and she takes in the seriousness of her wife's face. _Her strong certainty always makes me feel a thousand times better. _Jessica's tears dissipate further, and she stands up toe to toe with Carol, only reaching her chin instead of her nose like usual.

"I wanna carry it you know?"

"Fine with me," Carol nods then cringes a second later.

"What?"

"Just… thought about not so pleasant memories of me…" Carol whispers the next words, "Having a kid from… _him_." Carol coughs up the last bit, clenching her teeth hard enough to bite through a bone. Carol rubs her arm up and down not making eye contact. Jessica reaches up and turns Carol's head with three fingers.

"That will never happen again. I'll have to kill someone if it did." Carol shivers and closes her eyes.

"Yeah I… try to just not think about all that."

"Is that why you're so hesitant when it comes to us having…?"

"No," Carol answers quickly, "Not really at least," Carol's eyes move from Jessica's green ones down to her smaller breasts that don't quite fill out the older burgundy sports bra Jessica wore instead of a shirt. "_Nrr_," Carol groans, hitting herself on the head with a slight laugh.

"Real classy, Danvers," Jessica comments with a smile. "But really, Carol. Will you be ok with having one? If it's trauma related I don't intend to grunge up old sour memories, love." Carol rests both hands at the small of Jessica's back, bending a bit to reach.

"It's alright," Carol touches the tip of her nose to Jessica's, "You know I saw you ogling all those babies we saw at Central Park yesterday."

"...Yeah," Jessica says with a slight pink dusting her cheeks.

"Yeah. N' you stared so much that lady let you hold her baby."

"It was _SO. Cute_," Jessica smiles to herself and closes her eyes in recollection. _It hardly even held on with it's tiny hands and just trusted me to hold her. Children are so innocent. _

"You talked about it for like an hour after," Carol kisses her nose and makes some space between them, "It's happened before too…. It always makes me imagine you bein' a Mom. I can see it Jessica. I know you'd be not even just _good, _amazing." Carol's eyes dart toward Chewie biting a string on the blanket and her eyes glaze over. "Still I… worry about me."

"We've talked about this before," Jessica tenderly mentions this while running her hands over Carol's arms, "You're so worried you'll mess them up somehow when me and half the world think you're just about the most perfect person there is." Carol tsks.

"Not even _close _to perfect."

"Not far off though," Jessica pauses. Carol doesn't rebuttal so Jessica wraps her arms around Carol's neck, stepping on her tiptoes, and kissing Carol gently. "There's a chance she or he will be _nothing _like either of us. Sure there will be times one of us loses our cool, but we move on after. There's no way our child won't be able to tell just how much you and I love each other and how much _we love them_." Both of Carol's brows creep up her forehead.

"Wow, that was… well said Jess." In response, Jessica kisses her again, parting her lips and allowing Carol to nip her bottom lip. _Oh God, _a slew of arousal hits the pit of Jessica's stomach. _Ignore. Ignore. _

"Last time I was at the hospital… they had adoption hours. So we could…" Jessica watches Carol's face, "Adopt one that way, or I could go to a sperm donor."

"I don't really care either way. You can choose that part." Jessica bounces on her heels a bit.

"I really want to have it myself," Jessica says with confidence. Carol runs her hands over Jessica's hips and up her ribs. She doesn't comment on the shiver she feels from Jessica.

"Sounds like a plan then," Carol says with lips curved upwards, "And all that stuff Viper said about being fertile at this age," Carol points with her nose towards Jessica's body, "Is a load of shit cuz we're superhuman. As long as you're getting your period you should be good. I'm pretty sure our bodies age slower on the inside." Jessica nods and her eyes zero in on Carol's mouth. Carol grins when she notices and gets a light slap on the shoulder.

"_Whatever _Carol," Jessica says with a mocking tone, "I think the hormones are kicking in." Just as she says that, she feels another rush of arousal make its way into her trusty black shorts. _Nrgh. _"I'm hungry and I want sex more than anything in the world right now." Carol snickers and gives Jessica one teasing kiss before pulling away.

"I can make steak tacos." Jessica's body is splitting in two directions. Carol senses this and chooses for her.

"Steak tacos now," Carol confirms, swinging the dented fridge door open (that was dented because Jessica decided she wanted to cum right there at that moment last week and Carol can never really say no).

"What about the other part?"

"Trust me," Carol looks over her shoulder, "I won't forget about that either."

**11:45 PM**

"_Ungh, _yes! Please keep doing that." Jessica holds onto Carol's shoulder with a death grip, and keeps her head in place with the other hand tangled in thick blonde hair. Carol's tongue is swirling around between Jessica's folds, dipping into her actual entrance every so often. Her hands are holding Jessica's legs up over her shoulders while her stomach rests against the messy navy comforter. Carol stops her licking for a second to suck the skin of Jessica's thigh.

"_God_ you taste good," Carol says between kisses.

"_Mmf_," Jessica boldly moves Carol's head back between her legs. "Keep going. _Ungh_," Jessica leans her head back onto the pillow, pressing Carol against her harder than she could with anyone before. Her toes curl the closer she gets. "Oh my—_fuck." _Carol breathes up a laugh against her opening and presses two fingers inside.

"Jeez," Carol comments. "I dunno if I can use two," she licks again, "Seems too tight." She slides one half way out before Jessica whines in frustration.

"I can take it. Just… stretch me out then." Carol does what she's told, building up speed until she can finally slam in and out of Jessica like she craves. Jessica's waist bucks up with each thrust and Carol sucks harder and licks faster. "_Nnr, _Carol. _Ungh, _Carol. _Carol!_" Jessica's breasts bounce when she jerks up especially hard. The sound of Carol's tongue and her frantic thrusts fills up their ears and Jessica's lower half feels like it's about to pop from the pressure like a loose fire hydrant. Her legs close tighter around Carol's head and her movements slow down. _So close so close so close. _Carol goes just a bit faster and Jessica's body tenses all at once before it relaxes with a loud moan escaping Jessica's bit lip. Jessica's body feels limp and she can't even bother to blow or brush away the loose strand of hair tickling her nose. Carol licks her lips and wipes Jessica off with a wipe before pulling Jessica up to sit between her legs at the bottom of the bed. Jessica's chest still heaves and her face is flushed. Her wet lips look glossy in the warm light their bedside lamp emits.

"Want more?" Carol asks with a hopeful expression. Jessica laughs unfiltered, wrapping her arms around Carol's neck.

"Give me a minute love," she says resting her head on Carol's clavicle, "That was… one of the best I've had I think." Pride bubbles up in Carol's chest.

"I'm sure."

"_Alright_, come back to Earth." Carol smiles and pushes Jessica back a bit so her eyes can roam over her younger body. _Jeez she really fills out when she gets older, _Carol thinks.

"Your rack is huge for a teen."

"They always were," Jessica says with a tired voice. Her head bobs up and down a bit.

"You tired? We can go to bed."

"No no. It's my turn," she says pushing Carol to move up the bed. Carol does so.

"You don't have to if you're tired, I can wait."

"_My_ turn," Jessica repeats, straddling Carol's waist.

"I thought that _was _your turn," Carol jokes, running her hand over Jessica's thighs.

"That was _your _turn," she says, rubbing her pelvis against Carol's stomach and leaving fresh arousal on her skin. Carol groans and reaches up to Jessica's breasts.

"Seems like you had a lotta fun on my turn, Jessica," Carol argues, pinching Jessica's breasts and grinding her waist up into her wife's.

"Carol," Jessica growls leaning down with hair hanging over the sides of her face, "Let me fuck you already."

"Sounds good," Carol gets out before Jessica hungrily bites and tugs at her lip. "Hot. _So _hot."

"Mm-_hmm," _Jessica moans against Carol's mouth making their tongues vibrate. Jessica continues to rub herself hard against Carol's strong stomach making a wet noise that continues to get louder.

"_H_ow are you already _that—_"

"—Teen hormones," Jessica swings her leg over Carol, laying next to her and throwing Carol's leg over her waist, "Mostly just _you _though." Jessica's cold fingers tickle Carol's jutting-out hip bone and she scratches her way down to Carol's entrance, going in with one finger.

"_Nyt, _no warning huh?" Carol's breath is already uneven.

"Just let me top. _Please_," Jessica gives her a frustrated look. Carol sniffs a laugh in and holds Jessica's back with an open palm that rubs over her shoulder blade every-so-often.

"Yes Master," Carol jokes, earning another narrow-eyed look before Jessica lets herself loose. Jessica's biceps flex and extend rapidly as she slams her fingers into Carol as fast as she can without letting up. The wet clicky sound mixes with the hard slapping of skin over the top of the late-night NYC noises that carry in the wind. "_Fuck,_" Carol moans, stiffening her jaw up and looking past her nose to watch Jessica's slick fingers fill her. After a second of watching, her leg starts to twitch and she drops her head back, closing her eyes. Jessica moves her attention toward Carol's breasts, kissing and sucking all over them. "Yes, yes, yes," Carol holds her head against one nipple and arches her back.

"God you're hot," Jessica says. She squirms a bit and looks between her own legs. _What?! Literally dripping? How am I-Ugh, being a teenager is a strange time. _The hand Carol has on Jessica's back turns into a fist and she harshly scratches the skin on her shoulder blade. Jessica stiffens her lip, she can take it easily. Jessica puts more weight on one extended arm, gaining leverage to slow down but hit deeper and harder.

"_Nrgh,_" Carol's breath gets cut off with each strong thrust, her whole body bouncing up the bed then back. Her leg flat against the bed bends at the knee and rustles the sheets. "I-_Mmmrgh-_Jess you're doing amazing I'm-_NFF, _dying!" Jessica excitedly jitters and kisses Carol, coaxing her tongue to come out. When it does come out, Jessica sucks hard on it. "_Nnneh_," Carol sits up slightly, trying to keep Jessica kissing her. Jessica pulls her fingers out and straddles Carol again smiling down at her smugly.

"How badly do you want me to keep going?" Carol says nothing, sitting up and pushing Jessica by the ribs to sit on her lap and taking her mouth like she owns it. Carol and Jessica's hot breaths leak into each other's open mouths tickling their wet lips. Jessica moans the second Carol's sneaky hand reaches between their body's and starting pumping three fingers in and out of her. Jessica's eyes widen and she pulls back. "C-Carol! I'm supposed to _MMM_," Jessica closes her eyes feeling Carol rubbing her g-spot perfectly, "_Nr-_be fucking _you _right now."

"_Uh-huh,_" Carol spits out between gritted teeth, using her superior strength to pound Jessica so hard that it sounds more like she's hitting a punching bag than human skin. _I know she loves this, _Carol thinks, drowning in heated arousal. Jessica's mouth hangs open, jaw popping quietly, but nothing comes out except strained whines. Carol bites her lip hard and groans. _God she's hot. How could a person be THIS hot? It's ridiculous. _Jessica holds onto Carol's shoulders for dear life, knocking her forehead into her wife's.

"_Ow!"_ they both cry but continue anyway. They giggle at themselves.

"You always were hard headed," Jessica jokes.

"Yeah yeah," Carol says. Jessica uses this as a distraction to shove her own fingers into Carol. "_Arh, _Jesus _Christ._"

"Yep," Jessica says with a pop of her lips. They try to keep the same pace and intensity, slowing down when the other gets too close. Carol whimpers and Jessica's heart skips a beat. _Oh boy, if that's not the best sense of accomplishment I've felt in quite some time, then I don't know WHAT is. _Carol kisses her then tucks her face into the space between Jessica's chin and her clavicle. Jessica moans relentlessly, and Carol loves the feeling of Jessica's throat vibrating against her lips. "_Ungh Carol! _Can we _PLEASE please _cum?" Carol shakes her head and holds Jessica tightly on the back with her free hand. "_Thank _you! _MM-nr-gyh!_" They both brace themselves and then they finally explode, hitting each other impossibly harder on the last thrust.

….

"_I… _have no words to describe how good that was," Carol mutters against Jessica's damp chest. They pull out weakly, rolling out their wrists and reaching for the wipes on the bedside table at the same second. "You go ahead," she lazily drops her arm and Jessica reaches over with eyes closed.

"I wanna be carried to the shower…."

"Yeah…."

"Can you also wash me?" Jessica wipes off her fingers, "Actually, maybe a hose would be better," she chuckles and wipes off Carol's hand.

"Yeah…." Jessica opens one eye and looks down at Carol's tired eyes that are slightly red around the rim. She removes herself from Carol's lap and picks up Carol herself, holding her bridal style. Carol weakly protests. "Noooo. This is my jobbbb." Jessica shakes her head with a loose smile and kisses the top of Carol's head, walking her into the shower.

**9:41 AM**

_Yaaaawn._

Carol stretches out a leg hearing it _snap, crackle _and _pop. _She rolls her eyes when she finds Jessica's sly hand finding warmth between her legs, and Jessica's drool on the sleeve of her t-shirt. Carol nudges Jessica's jaw just so with her shoulder.

"Babe?" Carol uses two fingers to tap on Jessica hip. "Wake up, we gotta go change you back to your sexy _woman _body now."

"Nnnn."

"Jess," she says with a devilish grin as her hand travels up Jessica's ribs to underneath her arm, "I'm gonna have to tickle you?"

"Nnnnn."

"Your choice then," Carol says assaulting Jessica's underarm by wildly pressing into it with alternating finger tips.

"_NO no NO!" _Jessica's eyes pop open and she flails around on the bed, wrapping herself up in the sheet.

"You're fucked now," Carol laughs, the blanket completely gone from her warm legs, and she now throws both hands underneath Jessica's underarms tickling violently. Jessica's body squiggles around the bed like a worm, tears at the corners of her eyes.

"_Haha! _Stop I-_Gyehahah-_HATE IT!" Carol finally gives up and helps unwrap a pouty Jessica who spanks her the second her hands are free.

"Oh _YEAH_," Carol jokes, hopping off the bed and stomping toward her beat-up dresser. Jessica gets up with a sigh and swings her closet door open.

"Why can't we just wait and bask in the lovely sex hormones I have."

"As if you don't already," Carol says hoarsely, pulling out her Captain Marvel suit that she always folds into multiple sections before bed every night. Jessica sticks her tongue out at the back of Carol's head before tugging her clothes off of each cheap plastic hanger with heavy eyes.

_Chirp Chirp._

"Carollllll, can you go check my phone?" Jessica crumples her outfit up in her hands and keeps them close to her chest. She shuffles loudly to the bed, landing face first in the unmade heap. Carol closes her eyes and takes a calming breath, holding her suit neatly in her hands.

"Yes dear," she deadpans. Carol walks out to the living room and searches through Jessica's over-priced shoulder bag she got last year. _She just HAD to get Chanel; _Carol reminisces about the minor crisis Jessica had the next day when she checked her bank account. Carol quickly finds the outdated and cracked iPhone 7 Jessica refuses to put a case on. '_It's too pretty of a color,' _Jessica always argued. Carol puts her finger on the touch pad and opens up the message. "Unknown number huh?"

"_**VIPER JUST GOT SENT TA THE RAFT CUZ OF YOU'RE DUMB ASS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DREW?! YOU KNOW HOW MANY AGENTS ARE GONNA BE AFTER YA NOW?! I DON'T CARE IF SHE WANTED TA GO IN! YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WISH!" **_

Carol squints at the screen, eyes blinded from the boldness of the letters. _So this is a Hydra member? Or maybe another ex-Hydra member like Jessica… I don't know who that'd be. _Carol sees that they're typing again. _So they've got an iPhone. I know Hydra agents live with Hydra-only tech; so this has to be someone outside. _

"_**Alright alright. I'll help ya outta this shit. Meet me at Thompson and Watts in the lot. Hurry the hell up." **_

Carol rubs her forehead and stands with the phone loosely in hand. _That's only a few blocks away from here. Not sure it's safe though... _Carol bites the inside of her cheek and walks to their bedroom. She turns the corner to see Jessica splayed out on her back, hair like a halo around her head, with Chewie sitting on her chest staring into her sleeping face, nose to nose.

"God dammit," Carol throws the phone at Jessica's stomach making her jerk up.

"MRRRW!" Chewie jumps off the bed and sprints away like the house is on fire.

"W-what?" Jessica mumbles with eyes closed. Her phone drops off the bed and onto the floor. _Thump! _"Bollocks, 'nother crack," she bends down to reach it. Before she can get back up, Carol does her special move and changes into her costume within a couple seconds. When Jess groggily sits upright, Carol's wearing a sour face and crossing her arms against the closet door. "What's with you?" Tons of attitude drips from her tongue. Carol gives her the authoritative face she wears when she's doing any Avengers work.

"Read your last messages." Jessica frowns and opens it up. _Click. _Her eyes scan back and forth over the words, the bright cool light reflecting in her green eyes.

"Shit," Jessica tosses the phone onto the bed and starts tearing her clothes off to put her costume on.

"So who is that?" Carol watches as Jessica struggles to get her arm through a short-white-sleeve.

"Lindsay McCabe," Jessica says with her shirt stuck to her lips. She tugs her shirt down roughly, flicking her bottom lip while shoving her legs into her pants, hopping over to her jacket laid on the floor.

"And?" Jessica exhales, bending down with her knees into a low squat, popping back up with her jacket on.

"Roommate from San Diego. Helped me do my Private Investigator bullshit." Jessica walks past Carol into the living room, throwing her bag over her shoulder and stuffing her feet into her red and black boots. Carol grabs Jessica's phone off the bed and hands it to her as they walk out the door. "Wait wait wait, you can't come with." Carol shoots her a questioning look as they continue walking down the peach hallway with paint peeling at the corners. "Carol you're _Captain Marvel, _this is a lowkey deal." Carol throws her hands out.

"Yet you're wearing a Spider-Woman outfit?"

"Yes. Spider-Woman. A lot less noticeable than a hot flying-blonde-bombshell who's on every piece of Media in existence."

"Fine," Carol says gruffly, "How do you explain your age then?" Jessica shrugs.

"Dunno yet."

"Figures…."

"Carol just go do something else for _twenty-_bloody-_minutes!_ I'll call you right after."

"Fine…." Carol rubs her neck and looks downcast.

**Ten Minutes Later **

"Uh?" Jessica approaches the familiar gloss-black Volkswagen Beetle shoved into the back corner of the filled parking lot. "Did ya suddenly become ten years younger?" Lindsay hangs out of the car window with an eyebrow near her hairline. Jessica smirks and pops open the back door, climbing into the small back seat. They look at each other through the rearview mirror. Lindsays's got her hair tied up in a black baseball hat wearing little makeup, just her signature red lipstick. Her clothes are normal, a white hoodie and some tight light-wash jeans.

"I aged gracefully," she jokes.

"Shut up," she says with a firm smile, "How'd it go down?"

"Urgh," Jessica stretches out her arms, "We were doing some SHIELD stuff and she made her way in. She didn't have much of a plan, she just sort of showed up. And as you heard, she _willingly let herself _be taken to the Raft. Who were you talking to in order to hear that by the way?" Lindsay sweetly, and ironically, smiles at her not saying a word. "How naff, won't even tell an old friend your sources that I've most likely provided you with in the first place. Unbelievable."

"Nag, nag, nag," Lindsay shakes her head. "I'll call 'im 'Bobby' from Ohio. Thank ya Bobby from Ohio!" Jessica snickers to herself.

"Anywho, she turned me into _this _because of some nimwit plan to stop Carol from wanting me."

"Wantin' ya? That seems far fetched." Jessica looks at the graffiti on the bricks of the building a hair's-width from Lindsay's car and cocks her head.

"I've… had a hard time getting Carol to come around to the idea of a baby," she says softly. Lindsay turns in her seat, throwing her arms over her headrest.

"Wow. Didn't know you were goin' that far with it all." Jessica holds up her left hand and the engagement ring with Carol's kree star on it as well as their matching gold bands that sparkle in the otherwise dim car. "The fuck? Ya don't even tell one'a yer oldest friends?!"

"To be fair, we rarely speak." Jessica drops her hand into her lap, "It's been just about a year since we talked."

"Yeah guess so… Last I heard, ya just got together." Jessica rubs her knee. _I keep my distance for a reason, _Jessica thinks, _anywhere SHE is, I leg it and go the opposite direction. She'll always pull me into trouble. _

"Why _are_ you so worried about this one?" Jessica eyes her cautiously.

"Well," Lindsay folds her arms over her chest and sits with her back against the chair again, "Bobby from Ohio said Viper has ulterior motives. All I can really do ta help is tell ya what those are."

"On with it." Lindsay and Jessica both brace themselves.

"The machine, n' I dunno what machine but he said YOU would, won't work. If ya use it, it'll turn ya back even more. Here's the other bad thing..." Jessica makes a fist inside of her jacket pocket. "The machine had a lotta weird shit in it. The radius was only within that room, so only you and Viper got hit," Lindsay rubs her knee, "Look it's a lotta magical-hokey-pokey-shit but this guy is sayin' yer chance of having a kid is zero ta none right now." Jessica looks at her with narrow eyes and mouth agape.

"What?" Jessica rubs the bridge of her nose, "Enough bullshit. Who said this?"

"Doctor Strange."

….

"How did you…"

"Someone from inside SHIELD," Lindsay looks back at the devastated face Jessica is wearing and grimaces. Jessica's smaller frame turns in on itself like a dying leaf. "Look I… I _care _about ya still. I got people who are on the inside so if anything about you comes up that's serious, I'll be told. The guy said Strange was sent in at the request of Danvers last night. He sent me a copy of the report from Strange himself." Lindsay reaches over the console separating the front seats and pushes the glove compartment in until it _crkkks _open. She reaches in, pulling out a busted up grey folder with coffee stains and hands it to Jessica, not letting go until Jessica looks her in the eyes. "Ya might wanna read this before Danvers does." Jessica purses her lips and sits back, closing her eyes tightly. Lindsay sits forward again, leaning on the steering wheel with her arms crossed on it.

Jessica slowly opens it, feeling like the pages will burn the tips of her fingers if she touches for too long. She reads over the thirty page document and closes it with a huff. Her eyes burn. Tears threaten to spill and her _damn _hormones aren't helping. Her heart feels like it's beating a mile a minute and her throat is tight, barely being able to open her mouth.

"Well… I suppose I won't carry the baby then." A thick tear rolls out the corner of her eye but she swipes it away before it gets past her pointy nose. _All those things Viper said to us. She was only half-right. It was all bullshit. Was it her who planned this? Or was it HYDRA itself, finally getting back at me like they promised they would._"_Fuck,_" she croaks, putting a bare hand against her mouth. Her elbows dig into her thighs which twitch violently. Lindsay gets out the car and opens the back door, pushing Jessica over who now leans against the fogged-up window covering her face. Jessica sucks in a sharp-breath, holding back a sob. Lindsay closes the door, throwing an arm around Jessica's shaking shoulders. Lindsay's hesitant at first, because even as roommates, they barely touched or ever showed each other such a side of themselves. Jessica bites her bottom lip, leaving teeth marks on the skin. Thin snot leaks from her nose, and Jessica can't hold it in anymore. She tucks her face into her arm that's smashed against the window and sobs. Tears and mucus mix on the red leather sleeve, smearing on her lips. Lindsay holds her tighter and wraps both arms around her, saying not a word.

**Forty Minutes Later**

"Are you alright? You said this would only take twenty minutes." Jessica sniffs and a rustling of a sleeve can be heard. "...Jess?"

"Um," she sniffs again, "Yeah where are you?"

"SHIELD called me in and-" Jessica gasps so loud Carol stops talking.

"_FUCK! _ Did you read it?!" Carol sinks in her brown-leather office chair.

"Not yet I-"

"-Don't! Don't read it _PLEASE,_" Jesica's voice is on the verge of tears.

"Alright, I won't," Carol says softly, "Are you ok? Where are you? I'll come get you-"

"-Just… come home. I um… We have to talk." Carol's stomach sinks.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Carol nearly breaks the door down in nervous anticipation.

"Jess?!"

….

"Not here yet…." Carol's shoulders sag and she hangs up her jacket she was wearing over her suit. She paces back and forth next to the front door wracking her mind to think of what could be happening. She holds the file SHIELD gave her under her arm. The burning temptation to look inside starts gnawing at the back of her skull but she stops it by throwing it onto the kitchen counter.

_Crrrreak._

Jessica slowly opens the door and walks through with a broken look on her young face. Her face seems twenty-years-older than it should with heavy eyes and a swollen lip. Carol just-about runs over, clutching at Jessica's jacket.

"You were crying?" Jessica looks toward the floor and becomes slack in Carol's arms.

"I already saw the file from SHIELD," Jessica's face goes from sad to seething. "_Viper_ fucking-_HYDRA! _Carol they-they took it away from me," Jessica shakes her head slowly, "They finally got back at me Carol. _Good _this time." Jessica whimpers toward the end, nearly falling to her knees. Carol lifts her up, putting Jessica's legs around her waist and holding Jessica by her behind. Carol walks past the counter, glancing at the file but moves on. She sets Jessica down gently, peeling the jacket off her and laying it over the side of the couch arm. Carol breathes in, preparing herself for anything and sits down against Jessica, wrapping their big fuzzy pink blanket around them both.

"Tell me what happened babe," Carol says with concern clear in her voice. Jessica gives her a pained look and puts her face about seven inches away from Carol's.

"The machine, it didn't just make me younger," Jessica clears her raw throat, "I… I can't carry a baby." Carol's eyes sink in. "Uterus is gone." Carol slacks her jaw with so much pressure is cracks and pops loud enough that Jess can hear it. Jessica looks at her slightly scared. Carol shuts her eyes so tight it burns and pokes her tongue against her cheek.

"Can it be fixed?" Carol doesn't open her eyes.

"I called Strange. It was… complicated and had a lot more risks than it did _good._" Jessica waits for Carol to talk. She doesn't. "He said he'd be able to get my age back though. Magic stuff."

"What about the fuckin' baby thing?" Carol asks agitatedly, running a hand through her hair until it lands on her mouth. She opens her eyes slightly. "Can't magic do _something _about that?"

"No," Jessica replies quietly, Carol throws her head back and laughs bitterly, "I asked that as well. Said the baby could die young or have some sort of side-effect." Carol throws the blanket off herself, nearly hitting Jessica in the face. "C-Carol…" She stood up so fast she sees stars. Carol feels an intense rush of emotions like a dam just burst inside of her body.

"_FUCK!_" Carol lifts her foot up and smashes the coffee table with her boot, glass shattering everywhere. _CRASH! _Jessica looks away, tears once again forming in the ducts. _The reason Viper forced herself into the Raft is because us heroes aren't allowed there. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! _"FUCK! _FUCK!_ FUCK!" Carol stalks her way over to their kitchen table and lifts one stool off the ground with one hand and slamming it back down into the tiles of the table. _DTTTYK! _The paper inside the file tears and flies apart. She does it one more time then tosses the stool away weakly. The papers from the file fall like heavy feathers, landing with a _whip _noise. Chewie cries from their bedroom and Carol feels a heavy guilt set on her back. She kicks pieces of the demolished table and drawers that were next to her feet. Her hands are in fists so tight she can feel the knuckles tear and bleed inside her gloves.

"Don't break anything else," Jessica cries into the couch cushion with a hand covering the top of her head.

"I know."

Jessica starts choking on tears, making Carol's heart feel like her chest is being torn open with someone's bare hands and they're pulling her heart out still thumping. Jessica's cries get louder.

"_SniFF-_C-Carol I-I'm-_HICK-_so _sorry I can't-HICK_-fucking do it for-_SNIFF-_us." Jessica pants and spits on the couch, rolling herself into a ball. The blanket usually so comforting to her fails, slipping down her back onto the floor leaving her cold. "I just-_HICK-_c-can't ever do-_SNIFF-_anything for-_HICK-_us." Carol's eyes water and she keeps her back turned to hide it from Jessica. "Y-You _always win _every battle-_SNIFF-_everyone in the _fucking _world-_HICK-_knows you. N' I'm just me-_SNIFF-_a fucking failure-_HICK-N'-HICK-_Can't even have your baby-_HICK._" Jessica starts breathing so hard that she coughs uncontrollably, spitting blood onto the back of her hand. "I hate myself," Jessica says with the pit of her stomach feeling like it's coming up her neck, "_Just_ like I _used _to-just like I _deserve _to-"

"Jessica," Carol turns around with tears spilling down her face. Jessica's face softens just slightly. "Don't go there again… I don't ever wanna see you like that again." Jessica thinks about Madripoor all over again. It's a scar that never heals. Being replaced by a skrull and being hated by everybody for months. Having been _kidnapped _for months… it took years to heal, even if just a little bit.

"YoU wERe theRE for Me," Jessica reminds her with a crackly voice. "JUst lIKe Now." Carol wipes her face and walks around the couch. _CRNCH. CRNCH. Crnchcr._ She drops into place next to Jessica. _Doop. _

….

….

"It's… gonna be ok," Carol says for the both of them. Jessica shakes her head, ears aching and ringing. Carol looks at her eyes that are bloodshot and swollen underneath. She moves in, kissing Jessica on spit-covered lips holding the sides of her face with both warm palms. "You're… the most important person I've ever had in my life. Not even my brothers compare. Not my Ma or my Pa. _No one Jessica. _This is so hard. I know. But I know we can… we can deal with it. Whenever you want, this week, next week, _tomorrow, _whenever you want, we'll go start the adoption process. I… I don't wanna carry it," Carol looks down breaking eye contact, "It's too painful for me."

"I understand," Jessica raspily whispers with large eyes.

"We can both use our eggs and someone else's sperm and we can have someone else carry. It's not… what you wanted. But it'd still be ours you know?" Carol insecurely looks at Jessica. Jessica looks surprised, sad, happy, in love, all at once, and her mouth opens but no words can get out.

"_A-ahem,_" Jessica chokes. "That sounds… just about perfect." Jessica's eyes become so intense Carol can't stand to look anymore. She doesn't let up however, and Carol can feel it burning through her skull. "Carol… _I love you_ isn't _enough _anymore. What I feel… it's something else," Jessica tilts Carol's chin up with one long finger and stares into understanding blue eyes. "I never thought I'd _ever_ find someone like you. When we were friends, I was an idiot. I had no idea what I had in front of me. Sometimes in bed, I stare at you while you sleep," they both smile faintly, "Every noise you make and every shudder of your body… it's all you. It makes me sad to think I only just realized how much I've needed you. But… sometimes it feels as though I've _always _known you. When I was locked away as a child, all I had were my thoughts, and I thought and thought until my parents or HYDRA unlocked that door. I thought about you. I thought about _you_, and I just didn't know it yet. But now that I know…" Jessica and Carol shiver, mouths a breath apart, "I can never see life any other way."

Jessica kisses desperately with all the energy she has left. Carol tries to slow her down, but Jessica whines against her lips. Their limbs tangle together messily, uncontrollably. Jessica's eyebrows nearly touch each other in pure relief and she holds Carol's neck so hard against her mouth, their cold noses creak. They kiss and kiss, until their lips are numb and tingling. Then they slump together, Jessica wrapping her arms around Carol's waist, and Carol holding Jessica around her shoulders. They don't talk anymore, they just listen to each other breathe. Their holds tighten again, and they close their eyes for a while.


	6. We Did It

**9:31 AM**

"I can't believe you put Chewie in here." Jessica turns around, swishing water that nearly spills over the curved edge of their oval shaped tub.

"Look at her," Jessica points to Chewie sitting on her closed naked legs with everything but her head poking out of the water, "She loves it." Carol sighs and leans back against the porcelain tub, her head touching the opened white shower curtain. Carol has her legs open wide so Jessica's curvy hips can fit between, and Jessica leans back against Carol's body again.

"Chewie just does whatever you want these days. Man if _I _had put her in here," Carol _pews_ and shakes her head, "She woulda went full flerken on me."

"Well she's not the only one who does everything I say…" Jessica smiles and looks at Carol's pouty face out of the corner of her eye.

"_No…_"

"_Right, _love." Jessica grins and rubs Chewie's soaked and flattened behind. The hair is softer than it's ever been, feeling like silk in between her fingers. "Should I wash her?"

"Yeah sure," Carol stretches her finger bones over the side of the curved tub and grabs the baby wash sitting on the cold subway-tiled-floor. "Here babe." Carol hands it off with a kiss on the head.

"Alright Chewie," Jessica lets the bottle float next to her while she grabs Chewie under the arms, and sits two back feet on her thighs and two front feet on her chest. Chewie's face is fluffy and her eyes read 'fuck you.' Carol and Jessica laugh with tongues caught between their teeth, while Carol finally wraps her arms around Jessica's waist. _God am I glad she's back to her normal body again, _Carol thinks. It took them about a month to figure all that out, and now it's been seven months since then. Carol groans when Jessica's shapely backside rubs just below her navel.

"_Nrrr_," Carol groans and holds Jessica tighter.

"Settle down back there," Jessica jokes, squirting soap into her palm out of the small yellow pump, "Chewie needs me first." Jessica starts with Chewie's chest, rubbing soap throughout the rest of her hair, massaging gently.

"_Purrrrrr_," the water nearly rumbles from the hard vibration in Chewie's throat.

"Jeez," Carol says gruffly. Jessica kisses the top of Chewie's head making it louder. She chuckles deep in her neck.

"_You_ need to settle down as well, cat." Chewie gets louder once again. Jessica glances at her paws kneading her chest. "_Carollll_, Chewie's trying to grope me." Carol covers Jessica's breasts herself, kneading them like Chewie.

"Oh no," Carol snickers and Jessica shakes her head in awe, "Chewie _stopppp_," she whispers against Jessica's ear. Chewie watches curiously.

_Dee Dee. Dee Dee. _

"Shit. Our baby needs us," Jessica says excitedly clapping her hands together. She picks Chewie up by her underarms again, holding her against her shoulder, and stands hoping over the ledge.

"It's just a text though, if she needed us, she'd call." Jessica sits Chewie on the toilet and wraps a worn towel around herself. She shuffles out of the bathroom calling out behind her. "Dry Chewie!"

"Always the boring jobs," Carol mutters staring at a disgruntled cat. _SHP SHP. _Chewie shakes and splashes water all over the moistened walls. Satisfied, she follows after Jessica. "Jee thanks."

After running water over the tub and changing into a pair of jeans and throwing on a slim-fit navy shirt, she heads to the kitchen for her morning cup of over-sugared hazelnut coffee that Jessica adores. In fact, Jessica's already sipping away with her legs crossed and a foot swinging. After Carol's breakdown a few months ago, they split the bill and got a four-seater oak table instead of the kitchen island Carol had had before. 'Now the baby can sit with us,' Jessica had said.

"Sounds great Heather," Jessica says with a smile from ear to ear. Carol walks by, pulling out a Spider-Woman mug from her cabinet. _Snap snap. _Carol turns to Jessica who's pointing at a steaming mug with Captain Marvel on it next to her. Carol grins and sits down, crossing her legs in the opposite way of Jessica's. "Alright, we'll be prepared to leg it over if that _does _happen then." _Shp—NYEH! _Carol's eyes water and she nearly spits out the coffee. _GOD THAT'S HOT! _Jessica stifles a laugh. "No no, I just forgot to put an icecube in Carol's coffee." Carol frowns and goes over to the freezer with a huff. "This… happens nearly _everyday_, yes." Carol glares at her and drops in two Captain America shield shaped ice cubes. _Plop. Plop. _"Alright. Thank you again. I… can't even tell you how much." Jessica genuinely smiles and Carol can't help but smile into her drink as well. "Bye bye." _Click. _

"Surrogate mother again, huh?"

"Mmm," Jessica sips her piping-hot coffee with ease. Carol walks behind her seat, setting her coffee down to cool, and kissing Jessica on her vanilla scented hair. Jessica itches her scalp. "I really need to dye my hair again." Carol looks down at her flat brown roots growing in about half-an-inch long.

"Being _an-almost _mom has really changed ya, huh?"

"Ugh," Jessica swats Carol away. "I've heard that so often lately."

"Yeah… yeah me too." Carol settles down in the seafoam green chair next to Jessica with a sullum look on her face.

**Tuesday of Last Week**

"_Alright, everyone brace yourselves," Captain Marvel had barked at the crowd of people stuffed in chairs with seat belts and visors in an Alpha Flight's spare ship. Bruce Banner had been found, and to the Avengers's disappointment, Hulk had gone berserk, threatening to kill Tony Stark, and overcharged Black Panther's suit (nearly taking him down completely). Tony set off a bomb. 'Controlled' he said. _

'_That may be Tony, but there are people's HOMES down there. Their jobs, their pets, so much is on the line!' No matter what she and Captain America argued, Tony, Thor, and Black Panther were set to take this risk. It worked. And the whole city was destroyed… and the life of Banner was taken. At least… partially.* _

_DOOOOOOOSH! The whole ship rocked even while being miles away from the drop. Kids and people on board screamed in panic, unable to see the massive white circle of radiation on top of their town. The light came and fizzled out within seconds. Carol had bit her tongue so hard it bled on the sides for minutes after. _

"_H-HEY Tommy! Get back here!" A boy too small to have his own seat had been sitting on his Mother's lap in pure ignorance of the situation. _

"_Hey there kiddo," Carol motioned him over and bent down. She tried her hardest to at least smile for him. _

"_C-Captain M-Marvel…" the boy couldn't make eye contact, but he was suffocating a toy in his hand that he was holding out to her. _

"_Me huh?" Carol looked at the action figure with fondness. _

"_I got a Captain America and Spider-Man at home." Carol bit her tongue again. "When can we go back s-so I can play with those too?" _

…_._

_Carol pet his spiky hair and asked for him to go back to his Mom, who was watching from the corner of her eye, with sweat dripping down her forehead. She explained the situation, and the outcome was expected; tons of shouting and swearing and crying. Carol had sadly gotten so used to it at this point that she didn't bat an eye. Not until a reporter shouted in the background. _

"_Don't you have a kid comin'?! How could you do this to these people's kids then huh?!" Carol couldn't see the guy, but she imagined him to be a total snob. This happens nearly every time. A reporter tries to hit you in a weak spot. Carol grit her teeth hard. "What kinda mom could do that huh?!" _

"_I apologize again," Carol bowed her head and left immediately after with a sour mood for hours later. _

**Currently**

"Clint called me."

"Oh?" Carol sits straighter in her seat. Anything with exs is never a fun topic. Especially when Jessica has had quite a few that all varied on the morality scale.

"Mhm," Jessica locks eyes with Carol, "He _actually _asked me to meet with him."

"_Pfft_."

"Yeah," Jessica sips her drink again, "I thought about it."

"What's there to think about?" Carol hears the jealousy in her voice and chokes back her next words.

"I know… but sometimes I really do want to shove my happiness down his throat."

"Yeah," Carol quietly says, not really listening anymore. Her own head is too loud right now. Jessica can tell. She puts her cup down loudly, forcing Carol to look at her.

"What's eating you?"

"I dunno. Not you," Carol tries to joke, but it's flat and her frown is the punchline.

"Funny," Jessica rebuttals, "But really. Is it the news? They've been talking about us having a child lately. I don't know why, but I suppose _someone_ out there cares. That's why Heather called actually. Her husband and her are starting to get a slew of questions from neighbors and a few reporters. _Wankers_ I say." Carol throws an elbow up on the table and tiredly sighs.

"We should just go to space. Live on an Alpha Flight ship."

"_Hell_ no."

"Why not?" Carol asks already knowing the answer. Jessica leans forward a bit and cocks her head.

"If I don't enjoy the thought of _you _going to space, why on _Earth _would I want my _baby _there."

"_Our _baby, and yeah. Yeah I guess," Carol stares at the drink she's holding in one hand with a wrinkled lip.

"I'm hearing a lot of 'yeahs' and not a lot of your _actual_ thoughts." Carol opens her mouth, "—Don't say 'yeah' again." Carol smirks.

"...Yeah."

_SLAP. _Jessica's hand connects with Carol's shoulder.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days." Carol chuckles and Jessica smiles despite herself, dragging her freshly painted nails over Carol's thigh. "I just want to be sure you're feeling ok. Especially so close to the baby coming."

"Three months left," Carol's voice softens and she watches Jessica's hand creep further up her leg. "Ah, Jess I'm—SO excited," Carol looks at Jessica's bright green eyes, "I wonder what he's gonna look like." Jessica rests her palm against Carol's waist, fingers soothingly touching the skin under her shirt. "I hope he looks like you."

"No," Jessica leans in slightly further, "I hope he has blonde hair like yours." The pictures they saw of the sperm donor they used had blonde hair and bright blue eyes similar to Carol's.

"Maybe, maybe…. Really hoping for green eyes though. People _swoon _over green eyes."

"Not in my lifetime," Jessica snickers, gulping down the last of her coffee.

"Gross, I dunno how you drink it so fast. It's all sugar."

"That's why I like it," Jessica answers.

"Uh-huh. Is that why you like me? Cuz I'm _so _sweet?" Carol bats her eyelashes.

"Nope."

"Rude Jess."

**10:36 AM**

"_Jessicaaaaaaaa,_" Carol shouted over the busy Manhattan streets, "Can you at least carry _one _bag? Like half of this is _your _food!" Jessica continued to walk three steps ahead with her hands stuffed in her jean pockets. She was wearing heeled boots as usual, and a dark red silk shirt with cutouts on the shoulders. Carol couldn't compare. _I wouldn't even wanna_, she thought to herself.

"Don't worry, I'll reward you later," Jessica winked over her shoulder and yes, _yes_ that made Carol stop her complaints.

"Uh, hey Jessica!"

"Oh," Jessica pretended to look the other way.

"_Wowwww_," came a painfully sarcastic voice sitting outside at a Starbucks with a book in her hand. "Classy." Jessica sighed dramatically and walked over with heavy feet, only stopping when the girl tried to hit her over the head with her 1,000 page book.

"Silk."

"HEY!" Cindy looks around at everyone's eyes who're staring at the two. Then she whispers, "Don't call me that you _jerk_. I wanna live my life in peace." Meanwhile someone in the background is stopping traffic to wave and holler at Carol who's waiting for Jessica a few feet away. "Yeah unlike _that_." Jessica waves for Carol to come over. "Wait wait wait, _that's CAPTAIN MARVEL_ I can't talk to—_er. _Hi. Hello. How's it goin'?" Jessica shakes her head.

"Hi," Carol looks at Jessica in question.

"It's SILK!" Jessica yells with a laugh.

"_Dick_," Cindy mumbles to herself.

"Oh, hello," Carol switches the five bags she has in one hand to the _OTHER _hand holding five bags, and shakes Cindy's nervous hand.

"_Aaaah,_" Cindy stares at her hand when they part. "This is the coolest day of my life."

"_I see now. _You just called me over to meet _her_ huh?" Cindy smiles sweetly.

"Only reason to talk you nowadays," she jokes. "Nah. You're still ok."

"You too. I suppose," Jessica replies. She leans over the low gate separating the three. "Anywho, how are things with Hector?" Cindy shrugs.

"Mom, I don't know when I'm having kids yet," she says sarcastically.

"Well speaking of kids—"

"—Jessica," Carol cuts in, "Let her at least _ask YOU._" Cindy looks in question at Carol. "She talks about it to everyone possible. She even chatted up a homeless lady yesterday," Carol rolls her eyes.

"She was _willing _to listen. And yes I'm a chatterbox; we _all_ know this."

"Spider-curse," Cindy nods. _SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT! _Carol throws her head back sighing while everyone else lowers themselves and screams. The window behind Cindy shatters, shards landing just behind her chair, and everyone inside sprints out in random directions. Jessica and Cindy look to their left at a silver sedan stuck in traffic sweating profusely. He's obviously hiding a .45 underneath his appropriately black and white horizontal striped shirt.

"What a moron," Cindy comments opening her book and shoving it against her nose. "Well now no one's here. _So _I'm gonna read this in peace. You two have fun with that." She waves, twiddling her fingers.

"Wow." Jessica stares at Cindy menacingly.

"Jessica. Hold the damn bags."

**Two Minutes Later**

"I-I'm sorry man!" The guy's on his knees in front of Captain Marvel (who's all suited up) and crying hysterically at her feet. "I JUST—_SNIFF—WANTED MY GIRLFRIEND TO NOTICE ME AGAINNNNN!_" Jessica who's sitting next to Cindy on a small uncomfortable stool watches with a tired look in her eye. The bags she was told to hold are taking up the whole table.

"Do you really have to have _all _the bags up here? I need to put my elbows on it to read."

"You can't read it from your lap?"

"I'll get a giraffe neck dude; it's a thing." Jessica rolls her eyes and leaves the bags there.

_WHOOP WHOOP! _The cops are four blocks back stuck in traffic because the shooter's car is in the middle of the road with no where to park. _Never any damn spots in NYC, _Carol thinks, looking at the cops pitifully sitting in their cars.

"So you couldn't just call her then?" The guy looks at her like that's the stupidest thing he's ever heard in his life, and starts crying all over again.

"_NO!_" Carol rubs her head.

"Worth a shot," she murmurs.

"JEFFREY?!" His crying ceases and he looks past Carol's legs into the Starbucks. Jessica and Cindy watch, stuffing their faces with some of the bagged popcorn Carol had just bought today.

"Teresa?!"

"God dammit, ya _moron_! Whaddya think yer doin'?! YA CAN'T JUST SHOOT THE PLACE UP!" He gets up with a start and rushes toward her crying again. Carol would usually grab him, but she's pretty much decided he's as harmless as a mouse. Well… a mouse until it ruins your cabinets. Then that'd be considered harmful. He gets down on his knees in front of her.

"This man is always on his knees," Jessica comments with a mouth full of popcorn. Cindy snorts. "Not like _that_," Jessica rolls her eyes.

_WHOOP WHOOP! _

"Oh _baby_, whaddya gonna do now?! Ya messed up like ya always do huh?!" The cops sprint out of their car and cuff him immediately.

"Nah man I made a mistake man! I gotta make it up to ya man! Lemme off will ya?!"

"'Fraid not," a cop barks, lifting him up roughly. "Thank ya lots Captain."

"Thank _you_, Mamm." Carol ducks her head at her and watches the dramatic yelling between the couple as the cop car _slowly _drives down to the station. Slowly meaning the girlfriend walks the whole way with.

"_Dang_. What a show," Cindy crunches the last piece in the bag.

"_Jess._"

"Hmm?" She asks, licking the tip of her cheesy fingers.

"You really ate _all _of my popcorn? That was the _one _thing I wanted tonight!" Cindy throws the bag in Jessica's lap and hides her cheese coated lips behind her book.

"Yeah it was all her!" Jessica scoffs at Cindy and points to the bags.

"I'll get you more next time, love. Carry these home please." Carol's eyes are so narrow she almost can't see. "If you'd like your _reward,_ you better do it…." Jessica hops off the chair, glass crunching under her heels as Carol picks up all ten bags again.

"I didn't know Captain Marvel was whipped," Cindy whispered.

"I _have _to be," Carol answers with narrow eyes in the direction of Jessica. "Or else _how _could I get such a perfect wife?"

"_Awwww!" _Cindy's eyes sparkle. "So _cuteeee_." Jessica grins, starting to walk toward their apartment again.

"It's a secret," Carol whispers with a warm smile at Cindy. "See you around then."

"You too!" Cindy yells after them. A second later, people start walking by again, staring at the damage. "Screw reading anyway…."

**1:22 PM**

Jessica and Carol had been watching loads of Youtube videos cleverly called, "What to Expect When You're Expecting." Jessica was currently curled up in Carol's lap with her head stuffed under Carol's chin. The ceiling fan was blowing loudly, spinning and wobbling so fast it looked like it'd fall on Chewie, who always insisted on laying underneath it on the cool wood floor.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?" Jessica's eyes were glued to their Smart TV seven feet away from the couch.

"I think I'm less worried about having a baby now." Jessica paused the show and sat up, sitting on Carol's thigh.

"Really?" Carol nods confidently. "I'm so glad." Jessica hugs Carol tightly.

"You know, the closer we get… the better it feels. Like, seeing you get so excited—_it's… _really cute. And I know you're a planner. So that helps too."

"Also, you're _finally _realising you're gonna be a _fantastic _mother, yes?"

"Eh." Jessica sits back, flicking Carol on the nose with the tip of her finger.

"You _are, _Carol." Jessica leans backward, reaching to a tube of squeezable candy waiting for her. _Pop. _She squeezes the red gel out onto her tongue and swallows. "God this is _bloody _addicting."

"Lemme try it."

"Give me your tongue."

"Hot," Carol replies, opening her mouth. _Sqqquit. _Carol closes her mouth and gags. "Ew. _Ew_. Ew." She sticks her tongue out again. "Et it Othh."

"How would I get it off? Lick it?" Carol shakes her head and wags an eyebrow. "Strange," Jessica shakes her head but closes her eyes and licks it off Carol's tongue anyway.

"_What the—_you _actually _licked it off…." Jessica shrugs and swallows the gel with a satisfied look on her face.

"Red is my favorite flavour," Jessica laughs covering her mouth.

"You think yer _so _funny, huh?"

"Of _course _I do," Jessica laughs. Carol huffs, amused. When Jessica comes down, Carol pulls her closer, rubbing Jessica's smooth neck with her calloused fingers. The corners of Jessica's mouth are still upturned and the makeup she effortlessly applies really brightens her face up.

"You're like, _unbelievably _attractive, Jessica." She shrugs in response. "No," Carol's eyes zone into her large bust and wide hips, even letting her eyes flow over her shapely legs down to her feet hidden between the cushion and Carol's thighs. "You _really _are." She drops her hand from Jessica's neck over her chest and holds her waist. Jessica shifts and straddles her lap, wrapping her arms around Carol's upper back and presses the tips of their noses together. Carol closes her eyes and rubs Jessica's sides underneath her shirt softly.

"I love you."

"Love you too," Carol quietly repeats, pressing her lips to Jessica's. The slight stickiness of her lip gloss lingers on Carol's mouth and she gets it off with the tip of her tongue. "So about that 'reward,' uh…" Jessica huffs an amused breath. "What kinda reward were we talking?" Jessica kisses her again, not parting their lips.

"_Mmm,_ something _really _good." Jessica sucks on Carol's bottom lip, earning a needy groan. Carol pulls her somehow closer, and Jessica rubs the back of Carol's skull. Jessica probes Carol's tongue, sucking slightly.

"_Nnnn,_" Carol moans and her hands inch up to Jessica's lacey bra, groping her through it. "Remember that time last month," Carol starts, kissing Jessica deeply, moaning lightly at the feeling, "When you let me eat that ice cream off yo-"

"-_Ungh. _I _sure _do," Jessica groans, kissing her hard. Their lips pop and the friction reddens their lips.

"Do you think-_MMMF,_" Carol's brows wrinkle in concentration and she nips at Jessica's lip, switching back to hard kisses, "_Damn. _We could do that-" Jessica holds Carol by the jaw and kisses her as hard as she can until their teeth clash. Jessica and Carol both start feeling fire zip through their veins making them unbearably warmer. Jessica pulls back and Carol helps her push her shirt over her breasts but gets distracted kissing the tops of Jessica's breasts. "This bra is _hottt_. When did you get this?" Jessica takes her shirt off over her head, tossing it beside them on the firm arm rest. She takes Carol's hands in hers and places them over the top of her bra.

"I've been planning this '_reward' _for a while," she says breathily. Carol sucks hard on one side, leaving a small light purple mark. Jessica jerks her hips slightly upward. "There's better things to kiss, you know?" Carol comes up quickly, a childishly happy look on her face. "_Too cute_," she smiles against Carol's cheek. "Carry me to the kitchen real quick, love."

"Yes Master," Carol says in a daze as she lifts Jessica up.

"Oh stop that!" When Jessica's close enough to the high-up cabinet closest to the fridge, she opens it with a _cccrk_ and moves things around. Carol watches, half expecting it to be more candy for Jessica. This however, was a surprise.

"No _freakin' _way, Jess." She pulls out a box with a BIG FONT saying, "EAT ME! I DARE YOU." Jessica laughs, chest heaving. Inside is a matching set of edible candy; one bra, one pair of underwear.

"We're doing it. Put it on me." Carol gives her a sad face and Jessica hushes her immediately. "We've got to do it _once._" Carol sighs dramatically and drops Jessica down.

"One time, I was watching '1,000 Ways to Die,' and-"

"-Carol why say this now?" Jessica looks at her incredulously.

"Well I'd _say _it if you DIDN'T CUT ME OFF!" Carol looks at her with big eyes.

"Continue," Jessica says tiredly, peeling open the box with nimble fingers.

"Well this one lesbian was making dinner, and she screwed it up n' the dinner was ruined. Yet her wife had just gotten home, and she was _hungry_. Hungry for what? Well…" Carol laughed to herself and Jessica nodded, uninterested. "Anyway they used these and they were 69'ing on the-"

"-Jesus, was this on _regular _TV?"

"Man I dunno can you just let me tell the damn story?!"

"...Continue," she says, opening the clear package holding the set.

"So they were eating each other, literally. And then like, they both choked and died." Jessica looks at her in horror. "The end."

….

"That's nice Carol."

"Fuck you," she says with a laugh.

"Yes yes," Jessica strikes back, undoing her bra. Carol's eyes go straight to them and she tries to get one, but Jessica leans against their table and presses a foot against her thigh keeping her back.

"Trash," Carol whines, running her palm up Jessica's jeans. She undoes Jessica's button while she's busy tying the candy bra on but once she gets to the fly, Jessica lightly pushes her back. "No fair Jess."

"It'll be fair once you pounce on me, won't it?"

"You're the biggest tease I know. I swear."

"I'd hope so," she says, unzipping her fly and shimmying her hips out of her tight pants and finally letting Carol see her matching lace underwear. Jessica kicks the pants off onto the floor and peels her underwear down her body where a string of her arousal sticks to the side of her leg.

"_Nrrrrgh,_" Carol moves fast, hands gripping Jessica's thighs and licks it off.

"_Ai-_yi-_yi_, _Carol!_" Jessica pushes her back slightly rougher. "That was incredibly sexy, but if you misbehave _one _more time, I'll take this off and you get nothing. Understood?"

"Fine," Carol looks down and interlaces her fingers behind her back, taking a step away.

"Good girl," she mocks, blowing a kiss. Jessica bends down to get the underwear on and Carol can see all of Jessica's cleavage. The bra is a good size or two too small for Jessica's DD's. Carol has to close her eyes to contain herself. She feels like that warm space at the apex of her thighs is pulsating against her thick jeans and it's driving her crazy. Jessica rolls it up her thighs, and as sexually as she can, she puffs out her breasts and gets up on the table, easily crawling backward and spreads her legs wide. Carol's muscles tense and she cracks her knuckles to keep herself back. Jessica licks her lips and motions for Carol to come with one finger.

"_Thank _you!" Carol leaps forward and hops onto the table, leaning Jess back and getting between her legs, keeping their pelvises pressed together. "Fuck," Carol grinds her hips down and starts biting off the strap of the bra. _Crnch crnch. _"So sweet," Carol says, spitting some out.

"You're supposed to swallow but that's ok."

"Sounds curious," Carol jokes, biting one strap off and sucking an exposed nipple.

"_Aah_, Carol. Dammit." Jessica's jaw slackens and she wraps her legs around Carol's back. Jessica tries to sit up, but Carol forcefully presses her down on her back.

"Can I be rough?"

"_Please _do that," Jessica revels in the moan Carol makes against her breast, sucking as hard as she can on her skin until it's bright red and purple. "Guess we'll be testing the warranty on this table huh?"

"Yeah," Carol says eating the other strap. "Too bad I'm too stingy to have bought that." Carol chews her way down, spitting the string out of her mouth. Jessica holds her hair tightly and rubs her waist hard against Carol's jeans, using her strong legs to lift herself into it. She starts becoming flushed and Carol frustratedly tears the bra off with two fingers, and the small beads scatter and skip over the floor.

"You're supposed to _eat _it baby."

"'Baby?'" Carol and her smile knowingly. _The only time she says that is if she REALLY wants me to do what I want to her. _"Alright then," Carol hypes herself up. "I'll eat it alright." Jessica's face gets so turned on that Carol's stomach twists at the sight. "God you're hot. _GOD _you're _so _hot." Carol moves down Jessica's body, dragging her fingertips along with. Jessica sits up and kisses her sloppily, desperately. She tastes the sugar on Carol's lips and whines for it. Carol pushes her down again, holding her against the table firmly by her waist. Carol thinks of a flavor. _Cotton candy. Nah I had that last time. Hmmm. WHITE CHOCOLATE! _Carol's mouth salivates and she licks a stripe from where Jessica's opening would be, to where her clit would be. She holds Jessica's legs open and up, holding them over her own shoulders.

"_Hunh, _shit. _SHIT. _Please eat it fast. Quickly, Carol, quickly!" Carol slows down instead. "Not fair." Carol smiles against Jessica's body, biting a corner off where her opening would be. It's about half-open now. Jessica's legs flex against Carol's shoulders, and Carol gets a small taste of that delicious flavor Jessica can make.

"_Nnnngh,_" Carol looks up at Jessica's face in complete bliss. "Your body is the best thing ever. It's magic."

"What's the flavor of the day?"

"White chocolate."

"Yum."

"Yes. Very. Yum yum yum," Carol gets back to work, not chewing anymore, but just barely touching Jessica's hole, sticking her tongue in ever-so-much. Jessica holds her head in her hands with her mouth permanently open.

"I'm _totally _buying this again," she confirms. "I've never had such mind-blowing sex before you."

"Me either," Carol digs her tongue into Jessica further this time.

"_H-how? _Mmmmm!" Carols says nothing, biting another corner away. Jessica's taste is on the candy now, and Carol's eyes nearly roll into the back of her head. _Screw this. _Carol bites off the strap covering up Jessica's hip and then goes for the other one, peeling all of it off with her teeth and spitting it to the side of them.

"Wanna tell me what to do?" Carol crawls up Jessica's body with hands on either side of her head.

"I can do that."

"What first then?"

"Leave tons of marks on me wherever you want. Then," Jessica whispers into Carol's ear, "Then eat me. Don't let me finish." Carol shivers and sits down with legs out in front of her while she lifts Jessica to sit on her thighs. "Take your shirt off too." Carol does so quickly, nearly ripping her bra off with it. Jessica's hands go straight to her breasts to knead and pinch like Carol loves. Carol leaves an especially dark mark right under Jessica's jaw.

"Now everyone can see it," Carol breathes heavily, sucking on her collarbone.

"Uh-huh," Jessica's voice always gets raspy when they do anything sexual. This time is no exception. She tweaks Carol's chest and leans her head back. "Leave more," Carol does so eagerly on her neck. Carol sucks and sucks until there are twenty or so marks all over Jessica. When she's satisfied, Carol lays back and moves Jessica so she's still on her knees, spread out over her mouth, and eats like she hasn't been able to in a week. "_Nnnn_fff_!_" Jessica leans over, fingers gripping the table so hard the wood creaks on the edge. She shuts her eyes tight and moves her hips to Carol's tongue. Carol's tongue vibrates against her the more turned on she gets. She grips Jessica's legs hard, moving them up and down to do the opposite of her tongue. Jessica's hair pulls painfully at the top of Carol's head. She sneaks two fingers inside Jessica while kissing her way up one thigh. "Ungh. _Wow. Amazing_."

"I love you," Carol closes her eyes and kisses more of Jessica's thighs while rubbing gently inside of her.

"I love you too," Jessica says softly with her back arched. Carol's fingers slow down considerably. She sits up after a minute and moves Carol's wrist away and out, bringing the fingers up to her mouth to suck herself off of them. Carol lets out a long _pheeeeew_, and watches with lips parted. "White chocolate _was_ a good choice." Carol nods, too excited and turned on to even think of responses. "Bedroom?" Carol nods and kisses her one more time, licking off any flavor that may have been on her lips.

"I gotta pick the candy up. Chewie could choke." Jessica helps her and then they quickly walk to the bedroom, Carol falling on top of Jessica with the toy on her waist. "Ribbed this time huh?" Jessica bites her lip and nods, making Carol die just a little more. Jessica grabs the thicker, ribbed, toy tightened against Carol's waist straps and rubs it against her stickiness. "Lean back, beautiful." Jessica does so, fluffing the pillow out for her head, and Carol comes down with her, hands flat against the mattress holding herself up. Jessica presses the toy inside her with a pop of her lips.

"_Wooo, _thicker than I recall." Carol moves just slightly in with a careful expression. She peppers kisses on Jessica's face making them both smile.

Carol drops her head against Jessica's chest and takes a deep breath. Jessica grazes Carol's back with blunt nails and chuckles. Her chuckle is cut off however, when Carol thrusts in fast without warning.

"_Mmmm_," Jessica closes her eyes and wraps her legs around Carol. It was Carol's turn to laugh. "Oh hush up."

"No way," Carol moves soft and slow again, putting her mouth against Jessica's ear, "Don't you wanna hear how sexy you look right now?"

"I'll take it," Jessica jokes, holding Carol tighter. She grits her teeth when the toy Carol expertly moves is hitting her favorite spot. The ribbing makes a popping sound until she loosens up

"Well you're so hot I can hardly take it. I'm soaked just kissing you."

"Mmm," Jessica pulls Carol's waist in deeper with her legs. "As am I."

"Yeah," Carol moves slightly faster, hitting deeper. "Way back when, I hate to admit, but I _for sure_ got off thinking about you once or twice." Jessica tries to look at her face but can't since Carol is so close to her ear.

"R-really?" Jessica's mind is all over the place. Stimulated between her legs and now in her ear with Carol's hot breath. The statements she's making are what really get her. "God I love when you talk dirty."

"I know," Carol moves a hand to Jessica's hip bone and holds it. She starts moving _way _faster.

"Ungh, _Carol._"

"I always wondered what you'd sound like, you know?" Carol sucks Jessica's neck close to her ear, Jessica's breath gets shaky. _How the hell is she still talking so easy? I can barely breathe! _

"_Dd-hf-_Did you?" Jessica holds Carol against her as tight as possible, and that doesn't stop Carol at all.

"Uh-huh. But you sound even better than I could've ever imagined." Jessica moans loud in Carol's ear in response. She claws at her back, marking Carol's shoulder. "_Fuck, _can you say my name again?" Carol uses all of her muscle to rock the toy into Jessica as hard as possible.

"_CAROL! DAMMIT!_" Jessica's head digs into the pillow and their headboard starts knocking against the wall. Jessica slams her palm against it in a mixture of total ecstasy and total annoyance. "Fuck this headboard." Carol snickers and pounds Jessica somehow harder. Jessica's legs are wrapped up around Carol's shoulders.

"Bless you, Spider powers," Carol wheezes.

"Fuck me. _Fuck_ me, _UGH_." Carol groans and wedges her hand between the top of Jessica's head and the hard wood headboard.

_DK DKD KD KDDKDKDKDKDKKD. _

"God it's loud." Jessica huffs at Carol's words and slams her fist into the wood again, cracking it. "_Babe…_"

"It's already broken," Jessica sings, "That means you can fuck me till it's even _more _broken, yes?" Carol looks at her incredulously.

"Y-yeah. Challenge accepted," Carol slams Jessica harder than she ever has before and both their eyes stay wide open.

"_WOW!_" Jessica shouts excitedly. "WOW." Carol laughs, finally starting to lose her breath.

"Pretty sure this toy is like _really _deep inside yo—"

"—_Yes! Yes it is."_

"Too much?" The sound of their skin slapping is louder than their frantic breaths.

"No don't stop." Jessica's body jerks up and the bed itself creaks dangerously. "Mmm maybe don't break the bed, love."

"Fuck the bed." Carol gets up on her forearms, and moves Jessica's arm over her head as a barrier again. She starts sucking Jessica's skin so hard she feels like she might draw blood. _DSRCRRRRRDSKKRRR. _Jessica's breasts bounce rapidly and Carol's eyes shut tight. She gets back on her knees and moves Jessica's legs to be over her shoulders. She starts pounding her that way, knowing that's as deep as she can possibly get.

"_Car—nngh_, _mmmf_." Jessica's body continuously hits the bed frame, cracking it more and more. "Ungh _make me cum, _PLEASE." Carol drops her legs and leans over Jessica again.

_DKDKDKDKDKDKDK CREE POP. _

"UNGH!" Jessica's veins tense and protrude from her neck and she sounds like she chokes on air. Carol doesn't stop moving, making sure Jessica finishes as hard as possible. And with one last thrust—_CR RRPOP. DOOF—_The front right leg of the bed collapses and Carol laughs hard into the pillow Jessica's been panting on for a good few minutes. "Well," Jessica shifts to look at the now slanted bed they're laying on, "This is a first for me."

"Yeah, here too." Carol still hasn't pulled out, she's just hugging Jessica as hard as she can.

"Ah, Carol could you…"

"Right, sorry." Carol pulls out and hops off the bed, taking everything off.

"_Ahhh_," Jessica stretches her legs out and wipes herself off. "That was really good. _Exceptionally _good." Carol puts everything away back in their designated drawer and kisses Jessica on the forehead. "All right, let me do you now."

"Nah my reward has been… received? I'll wait on it." Carol looks at the bed again. Then the headboard that's completely cracked in half. "We… gotta throw this out. Help me please."

"Naked?" Jessica asks with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah," Carol looks down at herself and zips to her dresser, changing within seconds. Carol steps on the bed pulling the headboard up. "Can you pull the bed back?" Jessica huffs and gets up, still without clothes, and does as she's told. Within a couple minutes, Carol has it thrown out on the curb while Jessica lazily lays on the couch with Chewie on her stomach. Carol smiles and leans over the couch looking down at the two lovingly. "Love you Chewie," Carol scratches her butt, "MEMEMEMEME."

"Oh Lord," Jessica laughs, "Can't wait to see what noises you do with a baby."

Carol's phone starts ringing, vibrating so hard it shakes on the countertop. Jessica sighs but Carol walks leisurely over to the counter.

"Heather?" Carol looks at Jessica who stiffens up on the couch. _Click. _"Hello?"

"Uh_-HEY_. So. This is her husband. Hi. The doctors said don't freak out, but she's going into labor now."

"Wa-wait, it's only _seven_ months in though?" Jessica flips Chewie off her and jumps over the couch sprinting to their bedroom to get her clothes on.

"Y-yeah it's something to do with Jessica's genetics. Anyway just come now, we're at—"

"Alright. See you soon." _Click. "_Jessica! We're flying. Hurry!"

**Three Minutes Later**

Jessica catches her breath from the flight and shakily (for many reasons) holds Carol as they walk down the long nauseating hallway.

"It's gonna be alright," Carol rubs Jessica's back that's slightly sweating. Jessica says nothing, a hard frown ruining her face. _I hate hospitals. I hate the smell and the white that burns your eyes after a while. I hate doctors. I hate hospitals, _Jessica thinks sourly. They get to the door and Jessica freezes.

"_Fuck_," Jessica and Carol can see through the small glass that the doctor is between her legs, most likely seeing if she can push it out. "Fuck…" Jessica rubs her forehead till it's bright red.

"Sit down," Carol insists, basically shoving Jessica into the small backless bench. Jessica puts her head in her hands silently. Carol swallows her worry and knocks on the door. The attention of a young blonde nurse is caught and she quickly walks out, closing the door and leaning on it.

"Hi!" Her voice is tight, yet excited.

"Hi," Carol answers looking past her into the room. "So…"

"Yes. Everything's fine. We're thinking that since the egg used is superhuman, it's just a faster process. Nothing to worry about so far. We're expecting this to be a four hour process." Carol sucks her teeth.

"Sounds awful," Carol scratches her thigh and looks at Jessica who's still holding her head. The nurse looks with her and purses her lips. She bends slightly down, staying a little further back than she has with Carol.

"Hey there ," Jessica quietly hums back in response. "It's alright to be freaking out. First time and all."

"Yeah. _Yeah _and the baby could be some sort of spider-creature or—"

"—Don't think like that . You saw the x-rays. The baby looks to be a healthy boy."

"Yeah…" Jessica drops her hands in her lap and looks off in the other direction down the hall. The nurse bends back up, and smiles at Carol again.

"She'll be fine," she whispers to Carol, who nods in appreciation. "I'll be back with updates." She shuts the door again. Carol sighs in relief, sitting down next to Jessica whose hands are visibly shaking. Carol covers them up with her own. A few people walk by, and she waits for them to pass.

"Jess," Jessica doesn't look, just closes her eyes clearly holding back tears. "Jessica," Carol holds her with one arm, wrapping their fingers together with her hand. "The baby is gonna be fine, I know it."

"I'm s-scared that he'll be sick like I was." Jessica's voice is brittle and on the verge of cracking. "_Nn_, shit _Carol_ I can't-Ican'tdothis!" Jessica's breath becomes heavy and she slumps into Carol's side, nose leaking on Carol's loose t-shirt. Doctors that walk by avert their eyes when Carol gives them a dangerous look.

"Jessica. You were the one who's been so ready this whole time. You know as soon as you see that baby's face you're gonna go back to the confident you." Carol lifts her chin up to see the mascara running down just slightly under her eyes. "You're ruining your makeup that you spent thirty minutes on this morning."

"Damn," Jessica sits straighter, pulling her phone out to check her face. "Do I look alright to you?"

"Always," Carol clicks Jessica's phone off and wipes under her eyes for her.

"Thank you." Jessica looks at Carol for a few minutes without saying anything. They just smile and hold each other as time passes. Once an hour goes by, Carol starts to doze off a bit. _I feel totally spent right now. _Two hours now, Carol wakes up confused, and Jessica twiddles her fingers, explaining that nothing has been said yet. Three hours and the door opens.

"The baby will be out within just—" Hard breaths and groans can be heard—"Another half hour." The door closes quickly. Jessica and Carol stare in the direction of the door for a few silent moments. The more they listen, the more frantic noises they hear from inside.

"...Maybe it's a good thing not to experience… _that_." Carol pats Jessica's shoulder with an uneasy face.

"_Yeahhh,_ I wouldn't be able to have sat with you." Carol shivers violently thinking about seeing something come out of another person's body.

"Bullshit. I'd strap you down."

"No way. I'd fight you." Carol imagines Jessica having a C-section and seeing a small human being lifted out, bloody and still attached by a long stringy pink cord. _Literally like something outta Aliens. _Carol gags. It's the sort of gag that makes you lean forward and start sweating on the back of your neck. "I can't." Jessica watches her reaction with faint offense.

Ten minutes later Jessica stands up, pacing back and forth. The window had been blocked for about two hours by a teal shade. Suddenly a cry can be heard. Carol and Jessica start sweating on the back of their neck underneath their hair.

"That's our son isn't it?" Jessica freezes at the thought, rubbing her arms up and down.

"Y-yeah."

More crying. Clearly a baby. Mumbles can be heard but not deciphered through the heavy door. Jessica rests against the wall taking slow breaths with eyes closed. Carol's anxiety finally catches up to her. Her knees start to jitter and bounce.

_Creerrrrk_.

"You two ready?" It's the voice of the same nurse from earlier who still wears a confident smile on her lips. Her head is peeking out from just behind the door. Carol stands up slowly and Jessica runs inside without a second thought, Carol follows closely behind.

Jessica freezes at the sight of her son, cleaned and in a light blue blanket, he has a little smile on his lips. Carol walks forward, nodding at Heather and lifting the baby into her arms.

"He's got your eyes, Jessica." Carol's own eyes become glossy.

"We—brr."

"Heh," Carol smiles down at him and the baby smiles wider up at her and starts laughing when she begins to bounce him slightly.

"I'm gonna cry," Jessica takes one big step over and holds Carol's arm with both hands. Her palms shake. "Gerry then?"

"I think so." Carol turns and offers him to Jessica, who takes him and hugs him with tears on the brim of her eyes. Carol runs a finger along Gerry's small pale arm attached to his hand that's playing with Jessica's shirt collar.

"I love him already," Jessica stares at his little body that's giggling and swatting at her loose hair still.

"Me too."

**END**

Thank you everyone who hung on and stuck with this. I've already written all of part two, coming next week. It's another six chapters, and one final part will come after. Thank you again. I hope you can tell just how much I love these two characters. They mean the world to me, in more ways than one.

See Immortal Hulk Issue 8


End file.
